


Дикие яблоки

by daejaeshechka



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daejaeshechka/pseuds/daejaeshechka
Summary: Семнадцать лет - как дикие яблоки: кислые, жесткие, нетерпеливые, никому не нужные. И поэтому так волнительно приручать кого-нибудь, учить недоверчивое сердце любить и не бояться, раниться и не сдаваться. Сквозь насмешки и неудачи держать за руку того, кого не отпустишь, кто уже больше не дикий.





	1. Новое начало

Первый в новом году учебный день Минсок едва не проспал – вчера он решил насладиться последним днем своей свободы на полную катушку и слонялся по сети до тех пор, пока утомленные глаза сами не захлопнулись, и он чуть ли не задремал за столом. Когда он захлопнул крышку ноутбука и соскользнул в постель, зеленый циферблат часов показывал 3.05, и Мин с дурацкой улыбкой подумал, что завтра встанет, как вяленая вобла. Но с утра он больше был похож на зайчика из рекламы батареек, неутомимо лупящего по барабану, - когда его телефон звонко заорал, а рассерженный голос Сехуна из трубки принялся бубнить что-то про:  
\- Ты где, твою мать, я тебя десять минут уже жду.  
Мин быстренько умылся, цапнул рюкзак, выметнулся в дверь и побежал на перекресток отбиваться от заунывного гундежа Сехуна:  
\- Лучший студент школы проспал свой первый учебный день, позор…  
\- Да ладно тебе, - отмахивался Мин, шарясь по карманам и с неудовольствием осознавая тот факт, что мобильник он оставил дома. – Имею я право хоть один раз в году побыть прогульщиком? Наслаждайся, пока они не затрахали нам мозги формулами, новейшей историей и задачками по полимерам.  
\- Фу, - скривился Сехун. – Вообще не вспоминай. Эта чушь только тебе по силам. Если не будешь давать мне списывать, я тебя уверяю, меня выгонят из школы.  
\- Не преувеличивай, ты не тупой, просто ленивый, - рассеянно сказал Мин, вешая рюкзак на плечо, смирившись, наконец, с отсутствием телефона.  
\- Вряд ли. Я просто не могу сосредоточиться на учебе, мне скучно, когда вокруг столько всего интересного и на самом деле полезного. Не такого безжизненного, как твоя математика, - заметил Сехун, щурясь на яркое солнце и убирая с глаз растрепанные ветром пепельного цвета волосы.  
\- Ага. Вроде нового практиканта по информатике, соблазнительного красавчика учителя Кима Чондэ… - подначил Мин. - Ты краснеешь! Господи, Сехун, ты все еще не забыл о нем?  
\- Не смейся надо мной, - пробубнил Сехун. – Жду не дождусь, когда его увижу.  
\- Ты не думаешь, что за лето он нашел себе девушку, сделал ей предложение, и теперь у него на пальце красуется кольцо? Ты не думаешь, что он жил, как нормальный человек, пока ты тут вздыхал о нем?  
\- Не сыпь мне соль на рану, - вздохнул Сехун. – Впрочем, какая разница. Я его просто люблю, пусть и никогда не дождусь ответа.  
\- Это глупо, - заключил Мин, шагая по ступенькам. – Доверять свои чувства кому-то, настолько далекому от тебя, ненадежному…  
\- Я знаю, - пожал плечами Сехун. – Только ничего не могу с собой поделать. Если бы ты чувствовал то же, ты бы понял.  
\- Э не-е-ет, вряд ли, - Мин проскользнул в дверь, - спасибо, не хочется.  
Мин придержал тяжелую дверь специально для Сехуна, но тот на секунду стормозил. Мин почувствовал, как створку потянули с другой стороны, когда Сехун очнулся и сделал шаг вперед – чтобы столкнуться с тем, кто пытался пройти. Сехун влепился Лухану в грудь и отдавил ему ноги…  
\- Да блядь, ты видишь, куда идешь? – прохрипел Лухан, оттолкнув открывшего рот Сехуна. – Совсем слепой, или как?  
\- Сам виноват, - огрызнулся Сехун. – Нечего было лезть, мог бы и подождать.  
\- Я тебе подожду сейчас, - зло ответил Лухан, намотав на кулак светленькую футболку Сехуна.  
Сехун смотрел большими глазами на лохматого и злого одноклассника, а потом стукнул ему по рукам.  
\- Отвали нахрен, уебище!  
Мин видел, как глаза Лухана сузились еще сильнее, и шагнул вперед – за «уебище» Сехун мог легко получить по лицу от вспыльчивого Лухана, причем довольно справедливо, стоит заметить. Мин коснулся кулака с зажатой в нем футболкой, опуская чужую руку вниз и заставляя ее расслабиться:  
\- Лухан, извини его. Он невнимательный.  
Когда Лухан повернулся, и Мина опалило яростью из его глаз, он подумал, что в качестве закономерного итога своего вмешательства теперь просто огребет вместе с Сехуном, но рука Лухана внезапно разжалась, губы стянулись в линию, Сехун вывалился из захвата, а Лухан молча прошел внутрь, обходя Мина по широкой дуге.  
\- Придурок, - злобно прошипел Сехун, поправляя одежду.  
\- Ты сам к нему полез, - флегматично ответил Мин, все еще поеживаясь от того взгляда, которым посмотрел на него Лухан – черный, яркий, пронизывающий насквозь.  
\- Если он главный хулиган в школе, это не дает ему права наезжать на тех, на кого ему захочется, когда у него плохое настроение, - высказался Сехун, явно гордясь своей демократической позицией. А потом вздохнул: - Меня он просто ненавидит, а к тебе вот, например, никогда не пристает. Чудеса.  
\- Я просто не лезу к нему и не обращаю внимания, - смеется Мин, заходя в класс. – И советую тебе делать так же. 

Мина отвлек стук в дверь, и он снял наушники.  
\- Мин, нам надо поговорить. Зайди на кухню, - сказала мать.  
Мин вздохнул. Он подозревал, что разговор будет не из приятных. С тех пор, как от них ушел отец, приятных разговоров он вообще не помнит.  
Мать поставила перед ним его любимую фарфоровую кружку, и Мин с удовольствием сделал глоток горячего ароматного чая.  
\- Мин, нам надо решить один вопрос, - неуверенно начала женщина. – Ты знаешь, что отец отказался платить за дом…  
\- Знаю, - вздохнул Мин, разглядывая кулончик на шее матери – элегантное золотое украшение на увядающей коже больно цеплялось за что-то внутри, словно кричало о том, что она старается держаться, пытается выглядеть нормально несмотря на то, как ей нелегко.  
\- И денег, которые у меня есть, хватит… В общем, хватит либо заплатить за дом, либо за твою учебу. Два кредита я не потяну, как бы мне ни хотелось.  
\- Я знаю, - снова кивнул Мин.  
\- Я думаю, нам придется переехать в квартиру поменьше, куда-нибудь на окраину, когда ты закончишь школу. Если мы продадим дом, денег как раз хватит, чтобы…  
\- Нет, - прервал Мин, мотая головой. – Я не хочу. Ты всегда так любила этот дом, я вырос в нем. Он должен остаться нашим.  
\- Но тогда…  
\- Я знаю, - в третий раз сказал Мин. – Я поступлю как-нибудь. А если и нет, то тоже не беда. Заплати за дом.  
Мин попытался прогнать с лица разочарованное выражение и улыбнуться – он не верил в собственные слова, но ничего другого позволить себе сказать не мог.  
\- Не волнуйся, мам, все будет хорошо.  
\- Мин, - устало протянула женщина. – Как же тяжело.  
\- Ничего, - Мин отставил пустую чашку. – Мы постараемся. 

Сехун счастливо улыбался, смотря вникуда за окно столовой.  
\- Он похвалил меня… - улыбка стала еще шире и бестолковее. – Он положил руку мне на плечо, а потом сказал: «Молодец, Сехун»… Лучшие мгновения в моей жизни.  
\- Ну да, - хмыкнул Мин. – Если бы он знал, что ты в мыслях уже раздел его и разделся сам, он вряд ли бы стал класть руку тебе на плечо и говорить «Молодец, Сехун», - ядовитым тоном заметил Мин.  
\- Вечно ты все портишь. И вообще, я не раздевал его в мыслях, ему и в одежде хорошо.  
\- Никогда-никогда? – поинтересовался Мин, отложив вилку.  
Сехун замолчал.  
\- Ты опять краснеешь, - рассмеялся Мин. – Ты думешь о нем… в душе, когда… правильно?  
\- Ты злой, - решительно заявил Сехун. – Что случилось?  
\- Мать сказала, что денег на учебу нет, - неохотно сказал Мин. – Так что после школы я пойду работать на заправку, не иначе. И никуда не поступлю.  
Сехун сочувственно вздохнул.  
\- Это несправедливо. Ты самый умный из всех моих знакомых, ты должен учиться.  
\- Не свезло, - иронично отозвался Мин.  
\- Погоди, - Сехун схватил его за руку. – А если у тебя будут хорошие рекомендации? Вместе с твоими отличными оценками, это должно помочь.  
\- От кого это, интересно? – выгнул бровь Мин.  
\- Да хотя бы от нашего руководителя. Он же преподавал в том университете, в который ты собрался поступать, он может тебе помочь.  
\- Вот еще, - скривился Мин. – Просить о чем-то этого старика.  
\- Выбор у тебя небольшой, - резонно заметил Сехун.  
\- И то верно, - вздохнул Мин. 

Когда учитель закончил писать уравнения на доске и сказал:  
\- Можете приступать. Час, как обычно, в вашем распоряжении, - Мин наклонился над тетрадкой и принялся переписывать задания. Первая контрольная по алгебре в этом году не казалась ему сложной, но он не хотел накосячить просто по невнимательности.  
От цифр Мина отвлек голос учителя, где-то у него за спиной сказавший:  
\- А ты, Лухан? Что, не собираешься писать?  
Когда Лухан на последней парте четко ответил:  
\- Не собираюсь, - Мин повернулся назад – как и добрая половина класса.  
\- И почему же, позволь поинтересоваться? - снова спросил учитель.  
\- Не понимаю ничего, - честно сказал Лухан, смотря прямо на старика-математика.  
\- Ты и не будешь понимать, если не начнешь учиться, - спокойно ответил учитель. – И самое время начать прямо сейчас.  
\- Зачем? – невежливо осведомился Лухан.  
\- Что зачем? – теряя терпение, переспросил математик.  
\- Зачем мне учиться? Зачем мне ваша математика?  
\- Разве ты не хочешь после школы поступить куда-нибудь и приобрести хорошую профессию?  
\- Да бросьте, - рассмеялся Лухан. – Мы оба знаем, что никуда меня не возьмут без денег, даже с хорошими отметками.  
Мин против воли подумал, что Лухан прав.  
\- Так какой смысл мне стараться учиться? Для саморазвития, что ли? – продолжил издеваться Лухан. – Просто потому, что так принято? Вы не можете сказать, зачем мне то, чему вы учите?  
Мин, глядя на лицо старого математика, подумал, что тот ищет нужные слова. Но не находит. В самом деле, что еще тут скажешь?  
\- Лухан…  
\- Нет, серьезно, - в голосе Лухана проскользнула какая-то злая ирония, когда он отодвинул стул и поднялся, - я не вижу смысла. Так что я, пожалуй, пойду куда-нибудь, где таким, как я, самое место. Пиццу развозить, например. Там хоть деньги платят.  
Математик растерянно смотрел в спину ученика, исчезающего за дверями, а потом совсем уже не к месту проронил:  
\- Лухан, постой…  
Мин снова уткнулся в тетрадку, с раздражением думая, что демарш Лухана отнял у него пять минут полезного времени. 

После уроков Мин неуверенно подошел к учительскому столу. Математик поднял голову:  
\- Минсок? Чего тебе? – и посмотрел на него устало.  
\- Я хотел попросить… - выдавил из себя Мин. А потом подумал, что это глупо. В добавок к тому, что унизительно. – Ладно, ничего.  
Мин развернулся и хотел уже было уйти, но старик остановил его:  
\- Если что-то хотел, то говори. Бояться сказать – глупо. Всегда умнее сначала попробовать, а потом уже струсить и сбежать.  
Мин сжал губы – еще бы тут не быть трусом, когда приходится строить из себя сиротку. Поэтому он говорит – прямо и сухо, без жалобной интонации просьбы:  
\- Мне нужны рекомендации в университет, где вы преподавали.  
Бровь математика удивленно приподнимается:  
\- Рекомендации? Но зачем?  
\- Да, - кивает Мин. – Я не смогу заплатить за учебу, поэтому могу надеяться только на них.  
\- Вот как, - разочарованно тянет учитель – уже второй раз за день его тыкают носом в несправедливость системы, которую он представляет. – Тогда, наверно, я и в самом деле смогу помочь… На кого ты хочешь учиться?  
\- Я хочу быть преподавателем в университете. Преподавать математику, - отвечает Мин, и его голос незаметно теплеет.  
\- Надо же, - усмехается математик. – Будущий коллега, значит.  
Он смотрит на ученика, чуть прищурившись, словно пытаясь убедиться в серьезности намерений Минсока. Этот парень всегда нравился ему и не нравился одновременно. Он был тихим, спокойным, трудолюбивым и дружелюбным, но ему всегда казалось, что за всем этим на самом деле скрывается что-то недоверчивое, темное, лишенное настоящей человеческой теплоты и отзывчивости. И все это вместе окрашивало милые улыбки Минсока в какие-то неприятные лицемерные тона.  
\- И ты считаешь, что твое призвание – учить? – спрашивает он, наконец.  
\- Я не знаю, - отвечает Мин, теребя рюкзак. – Но я думаю, что справился бы.  
\- Тогда… - учитель задумчиво покусывает кончик карандаша. – Давай договоримся. Я сделаю все возможное, чтобы тебя приняли, и напишу лучшую рекомендацию, если ты позанимаешься с Луханом.  
\- Что? – глаза Мина изумленно расширяются – вот уж чего, а этого он никак не ждал.  
\- Если он сможет учиться хотя бы на удовлетворительные оценки, ты докажешь, что в самом деле хочешь и можешь учить…  
\- Но он же даже слушать меня не будет! – отчаянно защищается Мин. – Он же никого вообще не слушает, в грош не ставит…  
\- В том-то и дело, - кивает математик. – Работа учителя или преподавателя не только в том, чтобы рассказать, как работают формулы. Самое сложное – найти подход к ученикам. Даже к тем, кто не хочет учиться… Так что, попробуешь?  
\- Будто у меня есть выбор, - уныло соглашается Мин, заранее с отчаянием думая, что Лухан пошлет его куда подальше, если вообще не ударит.


	2. Глубже

Мин весь день в школе уныло косился на Лухана, как обычно ничего не делающего на задней парте. Мин украдкой через плечо разглядывал его светлые волосы, тонкий нос и бледные губы, когда Лухан пялился в окно, и думал, что влип – волосы были взъерошены, так что казалось, что он не причесался с утра, тонкий нос морщился, а губы иногда беззвучно шевелились. Весь его вид, казалось, предупреждал о том, что от него лучше держаться подальше, особенно таким, как Мин, одуванчикам. Лухан не выглядел шпаной, не был похож на юного уголовника – он просто плевал… на школу, на отметки, на наказания и до кучи на свое будущее. И все это вместе давало ему право не бояться никого и ничего, делая по-настоящему пугающим персонажем.   
С тех пор, как Лухан перевелся к ним в класс года два назад, Мин не помнит, чтобы кому-то удавалось с ним поладить. Даже учителя вскоре отказались от мальчика, который на любую попытку подружиться с ним отвечал нарочно агрессивно, давая почувствовать, что ему лучше одному, без тех, кто пытается вытереть ему сопли или залезть в душу, чтобы утешить. А, опираясь на слухи, можно было предположить, что немного сочувствия в случае Лухана оказалось бы не лишним – весь маленький городок знал, что матери у него то ли никогда вовсе не было, то ли она умерла до того, как они переехали сюда, а его отец, мягко выражаясь, не чувствовал большой ответственности за неродного сына. Весь маленький городок знал, что иногда на лице Лухана расцветают фиолетовые цветы, но предпочитал думать, что оставляют их частые драки с теми, кто обычно просит закурить на темной улице. Мин знал только одного человека, который вроде как ладил с Луханом. Удивительно, но Чонин был мальчиком из довольно богатой семьи, и, как подозревал Мин, крутился вокруг Лухана только потому, что на него в случае чего можно было свалить всю вину – как в тот раз, когда они подрались в каком-то баре, и ночь в каталажке провел именно Лухан, а не Чонин. Мин бы даже чисто по человечески пожалел Лухана, посетовал, что им пользуются, а он не видит, если бы не удивительное безразличие Лухана, распространявшееся, казалось, даже на Чонина – Лухан ходил с ним курить на задний двор, ухмылялся в ответ на его скабрезные шуточки, соглашался устроить очередной дебош, но, похоже, как и всем остальным, никогда не доверял… Лухан был диким, как зверек, он кусал протянутую руку, не разбираясь, собирается она его ударить или приласкать. Лухан был абсолютно диким, внутри него жила какая-то своя свобода, и правилам он подчинялся только потому, что иллюзия повиновения избавляла его от нового назойливого вмешательства в его мир неприрученной стихии.   
Суммируя всю имеющуюся информацию о Лухане, Мин мог определенно сказать, что находиться с ним рядом не хотелось. Очень не хотелось. Поэтому когда учитель после уроков, отпустив всех, сказал:   
\- Лухан, Минсок, останьтесь, - Мин только обреченно вздохнул, затолкав в рюкзак пенал.   
Мин видел, что Лухан удивился, скривился, но к учительскому столу все-таки подошел. Мин смотрел на его тонкие руки, теребящие ручку рюкзака, на поношенную футболку и джинсы, задний карман которых оттопыривался, он готов был поклясться, от пачки с сигаретами, и с неприязнью думал, что сейчас Лухан фыркнет, скажет в очередной раз, что нахер ему не сдалась эта математика, и уйдет, хлопнув дверью. И тогда плакали его рекомендации… Впрочем, может, оно и к лучшему – тратить свое время на такого, как Лухан, Мину не хотелось все сильнее.   
\- Лухан, - начал учитель, - твои оценки по математике просто чудовищные. Ты не сдашь выпускной экзамен, если не исправишь их.   
\- Ну и что, - хмыкнул Лухан, засунув руки в карманы джинсов. – Не очень и хотелось.   
\- Вряд ли ты осознаешь, как трудно тебе будет без аттестата, - прервал математик. – Поэтому я хочу, чтобы Минсок позанимался с тобой…  
Лухан поднял голову и недоверчиво посмотрел на Мина, словно спрашивая у него, с чего вдруг такая доброта.   
\- Если он сможет вытянуть тебя, я напишу ему рекомендацию, чтобы он смог поступить в университет. Я говорю это тебе, потому что хочу, чтобы ты знал, что ему очень важно, будешь ли ты стараться или подведешь его. Я хочу, чтобы вы двое сделали все возможное, чтобы эти занятия пошли вам обоим на пользу.   
Мин готов поспорить, что за все школьные годы такого странного выражения лица у Лухана он не видел – взъерошенный колючий парень перед ним переминается с ноги на ногу и кусает губу, словно спорит с кем-то внутри себя.   
\- Так как, Лухан, - спрашивает учитель, - согласен?   
И Мин удивленно моргает, когда Лухан тихо говорит:   
\- Согласен.   
\- Вот и славно, - с заметным облегчением выдыхает математик, так что Мин понимает, что старый учитель так же, как и он сам, не был уверен в ответе Лухана. – Я был бы рад, если бы вы начали сегодня. Можете идти.   
Мин уныло тянет рюкзак со стула и плетется к выходу, оглядываясь на Лухана, на лице которого снова невозможно ничего прочитать. Он дожидается Лухана у школьных дверей и устало спрашивает:   
\- К тебе пойдем? Мне было бы удобнее у тебя.  
Лухан смотрит на него, моргая, а потом трясет головой, словно отгоняет навязчивые мысли, и говорит:   
\- Пошли.   
Мин шагает вслед за Луханом по залитой солнцем школьной дорожке, смотря ему в спину на поношенный рюкзак, и старательно топит в груди сожаление по поводу того, что ему придется потратить этот солнечный день на неуютного, колючего и в общем-то совершенно ему безразличного одноклассника.   
Лухан вытаскивает из заднего кармана пачку сигарет, выбивает одну, щелкает зажигалкой. Весь дым крепких и дешевых сигарет неудачно сдувает на Мина, и он закашливается.   
\- Ты чего? – спрашивает обернувшийся Лухан.   
\- Ничего, - хрипит Мин. – Не люблю дым.   
\- А… - роняет Лухан. А потом к удивлению Мина делает глубокую затяжку и выбрасывает недокуренную сигарету в кусты. 

В доме Лухана Мину становится еще неуютнее. Его собственный дом всегда, благодаря матери, был похож на нарядную игрушку, удивляющую взгляд яркостью цветов и зеленой травы, а дом Лухана пугал заброшенностью, ненужностью и запустением, словно старый сарай, в котором его обитатели лишь ночевали, не стремясь оставить здесь частичку своей души и тепла. В темном узком коридоре, поднимаясь по ступенькам, Мин вообще едва не упал – не поддержи его Лухан, который двигался в темноте, как кошка, он бы свалился. Лухан быстро отдернул от него руки и пробормотал:   
\- Извини, темно. Лампочку все как-то… - Лухан не договорил, словно почувствовал бессмысленность объяснений – Мин и в самом деле подумал, что эту унылую конуру лампочки не спасут.   
Комната Лухана оказалась еще удивительнее – Мину, привыкшему к своей большой и светлой, она казалась пеналом, с одного боку которого пристроилась кровать, а с другого стол. Вдвоем с Луханом в ней было так тесно, что на Мина накатил приступ клаустрофобии, и он в панике потянулся к окну, раскрывая створку в солнце на улице.   
\- Эй, осторожно, - поспешно предупредил его Лухан, но опоздал – гнилая створка форточки раскрылась и ударила Мина по голове.   
Мин подумал, что ему все здесь отвратительно, эта нищета и беспризорность жалка и невыносима. Она пугает – Мин на самом деле никогда бы не хотел знать, как живет Лухан и что его окружает – чтобы не чувствовать этой предательской томительной жалости. Он с неприятным удивлением понимает, почему Лухан всегда скрывал подробности своей жизни.   
\- Извини, - еще раз говорит Лухан глухим голосом – он хорошо успел разглядеть выражение отвращения на лице Мина.   
\- Ничего, - показным бодрым тоном отвечает Мин. – Садись. С чего бы ты хотел начать?  
\- Ну… - Лухан избегает смотреть на Мина. – Вообще-то мне все равно. Я на самом деле ничего не знаю, так что ты можешь не…   
\- Я постараюсь, - прерывает Мин, морщась. – Раз тебе все равно, давай начнем с дифференциалов.   
Мин раскрывает учебник на корке и тыкает в формулы:   
\- Думаю, учить определения бесполезно. Давай сразу займемся практикой. Эти правила надо выучить, в них нечего понимать: производная от числа – ноль…   
Мин озвучивает первые пять-шесть правил, тыкая карандашом в буквы и разглядывая лицо Лухана, на котором отражается странная смесь – он вроде бы и старается запомнить, а вроде бы и совсем не здесь, и кончик карандаша его интересует больше, чем голос Мина.   
\- А теперь примеры…   
\- Я не запомнил, - торопливо предупреждает Лухан, мешая Мину закрыть корку, на которой написаны формулы.   
\- Ну и что? – спрашивает Мин. – Всегда можешь посмотреть, никто не запрещает.   
Мин объясняет парочку примеров, изумленно смотря на Лухана – судя по его лицу, он думает, что математика вся состоит из сложнейших задачек, над которыми надо напряженно раздумывать.   
\- Ничего сложного нет, - в конце концов говорит Мин. – Чтобы написать на удовлетворительно, надо решить простейшие примеры, которые требуют только знания формулы.   
\- И все? – спрашивает Лухан.  
\- Все, - кивает Мин, оставляя ему карандаш и указывая на задания, которые Лухан должен сделать.   
Лухан скребет грифелем листок, то и дело поворачивая учебник, чтобы взглянуть на формулы, и Мин смотрит на его золотистые высветленные волосы со странной смесью тоски и удивления – он никогда бы не стал ожидать от Лухана такого старания… Как оказалось, он так мало знал о человеке, с которым проучился два года – и от этого немного тоскливо. Когда Лухан заканчивает, Мин проверяет ответы, вычеркивая неправильные и объясняя ошибки. К его большому сожалению, верных ответов не так уж и много, что убеждает его в том, что Лухан далеко не гений. Мин замечает, как Лухан расстраивается, когда видит, что его старания принесли мало результатов, и с улыбкой предлагает решить еще пару упражнений.   
Лухан снова марает бумагу, чертя на ней ужасным почерком кривые буквы, и Мин внезапно просит:   
\- У тебя есть что-нибудь попить? В горле пересохло.   
Лухан отрывается от листка и смотрит на Мина темными, блестящими, но какими-то туманными глазами, и Мин против воли думает, что они красивые именно из-за этого диковатого тумана в них. Лухан встает и идет к двери, Мин поспешно поднимается за ним.   
\- Нет-нет, - быстро говорит Лухан, - посиди здесь.   
Глаза Мина расширяются, когда внезапная мысль о том, что Лухан не хочет, чтобы Мин видел больше того, что уже успел рассмотреть, приходит к нему в голову. Мин покорно опускается на кровать и дожидается возвращения Лухана, который протягивает ему горячую кружку с чаем. На ободе кружки скол, пропитавшийся несмываемым коричневым от чая, и Мин осторожно делает глоток, чтобы не пораниться об него. Чай дешевый, очень крепкий и без сахара – Мин совсем не привык к такому, и, допивая его, он не понимает, горчит у него во рту от этого вкуса или от всего вместе, включая неухоженный дом, комнату-пенал, побитую кружку и внезапно старательного Лухана.   
Мин на прощанье говорит:   
\- Хорошо. Остальное доделаем завтра, - поспешно складывая учебники в рюкзак и пробираясь через темную лестницу на улицу, к теплу и свету, подальше от Лухана, так и не ответившего ему ничего.   
Мин думает, что солнце на улице, родная кровать и хороший, дорогой чай, который всегда так любила его мать, вытравит с языка вкус того дешевого, луханевского чая, но он продолжает думать об однокласснике даже когда засыпает. 

Неделю спустя Сехун, сидя на низкой скамеечке у спортивной площадки, спрашивает, кривя губы:   
\- И как ты с ним вообще уживаешься?   
\- Да он нормальный, - отвечает Мин, про себя даже ухмыляясь – Сехун не видел, как Лухан на самом деле от него шарахается, словно боится задеть, так что Мин уже и думать забыл, что хулиганистого Лухана все боятся.   
\- Ага, как же, поверил я тебе, - хмыкает Сехун. – Он мне вчера опять дверью треснул.   
\- Ты, наверно, снова стоял в проходе и тупил? – Мин улыбается, с прищуром разглядывая Сехуна, довольно жмурящегося на солнце.   
\- Не тупил, просто шнурки завязывал, - огрызается Сехун.   
\- Ну вот видишь, - Мин улыбается еще шире, не сомневаясь в том, что Сехун опять во всем сам виноват.   
\- Чего ты его защищаешь? – вскидывается Сехун. – Он же реально больной, с половиной школы подраться успел.   
\- Потому что все его задирают, - спокойно отвечает Мин. – Ты, например, ни за что уебищем назвал. Вряд ли тебе это было бы приятно.   
\- Так он и есть уебище, чего стесняться-то? Учится плохо, друзей нет, родители черт знает кто. Дерется, как сумасшедший, вот все его и боятся.   
\- Ты ничего о нем не знаешь, - Мин качает головой, рассеянно думая, что Лухан на самом деле просто защищается от всех этих насмешек… Что на самом деле странное в нем, так это дикость – будто ему неизвестны нормальные способы выражения эмоций. У Лухана все обострено на два цвета, черный и белый, - белый он не трогает, потому что не понимает, черный кусает сразу.   
\- И знать не хочу, - отвечает Сехун, вытягивая ноги и подставляя солнцу бледную шею. – Что я действительно хотел бы знать, так это есть ли у Кима Чондэ подружка.   
\- Не сомневайся, - смеется Мин. – Красотка с большими сиськами. И даже если он обратит на тебя внимание, тебе все равно ничего не светит, потому что, - Мин трясет Сехуна за плечо, - очнись, Сехун, очнись, никто в этом городе никогда не признается, что он гей, тем более учитель, тем более Чондэ. Завязывай с этим.   
Сехун болтается от встряски, как тряпичная куколка, пока не стряхивает Мина с себя:   
\- Не хочу завязывать. Я договорился с ним, буду кем-то вроде лаборанта в классе информатики.   
\- Сехун, - укоризненно говорит Мин. – Не вздумай к нему лезть.   
\- А что? – Сехун улыбается игриво, разводя ноги. – Думаешь, я слишком плохо выгляжу?   
\- Ты выглядишь слишком хорошо, - одергивает Мин, поднимаясь и пиная ему по ногам, чтобы снова сдвинуть их вместе. – Это меня и пугает… Ладно, мне надо идти…  
\- Опять к своему Лухану?   
\- Он не мой, - поправляет Мин. – Но да, к нему. 

Мин нарочно стоит за спиной Лухана, делая вид, что смотрит на то, что он пишет. Он хорошо знает, как это заглядывание под руку обычно бесит, но ничего не может с собой поделать – Лухан сопит, мнет локтем тетрадь и весь будто старается прижаться к столу, чтобы отодвинуться от Мина подальше. Мина бесконечно умиляет это стремление Лухана избежать любых прикосновений к нему, которое Мин не может понять, и он сам провоцирует одноклассника, специально задевая его руку, чтобы забрать ручку и объяснить пример, на котором застрял Лухан.   
\- Ты перенес неправильно, - говорит Мин, наклоняясь над столом. – Минус, а не плюс.   
Он протягивает ручку обратно Лухану, который снова утыкается лицом в листок, старательно игнорируя раздражающее присутствие Мина за спиной.   
Мин про себя смеется над этим ребяческим поведением, окончательно убеждаясь в том, что Лухан его просто стесняется. Он тихонько постукивает Лухану по плечу, обтянутому в серую футболку, заставляя распрямиться:   
\- Глаза испортишь, поднимись.   
Когда Лухан бросает на него смущенный взгляд, Мин только улыбается в ответ:   
\- Мне мама всегда так говорит.   
Лухана бесконечно смущают любые проявления теплоты. 

Еще неделю спустя, когда Мин заставляет решать задачи посложнее, Лухан измученно впечатывает ручку в тетрадь:   
\- Ну не могу я… Я не понимаю…  
Мин разглядывает его с любопытством – это первый раз, что Лухан упрямится и высказывает недовольство.   
\- Зачем ты, - Мин запинается, - вообще согласился?   
Лухан молчит, упрямо глядя в тетрадь.   
\- Это ведь не из-за меня, нет? – допытывается Мин. Лухан продолжает молчать. – Хорошо, не из-за меня, но ведь была причина, почему ты согласился заниматься. Хочешь закончить школу?   
Лухан отрицательно мотает головой:   
\- Нет. Мне наплевать на школу.   
\- Тогда почему?   
\- Какая тебе разница, - внезапно грубо отвечает Лухан. – Тебя попросили просто объяснить мне эти дурацкие задачки, так и объясняй.   
Мин надувает губы, поправляя зеленую жилетку.   
\- Ну хорошо. Что тебе непонятно?   
\- Дифференциалы эти, производные – зачем они нужны, я не понимаю. Будто их выдумали специально для того, чтобы было, чем заеба… - Лухан останавливается.  
Мин смеется.   
\- Ага. А войны начинали, чтобы было, что на истории изучать.   
Лухан понимает, что над ним издеваются, и опускает голову.   
\- Ну вообще-то, производная – это быстрота изменения функции, - говорит Мин. – Но можно посмотреть иначе. Если сравнить функцию, например, с любовью…   
Лухан поднимает на Мина удивленный взгляд.   
\- А почему нет? – спрашивает Мин. – Изогнутая кривая, которую кидает с плюса на минус, которая изгибается, стремясь приблизиться к оси, никогда ее не пересекая… Тогда я бы сказал, что производная – это секс. Она позволяет обнаружить минимумы и максимумы, она острие отношений. Способ проверить любовь на прочность, выявить слабые места... Так понятнее?   
\- Вроде того, - отвечает Лухан, облизывая губы. – Всю математику будешь на примере секса объяснять?   
\- Только в исключительных случаях, - строго отвечает Мин, наслаждаясь скептическим выражением лица Лухана - а потом смеется.   
\- Скажи, - Лухан кусает карандаш и исподлобья смотрит на Мина, - ты девственник?   
Смех Мина внезапно кончается. Не то чтобы ему было стыдно за свою невинность, просто он не видит ничего приятного в том, чтобы обсуждать это с Луханом. Поэтому он недоверчиво сужает глаза:   
\- Почему ты спрашиваешь?   
\- А почему ты стал объяснять мне это так?   
\- Я думал, тебе будет понятнее…  
\- Думал, - презрительно хмыкает Лухан, качаясь на стуле, и насмешка в его глазах не скрывается от Мина.   
\- Извини, - Мин быстро теряет остатки своего хорошего настроения. – Не собирался лезть в душу. 

Через месяц Лухан внезапно пропадает из школы, и Мин, чувствуя себя обязанным, дожидается его у дома. Лухан появляется вместе с глухим ревом мотоцикла, останавливая рядом c Мином потертую синюю хонду, снимает шлем, блестя на солнце светлыми волосами и виноватыми глазами:   
\- Извини, что не предупредил… У меня были дела.   
\- Ничего, - отвечает Мин. – Опять твоя пицца?   
\- Вроде того, - хмыкает Лухан.   
Мин осторожно касается надписи на баке, чувствуя не успевшее остыть тепло двигателя, а потом внезапно для самого себя говорит:   
\- Давай не будем сегодня заниматься. Погода слишком хорошая, да и мы вполне можем позволить себе отдохнуть.   
\- Хорошо, - осторожно соглашается Лухан. – И что тогда будем… будешь…  
Лухан запинается, явно не решаясь предположить, собирается Мин все же провести этот день с ним или просто уйти. Но Мин не замечает его растерянности, продолжая собирать кончиками пальцев пыль с корпуса хонды.  
\- Не знал, что у тебя есть мотоцикл.   
\- А, - рассеянно тянет Лухан, - это еще от моего отца. Настоящего, - добавляет он, и едва заметная горечь накладывается на слова. – Хочешь, научу с ним обращаться?   
\- Правда можно? – осторожно спрашивает Мин, блестя предательскими глазами – запах выхлопов бензина, горячее рычание и изящные линии хонды ему безумно нравятся. Когда Лухан подходит к нему ближе, Мин с удовольствием незаметно принюхивается к вороту его куртки, от которой тоже слабо тянет бензином.   
\- Садись, - Лухан указывает на потертое кожаное сиденье, и Мин пятится:   
\- Нет, ты не понял – я совсем не умею… - Мин отрицательно мотает головой, отгоняя от себя уже успевшие нарисоваться картинки, на которых мать плачет над его надгробием, а Лухан валяется в больнице с переломанной шеей. Но Лухану этот вид страхов, очевидно, незнаком, он легко толкает Мина за пояс вперед, заставляя перекинуть ногу через хонду, и опускается позади него, бросая уверенное:   
\- Не бойся.  
Мин чувствует, что неотвратимо тупеет, когда Лухан прижимается к нему сзади, удерживая его руки на руле своими холодными пальцами, а потом поворачивает ключ, спинывает подножку, заводится и с легкого толчка трогается вперед. Пока они выезжают из городка, Мин занят только тем, как бы высвободиться из-под пальцев Лухана и отодвинуться от него подальше, но когда это ему почти удается, они выезжают на пригородную трассу – и Лухан сам убирает руки.   
\- Что ты делаешь? – испуганно спрашивает Мин, стараясь перекричать ветер.   
\- Ничего. Просто держи прямо, - отвечает Лухан. – Ты почувствуешь его.   
Мину кажется, что у него в руках слишком мало сил, чтобы удержать тяжелый мотоцикл, и стоит ему сделать одно неловкое движение, они скатятся с дороги. Но Лухан осторожно поворачивает руль, показывая, насколько на самом деле хонда послушна, и Мин расслабляется. Ветер плещет в лицо отчаянно и свободно, рыжие деревья по бокам мелькают, как на пленке, которую кто-то быстро перематывает, а Лухан сзади не пытается им командовать. Мин как-то не думая, машинально нагибается, случайно поворачивая ручку на руле, так что хонда газует, и связь между этими фактами неожиданно прорисовывается только тогда, когда Лухан кладет руку ему на живот, заставляя снова выпрямиться, произнося над ухом:   
\- Осторожно.   
Мин вздрагивает и расслабляется.   
Наконец, перед очередным поворотом Лухан говорит:   
\- Тормози, - и помогает повернуть руль.   
С проселочной дорогой управляться труднее, но послушная хонда бодро катит по колее, пока Мин не останавливается рядом с маленькой рощей. Утомленные руки с непривычки дрожат, но на лице его вполне счастливая улыбка, когда он спрыгивает на землю.   
\- Домой? – спрашивает Лухан с каменным выражением лица, пытаясь спрятать свое разочарование, подсказывающее ему, что Мин сейчас кивнет, и этот день с ним, когда он был так близко к нему, как можно было только мечтать – касаясь пальцами его зеленой форменной жилетки, сжимая пальцы между своими, каждой клеточкой тела ощущая запах чистоты, поднимающийся от его волос и одежды – просто закончится, оставив ему еще месяцы, чтобы гнить в напрасных надеждах.   
Но Мин только весело мотает головой:   
\- Давай посмотрим, что это за место. Мне кажется, здесь кто-то жил. Смотри, это же яблоки, - Мин срывает с ближайшего дерева горсть ярко-красных, успевших от холода стать мягкими яблок. – Дикие яблоки.   
За деревьями действительно находятся развалины маленького деревянного дома, которые Мин осматривает, забираясь на гнилую террасу.  
\- Как ты думаешь, зачем кому-то понадобилось жить здесь? – спрашивает он, спрыгивая с гнилых досок – потому что это кажется надежнее, чем спускаться по лестнице с обвалившимися ступеньками.   
\- Надоели городские придурки? – вопросом отвечает Лухан, разглядывая глубокую дыру в земле, оставшуюся, видимо, от колодца.   
\- Ты не любишь людей? Они все для тебя надоедливые придурки? – насмешливо спрашивает Мин, подходя.   
\- Вроде того, - раздраженно говорит Лухан, быстро хватая Мина за пояс и сдвигая в сторону. – Не видишь, куда идешь?   
Мин растерянно хлопает глазами на дыру в земле под ногами, в которую он точно свалился бы по невнимательности, если бы не Лухан:   
\- Ой, колодец… - а потом вдруг говорит: - Неприятно, да? Кто-то сбежал сюда, чтобы сделать это место своим домом, посадил эти деревья – они же не плодоносят, просто для красоты – вырыл этот колодец, а теперь все разрушилось…  
Лухан с горьким упрямством смотрит на губы Мина, когда тот говорит – Мин удивляет его каждую минуту, Мин способен сожалеть о таких вещах, которые ему самому в голову не приходят. Мин в своих светлых брюках и зеленой жилетке, на самом деле вряд ли знающий, что такое болезненная нищета и отчаяние, запустение и разрушение, сочувствует хозяину этого места, которого наверняка на этом свете давно уже нет. Мин похож на рояль, который отзывается на все это звуками, которых Лухан никогда не слышал, болезненно яркими, человеческими под этим осенним солнцем. И Лухан умирает от отчаяния, понимая, что этот механизм никогда не зазвучит именно от его прикосновений, как бы он ни старался. Просто потому, что они слишком разные. Они рождены для разных дорог: Лухан для такой, как эта, с развалинами старого дома и никому не нужными дикими яблоками, а Мин – для большого города, для красивого будущего… Через год Мин, пока дождь поливает дороги столицы, будет сидеть в кафе рядом со своим университетом, и имя «Лухан» не будет для него значить ничего, даже непонятной жалости, которую Мин испытывает при виде этих развалин, Лухану не достанется.   
\- Ну и что? – резко говорит Лухан. – С этим ничего не сделать.   
\- Я знаю, - с легкой грустью отзывается Мин. – Просто не люблю, когда что-то так пропадает. Когда что-то разрушается, хотя могло бы стать большим и красивым.   
Пустота этого места, отчаянное одиночество под развалинами диких яблонь скребут Мина изнутри, заставляя мучиться от чего-то бессмысленного, что невозможно назвать словами, но удивительно близкого собственной грусти, когда он внезапно говорит:   
\- Я вот раньше тоже думал, что у меня красивая и счастливая семья, которая будет всегда, а потом отец…   
Мин замолкает, и Лухан поднимает голову, глядя на него:   
\- Умер?  
\- Нет, - Мин невесело смеется, различив в голосе Лухана явное сочувствие – Лухан предположил то, что было самым болезненным для него самого, но у Мина все гораздо проще… что, в общем-то, не делает этот факт менее горьким: - Просто ушел, завел там где-то себе… Вроде у меня даже сестра есть, представляешь. Я ее никогда не видел и не увижу.   
\- Но разве… - начинает Лухан и останавливается – ему самому в его одиночестве очень бы хотелось иметь хоть одного родного человека, которому он был бы дорог, поэтому отношения Мина он не понимает совсем.   
\- Знаю, - перебивает Мин. – Это неправильно, но… Я никогда его не прощу. За то, что он все испортил.   
Мин вздыхает, потом говорит:   
\- Пошли домой? – и Лухан плетется за ним следом, все так же не в силах осмыслить его слова. Мин сожалел о хозяине этого места от чистого сердца, но сказал, что не сможет простить своего отца. Сам он с радостью полюбил бы кого-нибудь, будь у него этот человек. Нежелание и невозможность как-то отвратительно некрасиво выворачиваются под этим беспечным осенним солнцем, и Лухан отталкивает ветви яблонь, грозящие расцарапать ему лицо, когда идет обратно к хонде.   
Лухан забывает о свои мыслях, когда на обратной дороге Мин прижимается к нему, пряча лицо от ветра между лопатками, и слабо держится за пояс тонкими ручками. 

Мин знает, что это странно и неприлично, но он часто думает о сексе, когда смотрит на людей. Когда видит пары с детьми, гуляющие в воскресенье по парку, его сознание услужливо подсовывает ему не самые умные мысли о том, что эти смеющиеся детишки появились в душной темноте спальни, когда член будущего папы двигался внутри будущей мамы без то ли случайно, то ли намеренно забытого презерватива.   
Желание ощущать свое тело голым, расслабленным и удовлетворенным под чьими-то горячими ласками – вполне естественно, но Мин искренне не понимает, как рождается эта близость. Ему все кажется, что, чтобы решиться, чтобы позволить кому-то проникнуть в себя, увидеть беззащитным в уродливой красоте обнаженного тела, надо доверять настолько, что это почти невозможно. Иначе все это – просто игра плоти, утонувшее в алкоголе или голоде похоти «Почему бы и нет».   
Мин часто смотрит на Сехуна, пытаясь представить, каким будет этот тонкий, дерзкий и робкий одновременно мальчик в чужой кровати, на смятых простынях. Мин знает, что у Сехуна еще не было – как знает и то, что ему очень хочется, и Сехун именно из тех, кто говорит «Почему бы и нет». Если Сехуну перепадет шанс залезть в штаны его любимому информатику, Мин не сомневается, что Сехун не станет размышлять о доверии, не будет искать в сексе большего смысла, чем в нем на самом деле должно быть.   
Глядя на Лухана, Мин против воли считывает маленькие детали, убеждающие его в том, что у него было, и не раз. Такой, как Лухан, вряд ли вообще видит разницу между сексом и приемом пищи – и то, и другое просто природа, не удовлетворять желание которой глупо и болезненно.   
Получается, что Сехун готов позволить поиметь себя, потому что любит и хочет, и ему все равно, будет это быстро, совсем не нежно или один единственный раз, Лухан, скорее всего, просто снимает штаны и молча делает свое дело, а сам он… А сам он придурок, ему хочется, чтобы его тело бесконечно ласкали, растравливая каждый нерв, чтобы на его прикосновения отзывались горячими распаленными вздохами. Мин надеется, что если он когда-нибудь все-таки доберется до постели, секс не будет казаться ему необходимостью, трофеем в гонке за чье-то сердце, он разденется не просто со скуки или по пьяни… Ему хочется, чтобы близость была именно близостью, без неловкости и угрызений совести, дарящей удовольствие и чувство защищенности… В конце концов, хотеть этого – ведь не преступление? Даже если дожидаясь исполнения своей мечты, он будет продолжать доставлять удовольствие сам себе, запираясь в ванной. 

\- Я поставил Корел на все компьютеры, - бодро сказал Сехун, с наслаждением потягиваясь, так что его короткая футболка задралась, обнажая кусочек соблазнительного бледного животика.   
\- Хорошо, - Чондэ едва ли посмотрел на него, кивнув головой. – Можешь идти.   
Это невнимание болезненно царапнуло по Сехуну, и он принялся разглядывать Чондэ, водящего карандашом по листам с проверочной работой. Сехун тихо обожал все в учителе – начиная от оправы дорогих коричневых очков и заканчивая тонкими губами, часто насмешливо кривящимися, когда студенты удивляли Чондэ своей бестолковостью. И обожал не только потому, что считал Чондэ восхитительно привлекательным в его простой мужской красоте, но и потому, что эти модные очки и насмешливая улыбка словно говорили, что перед классом спокойный и уверенный в себе молодой учитель на самом деле может оказаться горячим и страстным мальчишкой, только пытающимся казаться взрослым. Несдержанным, резким, едким… Сотни оттенков характера, которые Чондэ прятал под строгим пиджаком, возбуждали любопытство и любовь Сехуна, подстегивая желание добраться до Чондэ и стянуть маску.   
Ранние осенние сумерки с удовольствием затопили большие окна класса, освещенного только желтой лампой на столе Чондэ и синим светом мониторов с крутящейся на них заставкой, и Сехун подошел поближе к учительскому столу, чтобы нагнуться прямо перед ним, перевязывая шнурки.   
\- А вы? Еще не уходите?   
\- М-м-м… - рассеянно промычал Чондэ, отвлекаясь от листков и застревая взглядом на спине, оголившейся из-за сползшей футболки до самых лопаток. Чондэ, разглядывая ребра Сехуна, покрытые тонкой, казавшейся от желтого света из-под лампы золотистой кожей, подумал, что в школе надо бы запрещать носить такую откровенную одежду, и пробормотал: - Сейчас закончу и тоже пойду.   
\- Тогда можно я вас подожду? – спросил Сехун, с довольной ухмылкой словив взгляд, которым рассматривал его Чондэ. – Не люблю ходить по темноте один.   
\- По-подожди, - Чондэ запнулся от удивления. – Как же ты обычно домой добираешься?   
\- Обычно бывает светло, - улыбнулся Сехун, подкрадываясь еще ближе к столу.   
\- Тогда зачем ты вызвался помогать мне здесь, раз боишься темноты? – Чондэ отложил карандаш и посмотрел на подростка повнимательнее – слишком глупым ему казался этот разговор, а все жесты Сехуна, демонстрирующие ему белизну кожи и гибкость тела – неслучайными.   
\- Я хотел больше времени проводить с вами, - заявил Сехун, задыхаясь от собственной храбрости. Но ему нечего было терять – молодой учитель прочно поселился в его голове, и несмотря на все старания Сехуна, покидать ее не хотел. Сехун скатился рукой по футболке до самого живота и нырнул под нее, поглаживая молочную кожу, так что его движение при желании можно было бы назвать неприличным почесыванием, а не откровенным соблазнением. – Вы мне нравитесь, - добавил он.   
\- В каком смысле я тебе нравлюсь? – прошипел изумленный Чондэ, наблюдая, как пуговица на джинсах расстегивается, молния расходится, и за расстегнутой джинсовой тканью проступает салатово-зеленая ткань белья.   
\- В прямом, - ответил Сехун, поглаживая пальцами нежную полоску кожи внизу живота и нечаянно проникая пальцами под резинку трусов. – Я люблю вас.   
\- Перестань, Сехун, что ты делаешь, - Чондэ ловит руку Сехуна за запястье, намереваясь вытащить ее из белья, но понимает, что решение притронуться к нему вообще было ошибкой – Сехун хватает его руку и прижимает к себе, расправляя пальцы на мягком бугорке, прикрытом салатовой тканью.   
\- Учитель… - Чондэ чувствует, как Сехун сжимает бедра, сдавливая его руку, так что плоть под ней мягко перекатывается. – Чон-дэ…  
Сехун рвано выдыхает имя учителя, запрокидывая голову назад, так что кадык резко двигается, разрывая границу между желтым светом от лампы и тенью. И Чондэ при виде этого худого бесстыжего тела в дурацких ярких трусах обдает такой нестерпимой волной похоти, что он резко сжимает пальцы, заставляя красивые губы Сехуна болезненно изогнуться:   
\- Чондэ…  
\- Маленький ублюдок, - зло шипит Чондэ, прижимая чужое тело к столу и продолжая ласкать его рукой. – Ты этого хочешь?   
Сехун хныкает, как от боли, теряя сознание от возбуждения, но тянется к своей футболке, закатывая ее до груди, чтобы провести пальцами по твердым соскам и простонать:   
\- Нет… Я хочу, чтобы вы любили меня…  
Твердые вишневого цвета горошины сосочков на невыносимо бледной груди срывают Чондэ тормоза, и он припадает к ним губами, посасывая и чувствуя, как пальцы Сехуна зарываются ему в волосы.   
Сехун стонет, болезненно и так сладко, как никто и никогда еще не стонал под его руками, и к похоти Чондэ добавляется обожание, рожденное телом этого невинного мальчика, реагирующего на ласки так, как могут только абсолютные девственники. Чондэ резко тянет футболку Сехуна вверх, срывая с восхитительных, худых рук, толкает его на стол, сваливая бумаги и органайзер на пол, чтобы снова ощущать губами вишневый вкус яркой и нежной кожи сосочков, продолжая с наслаждением водить рукой по твердой плоти в расстегнутых штанах.   
\- Учитель… - Сехун извивается под поцелуями, пугая изгибами тонкого тела, просит: – Чондэ, поцелуй меня…  
\- Да, малыш, - горячо выдыхает Чондэ перед тем, как стиснуть его ребра и прижаться властными губами к невинным розовым губкам шлюшки-Сехуна.


	3. Решение

Лухан с другого конца школьного двора незаметно наблюдал за Мином и Сехуном, разговаривавшим у большого дерева рядом с оградой. Его больше интересовало лицо Мина, его раскосые лисьи глаза и легкая улыбка, но реакция Сехуна была объективно интереснее – Лухан готов был поклясться, что длинный блондин заливался краской, становясь похожим на помидорину.   
Сехун действительно мучительно покраснел под взглядом Мина, когда выдавил из себя:   
\- Ну да, мы целовались.  
\- Что? – глаза Мина удивленно расширились. – Надеюсь, ничего хуже поцелуев ты натворить не успел, идиот?   
\- Да что ты кричишь на меня, - огрызнулся Сехун.   
\- Потому что волнуюсь, - прошипел Мин, дергая его за футболку и разворачивая к себе. – Ты же не спал с ним, нет?   
\- Нет, - пробурчал Сехун.   
Мин облегченно выдохнул. И тут же подавился, когда Сехун добавил:   
\- Он не захотел без…   
\- Без чего? – угрожающе спросил Мин.   
\- Без презерватива, отстань от меня, - выпалил Сехун.   
Мин пару раз похлопал глазами, а потом спросил:   
\- И что дальше?   
\- Ну… - Сехун колупал ногтем кору на дереве. – Я их купил…   
\- Ты??? – Мину хотелось придушить этого блондинистого идиота, и он стукнул ему по рукам. – Прекрати ковырять дерево! Ты похож на ребенка, ты ведешь себя, как ребенок, ты думаешь, как… Какого вообще черта? Если ты собрался с ним трахаться, и он не против, он должен заботиться о защите! Ты не понимаешь, что он тобой пользуется? Не понимаешь, что это некрасиво как минимум?   
\- Все я понимаю, - вздохнул Сехун. – Просто… от меня же не убудет. А я его так люблю, что…  
Мин понимал, что Сехун совсем не шутил. Даже если он надумал себе всю эту любовь, переживать его она заставляла по-настоящему, и покорно принимать презрительное отношение Чондэ – тоже.   
\- Не позволяй относиться к тебе, как к шлюхе, - предупредил Мин, обнимая костлявые плечи Сехуна. – Ты заслуживаешь большего, чем он может дать.   
\- Может быть, он не такой и плохой? – робко спросил Сехун, подняв на Мина туманные глаза.   
Мин сжал губы и промолчал.   
\- Э… - раздалось за спиной, и Мин обернулся – Лухан неуверенно переминался с ноги на ногу и мял рюкзак. – Я думал, ты забыл…   
Мин отпустил плечи Сехуна, шепнув ему:   
\- Не наделай глупостей, - и поспешил вслед за Луханом. 

Мин наклонился слишком близко к Лухану – и сморщился.   
\- Извини, от меня сигаретами воняет, - пробурчал Лухан, отворачиваясь. – Что, говоришь, тут надо сделать?   
А Мин так и застыл, большими глазами рассматривая его челюсть – на тонкой острой косточке красовался мутный лиловый синяк.   
\- Откуда это у тебя? – Мин за подбородок развернул лицо Лухана к себе и не удержался – погладив ушиб большим пальцем.   
\- Об дверь ударился, - медленно проговорил Лухан, осторожно касаясь пальцев на своей щеке, чтобы не спугнуть.   
\- Не ври, - Мин убрал руку, - невозможно так удариться. С кем ты подрался?   
\- Ни с кем я не дрался, - тихо сказал Лухан, прощаясь с теплым прикосновением чужих пальцев.   
\- Это глупо, Лухан, - Мин разозлился и принялся раздраженно мерять шагами комнату. – Наносить себе увечья, доказывая что-то придуркам на улице. Если они тебе в следующий раз голову проломят? Почему тебе настолько на себя наплевать? А если они тебе сломают что-нибудь, оно тебе надо? Зачем ты лезешь?   
\- Ни к кому я не лез, сказал же! – вспылил Лухан, поднимаясь и со скрежетом отодвигая стул.  
\- Тогда откуда, черт возьми, синяк? – заорал Мин. – Как же бесит эта твоя манера…  
\- Откуда? – тоже криком переспросил Лухан. – Правда хочешь знать?   
\- Хочу! Будь добр, просвети!  
\- Отец угостил по пьяни! – проорал Лухан.   
Мин сник за секунду, запнулся, посмотрел в глаза Лухана, в которых ярость растворялась так же быстро, как в его собственных, пробормотал:   
\- Извини, - опускаясь на кровать.   
\- Ничего, - Лухан шмыгнул носом и тоже сел обратно, взявшись за ручку, старательно делая вид, что это не он орал тут только что.   
Мин смотрел на него с кровати, благодарный Лухану за то, что он не смотрит – потому что контролировать выражение своего лица получалось плохо. Он видел перед собой светловолосого мальчика, прилежно глядящего в тетрадку с решениями – и только. Да, этот мальчик был нелюдимом, много курил и ругался, как шпана – но кроме этого не делал ничего плохого. И Мину почему-то было до слез обидно за несправедливое отношение к Лухану – он ведь и сам в первую очередь предположил, что Лухан подрался. Лухан не был чем-то плохим и вконец испорченным – но этого никто не видел.   
\- И часто он тебя так? – вырвалось из Мина.   
\- Нет, - голос у Лухана глухой, он явно отвечает неохотно. – Он редко напивается… так.  
\- Ясно, - отзывается Мин, хотя ему ничерта на самом деле неясно – зачем бить Лухана? Зачем делать больно этому и без того затравленному мальчику?   
Мин неохотно объясняет пример, в котором ошибся Лухан, и понуро идет домой – чувство, что он ничем не может помочь Лухану, разъедает его изнутри неприятной кислотой. 

После того, как математик раздает проверенные листки с очередной контрольной, Мин незаметно оборачивается назад, вопросительно приподнимая бровь. Лухан довольно ухмыляется и показывает ему три пальца. Мин тоже усмехается.   
А после урока просит у Лухана листок с решениями и внимательно изучает его.  
\- Круто, - язвительно, но как-то по-хорошему говорит Лухан. – Первая положительная оценка по алгебре в моей жизни.   
\- Дурак, - отвечает Мин, но тоже без злобы. – Вообще-то, здесь едва ли на тройку, он тебя просто пожалел.   
Лухан обиженно шмыгает носом:   
\- Вот зараза… А я-то думал…  
Мин смеется, а потом тянет Лухана за рукав:   
\- Пошли. Тебе еще работать и работать.   
Когда они выходят из школы, Лухан смущенно держится рукой за живот – и Мин заливается смехом. К неудовольствию Лухана его живот громко урчит еще раз, и Мин, перестав смеяться, спрашивает:   
\- Ты голодный?   
\- Последний раз вчера утром пожрал, - Лухан спотыкается, а потом поправляется: - поел…  
Мин неловко кашляет – но не из-за грубого слова. Лухан сказал это так, будто не есть сутки – нормально.   
\- Пойдем ко мне? – предлагает Мин. – Это смешно, но… я хорошо готовлю.   
Лухан пожимает плечами и идет следом за Мином.   
Когда по большой светлой кухне вовсю разносится аромат жареного мяса, Мин ставит перед Луханом тарелку с овощами:   
\- Почисти.   
\- А? – Лухан смотрит на него большими глазами. – Я?   
\- Ну а кто еще? – смеется Мин. – Есть же хочешь.   
\- Хочу, - отвечает Лухан, неуверенно принимая нож.   
Мина от души забавляют его неловкие попытки разобраться с овощами – Лухан чистит картофелину так, будто делал это от силы раза два в жизни, толсто срезая шкуру и тихо матерясь, когда она выпадывает у него из рук и булькается в чашку с водой, окатывая его брызгами.   
\- Какой же ты растяпа, - издевается Мин, привыкший, что на его упреки Лухан реагирует почти детским смущением.   
\- Да не умею я! – возмущается Лухан, но все-таки принимается за следующую картофелину.   
Мин думает, что Лухана всего-то и нужно немного подтолкнуть. Дать ему почувствовать, что он нормальный, живой человек, а не брошенный ребенок.   
Мину нравится смотреть, как Лухан ест – несмотря на его согнутую спину и некрасивое сипение, с которым он втягивает в себя горячую жидкость. Лухан отчаянно худой и какой-то жилистый, до невозможности похожий на нескладного, голодного щенка, суетящегося у миски с кормом, пытаясь урвать побольше. Мин чувствует себя сестрой милосердия, когда говорит Лухану:   
\- Приходи ко мне почаще. Мне нравится готовить… когда едят с таким аппетитом.   
Мин старался сказать как можно мягче, но Лухан все-таки уловил спрятанный в словах смешок – он покосился на Мина и стал есть аккуратнее, сдержанно поблагодарив:   
\- Вкусно, правда. Но я как-нибудь и сам…  
Мин вздохнул, ругнув себя за то, что не смог предложить Лухану помощь так, чтобы он не отказался, и встал, чтобы помыть посуду. И он совершенно точно не знает, как умудрился разбить стакан, а потом еще и порезаться об осколки, так что из пальца начала сочиться теплая красная кровь.   
\- Черт, - выругался Мин, надавливая на порез в надежде, что кровь остановится. Он не любил кровь. Просто ненавидел эту теплую красноту, вытекающую из беззащитного тела, запах железа сводил его с ума, а от вкуса тянуло вывернуть желудок над унитазом.   
Когда Лухан взял его руку и засунул под воду, он так и попытался ему объяснить:   
\- Не люблю кровь… Не боюсь, просто не люблю…  
\- Ага, я верю, - очень скептическим тоном отозвался Лухан, обматывая бинт вокруг пальца.   
Лухана смешили попытки Мина доказать ему, что ему противно, а не страшно. Сам он относился к крови совершенно безразлично – а вот эту, которая вытекала из Мина, вообще хотелось слизать и попробовать на вкус. И он бы так и сделал, но, к счастью, не все мозги в его голове еще отказали, и он просто вернул забинтованную руку Мину – хотя выпускать эту теплую ладошечку из своих пальцев совсем не хотелось.   
Мин беспомощно посмотрел сначала на свой палец, потом на гору посуды в раковине, потом на Лухана.   
\- Ладно, - Лухан скрипнул зубами. – Я помою. 

Лухан кусал кончик карандаша и исподлобья разглядывал Мина – тот с нежной и бессмысленной улыбкой тер пальцем экран сенсора и молчал уже минут десять, хотя обычно всегда замечал, когда Лухан застревал на очередной задачке. Эта бессмысленная улыбка и удручала Лухана – казалось, что когда Мин улыбается так, он далеко от Лухана, далеко от этой грязной комнаты, далеко от своей обязанности заниматься с Луханом. Эта улыбка – легко и ненавязчиво показывала, что Лухан Мину, в общем-то, безразличен. И Лухан не выдержал.  
\- Почему ты улыбаешься? – спросил он.   
\- А? – Мин соизволил отвлечься от телефона. А потом улыбнулся еще нежнее. – Просто… Мать сказала, что договорится с каким-то там знакомым своего знакомого, - Мин взмахнул рукой, показывая, что цепочка этих знакомых длинная и не особо надежная, - и меня примут в университет, если я пройду по баллам. – Мин уверенно улыбнулся. – А я пройду.  
\- Я… рад, - выдавил из себя неискреннее признание Лухан. – Это значит, что больше не будешь со мной заниматься?   
Мин посмотрел на него удивленно, поймал разочарованный блеск в глазах Лухана и неохотно ответил:   
\- Ну… я… я не думал об этом.   
Лухан подумал, что он врет – не о том, что не думал, а о том, что не бросит его. Бросит сразу же, как только шанс, который пообещала ему мать, станет весить больше, чем обещание с рекомендациями. Лухан смотрел на Мина, опирающегося спиной о подоконник, разглядывал его светлые брюки, салатовую жилетку, белую рубашку с жесткими манжетами, тихо умирая внутри от отчаянного, жалкого чувства, что Мин, по счастливой случайности вдруг шагнувший в его жизнь, Мин, который среди всех избегавших его относившийся к нему, как к равному, скоро исчезнет – и Лухану снова останется только унизительная участь ловить остающийся от него запах чистоты, когда он проходит мимо в школьном коридоре. Для Лухана Мин был чем-то вроде ангела, существом из другого мира, не замаранным его собственной вечной грязью и отчаянием. Его руки с квадратными ладошками казались Лухану игрушечными, его голос был ярче, чем вспышки на солнце, улыбку на красивых губах хотелось запомнить до последней крохотной трещинки на нежной коже обветренной нижней, а глаза… глаза Лухан вообще не мог описать или сравнить с чем-нибудь. Огромные диски радужки в них цветом в размытую дождем грязь производили на Лухана такой же эффект, как сферы сближающихся где-то в глубоком космосе планет – огромные махины звездной плоти и Лухан, которого неизбежно затирает между ними.   
Лухан хотел сказать ему, что он – лучшее, что Лухан видел в своей жизни. Лухан хотел бы заставить его остаться… Но бессмысленные надежды только сильнее разъедают Лухана – оставляя ему в подарок к отчаянию еще и злость. Мин уйдет, а он останется. И глупо было даже на секунду позволить себе мечтать, что они могли бы… Если бы… И эта белая рубашка под бледно-зеленой жилеткой и удивленный взгляд в огромных глазах – это все в последний раз.   
Подхлестываемый этим взглядом, Лухан поднимается из-за стола, делает пару шагов вперед – крохотная комнатка не позволит спрятаться или отодвинуться. И только тогда Мин понимает, что что-то и в самом деле не так – в глазах-сферах на секунду мелькает опасение… А еще через секунду его уже грубо целуют, прижимая к подоконнику.   
\- Лухан, - Мину с трудом удается оттолкнуть словно сошедшего с ума Лухана, выцеловывающего его шею, на десяток сантиметров. – Перестань, что ты делаешь…  
Губы Мина некрасиво кривятся – он никогда не мог себе представить, что его будет целовать такой, как Лухан – запущенный, неухоженный, не говоря уже о том, что парень. Мин отчаянно упирается ему в плечи, пытаясь скинуть чужие губы, высасывающие из легких воздух, со своих.   
Но сопротивляться Лухану сейчас бесполезно – как только он попробовал на вкус эти губы, которые снились ему по ночам, когда понял, как сладко и гибко ощущается поясница Мина под его рукой, остановить его стало невозможно. С решимостью восставшей машины он целовал губы, которые казались похожими на летние ягоды, а то, что руки Мина упирались в его плечи – что же, становилось только проще схватиться за тонкие запястья и задвинуть их за спину.   
Когда в результате своего сопротивления Мин оказался в еще более жалком положении, чем вначале, он решил попробовать снова договориться с Луханом:   
\- Лухан, послушай меня, - Мин от отчаяния укусил его за губу. – Отпусти, я пойду домой, мы все забудем.   
Лухан провел языком по прокушенной губе и сжал руки еще сильнее, выжав из легких Мина последние клочки воздуха:   
\- Нет, - сказал он, припадая губами к венке на шее. – Не пойдешь.   
Мин почувствовал влажное прикосновение чего-то мягкого и теплого и отчаянно дернулся – но снова безрезультатно.   
\- Хочу тебя, - прохрипел Лухан в его шею. А потом сжал зубы на белом мясе – и Мин простонал. Но не от боли, не от мысли, что на шее останется синяк – с томной нежностью выдохнуть сквозь приоткрытые губы его заставила рука Лухана, сжавшая сквозь ткань то, что было между ног.   
Лухан услышал этот стон и стал торопливо расстегивать брюки. Мин завыл от невозможности ничего сделать, когда рука Лухана скользнула под белье и сжалась на члене. Лухан был груб, двигал рукой быстро и сильно, и Мин кусал губы – потому что его тело реагировало даже на эту грубость. Шумное рваное дыхание Лухана и не прекращавшиеся укусы в шею распаляли Мина все сильнее, пока сладкая истома не стала невыносимой.   
Мин уперся лбом в плечо Лухана и расслабился… В конце концов, чем он хуже? Пусть он кажется всем мальчиком-хорошистом, но ему же тоже хочется. И о том, что это делал с ним Лухан – ведь никто не узнает. Мин расставил ноги шире и закрыл глаза, заблокировав угрызения совести за чертой, которая ограничивала его удовольствие – оставив только сладкое ощущение пальцев Лухана, растиравших скользкое по члену. Кольцо пальцев двигалось по нему, скапливая напряжение под животом, заставляя кожу на спине покрываться испариной, а Мина сильнее упираться лбом в плечо одноклассника.  
\- Мин, - прохрипел Лухан, чувствуя, что плоть в его руках переживает последние секунды напряжения. – Хочу… тебя…  
Лухан вынул испачканную руку из брюк и небрежно вытер ее о джинсы. Мин, на секунду забывший, что Лухан все еще держит его руки за спиной, попытался вывернуться, взглянул в глаза Лухана – и только тогда понял, что было большой ошибкой давать ему заигрывать с собой.   
Мин полетел носом в кровать, сморщился, когда вывернутые назад руки подняли слишком высоко, заставляя встать на колени.   
\- Мне больно, Лухан, - Мин отчаянно завыл. – Пожалуйста, не надо.   
Но Лухан не слышал или не хотел слышать – брюки съехали с Мина, обнажая поднятые вверх бедра.   
\- Лухан, прошу тебя, я не хочу. Лухан, пожалуйста, не надо, - Мин по-собачьи скулил, когда Лухан стащил с него следом за брюками и белье. Мина снова ткнули носом в подушку, и он почувствовал, как теряет голос из-за подступающих слез, когда рука Лухана грубо сжала ягодицу. Понимание, что его сейчас используют, как шлюху, неотвратимо заполняло Мина – и плакали его мечты о нежности, о доверии. Член в задницу – вот и вся романтика. И это было бы не так обидно, если бы не Лухан, которому он доверял, держал его руки скрученными за спиной. Лухан…   
Когда между обнаженных ягодиц скользнул палец и надавил на вход, Мина окатило волной отвращения и ужаса. Отчаяние заставило соображать быстрее – он, наконец, сложил два и два в противоречивом отношении Лухана к нему.   
\- Лухан! – резко окликнул он. – Если ты сейчас это сделаешь, больше никогда меня не увидишь. Я буду ненавидеть тебя до конца своих дней, ты знаешь. Если хочешь все испортить – давай. Но я думал, ты хочешь быть со мной, я думал, что смогу научить тебя любить правильно. Ты же не такой, Лухан, ты любишь меня, ты не хочешь делать мне больно.   
Шорох одежды и звук расстегиваемого замка заставил Мина паниковать, и он заговорил еще быстрее.  
\- Ты добрый, Лухан, ты умный. Позволь нам любить по-человечески, не отбирай у себя шанс стать лучше. Подумай, сделаешь сейчас – лишишься навсегда, подождешь – я всегда буду с тобой. Представляешь, как будет хорошо? Ты и я, всегда вместе?  
От отчаяния Мин говорил отвратительный бред, но ему нужно было только одно – чтобы Лухан остановился. И когда Лухан действительно замер на пару секунд, Мин быстро перевернулся, натягивая трусы, шлепнулся спиной о кровать и потянулся к Лухану, поглаживая его по бедру:   
\- Тихо, Лухан, все хорошо, я никуда не ухожу.  
Мин чувствовал себя так, будто его затолкали в клетку с тигром – и если он хоть на секунду даст почувствовать, как ему страшно, даст Лухану усомниться в том, что именно Мин хозяин положения – его разорвут на ошметки.   
\- Луха-ан, - Мин гладил его по колену, как дикого зверька, наблюдая, как гаснет в его глазах нездоровое возбуждение. – Давай начнем сначала… Поцелуй меня?   
Лухан неуверенно наклонился и прижался губами к губам Мина.   
\- Т-ш-ш… - Мин погладил его по волосам. – Нежнее, Лухан, мягче.   
Мин раз за разом раскрывал губы, принимая Лухана, гасил его несдержанность и учил двигаться нежно, плавно, сладко… Он гладил Лухана по спине и думал, что вся эта история с внезапно обнаружившимися чувствами Лухана хоть и странная, но из нее можно извлечь свою выгоду. Он может научить Лухана любить так, как ему всегда мечталось – с ласками и нежностью, и это пойдет на пользу им обоим. Лухан дикий, грубый, как кошка с улицы – а Мин может научить его чуткости, пониманию и нежности, получив то, чего ему самому так хочется – обожание.   
И, опять же - никто не узнает.   
Мин мирился с половиной грубых поцелуев, половину одергивал и превращал в чувственные… Когда Лухан снова положил руку ему на трусы, он отбросил ее резко и не допускающим возражений тоном предупредил:   
\- Без разрешения там ты не трогаешь.   
И чтобы это условие прочно закрепилось в мозгах Лухана, после кнута Мин добавил пряник – потянулся к Лухану, зависимо цепляясь за плечи, нежно и томно промурлыкал:   
\- Лухан…  
А потом стянул с себя жилетку, выбросив ее в изголовье.   
Спутанные чувства Лухана метались от разочарования до восторга, и когда он понял, что выше пояса Мин разрешает ему все, он дрожащими от нетерпения пальцами выковырял пуговки на рубашке из прорезей и приник губами и ладонями к нежной коже на груди.   
Мин вздохнул, ребра четко прорисовались под тонкой кожей – и Лухан обхватил его за пояс, просунув руки под выгнутую поясницу, чтобы, подчиняясь своей жадной и нетерпеливой любви, кусать и лизать восхитительную белую кожу.   
Мин потянулся, как кошка, убрав руки за голову, и наблюдал, как волосы Лухана подметают его грудь. Влажный язык на соске заставил его вздрогнуть, а вдруг сжавшиеся зубы – простонать. Лухан тянул нежную горошинку соска вверх, прихватив зубами, и Мин, сморщившись, заставил себя твердым голосом сказать:   
\- Мне больно, Лухан, - а потом добавил гораздо мягче: - Тише, Лухан… Сделай мне приятно.   
На Лухана этот спокойный твердый голос действовал, как хлыст, отрезвляя. А нежные просьбы Мина погружали в тающее молоко. Он встряхнул головой, стараясь запомнить, что зубами нельзя, и прижался к сосочку губами, чуть посасывая. Мин под ним влажно вздохнул и пошевелился. Лухан сильнее втянул в себя темную кожицу, пощекотал головку внутри рта языком и почувствовал, как рука Мина снова легла на его волосы:   
\- Хороший мой…  
Тело Мина было отчаянно вкусным, и то, что ему не дали попробовать его тем способом, к которому он привык, почему-то добавляло вкусу кожи еще больше сладости. Лухан до помутнения сознания хотел Мина, вздрагивал, когда касался ширинкой так и оставшегося прикрытым одними трусами члена, но то, как нежно Мин изгибался, как доверчиво тянулся к нему, как ласково гладил по волосам – заставляло терпеть, прогонять возбуждение и целовать так, как хотел Мин.   
Лухан в конце концов подчинился полностью и забыл о расстегнутых брюках Мина – просто целовал, изучал языком его рот, а пальцами – холодный живот под расстегнутой рубашкой. И мог бы продолжать делать это вечно, если бы Мин вдруг не спохватился, потянувшись за телефоном:   
\- Уже поздно, - сказал он. – Мне пора.   
В голове Лухана на секунду промелькнула мысль задержать его, заставить остаться – потому что Мин обманул его, сказав, что будет с ним всегда. Но Мин только улыбнулся на его встревоженный и недоверчивый взгляд и сказал:   
\- Проводишь?   
Перед домом Мин уставился на Лухана, в темноте изучая его снова встревоженные глаза, усмехнулся:   
\- Дерьмово получится, если нас кто-нибудь увидит, - а потом встал на носочки и поцеловал.   
Лухан бережно обнял за талию в тонкой курточке и прижал к себе. Когда Мин уходил, Лухан в сотый раз за день тряхнул головой – мысль, что его самая хрупкая и недосягаемая мечта у него в руках, не желала в ней укладываться.   
Мин…   
Лухана обожгло ярким язычком пламени из зажигалки – он вспомнил, что мог бы потерять это все, если бы не остановился, и недоверчиво посмотрел на черное со звездами небо. Ему повезло. Единственный раз в жизни – монетка, подброшенная им, упала счастливой стороной вверх.   
Лухан зашагал домой, в свою унылую конуру, которая уже не казалась такой мрачной – вся его кровать теперь, должно быть, сильно и вкусно пахнет Мином. 

Мин зашел домой, разделся, отказался от ужина, предложенного матерью, и прошел к себе, тихо в темноте опустившись на кровать... Окей, сегодня самый жуткий хулиган в школе дрочил ему, а потом он позволял себя целовать и стонал от удовольствия. Слишком насыщенный день для его обычно тихой и спокойной жизни. Хотелось поговорить.   
Мин включил свет, взял ноутбук и залез на кровать – Сехун был онлайн.   
«Как ты?» - написал Мин.   
«Нормально», - ответил Сехун через минуту.   
«А поподробнее?» - Мин поставил смайлик.   
«Я не смог. Хотел подойти к Чондэ и сказать, что хочу… Но НЕ СМОГ», - Сехун украсил капс сумасшедшим смайликом.   
«Ты еще не полный придурок, рад за тебя», - прохихикал Мин.   
«Пошел ты, - Сехун, как всегда, был лаконичен. – Как дела с твоим двоечником?»  
«О-о… У меня появился план»  
«Да ну?»  
«Я серьезно. Я заставлю его полюбить себя. Приручу, как дворового щенка, чтобы он видел только меня и думал только обо мне», - Мин поставил смайлик.   
Сехун помолчал, потом написал:   
«А дальше что?»  
«Что-что… Я уеду из этого города, поступлю в университет»  
«А он?»  
«Да какая разница, что ты глупые вопросы задаешь»  
«Знаешь, никогда не думал, что буду защищать Лухана, но раз уж мы с ним в одном положении… Не заиграйся, он тоже живой человек»  
«Мать ты наша Тереза, - Мин поставил смайлик «тошнит». – Все будет ОК, не переживай… Ладно, я в душ»  
Сехун посмотрел на значок контакта, ставший из зеленого красным, и свернул окно мессинджера – думая о том, что его заботливый и в общем справедливый друг иногда поступает слишком жестоко.


	4. Любовь выше пояса

Бесспорно, математика стала для Лухана куда занимательнее. Он решал задачки, высунув язык, лихорадочно соображая – чтобы у него осталось больше времени. Времени, когда он закидывал Мина на кровать, прижимал своим телом и мог целовать, целовать, целовать…  
Лухан пытался сорвать с Мина футболку, сильно дернув вверх, и Мин ловко зажался, прижимая ткань руками:  
\- Тише, куда ты торопишься, - прошептал то ли сердито, то ли насмешливо.   
\- Я же все равно ее сниму, - непонимающе, но по-прежнему уверенно ответил Лухан, заползая холодными руками на поясницу.   
\- Ты-то снимешь, я не сомневаюсь, - с усмешкой отозвался Мин. – Но от тебя зависит, будешь снимать так, что мне захочется уйти, или так, что мне захочется позволить что-нибудь еще?   
Лухана в очередной раз закоротило – Мин изобрел новый способ управлять им. Не стукая по рукам, не вырываясь – просто ловко манипулировал вечно изжигающим его возбуждением, заставляя шевелить мозгами и, как в каком-нибудь долбанном квесте, продираться сквозь стену совершенно непонятных ему заморочек, чтобы добраться до тела. Лухан шумно сглотнул, потом подтянул Мина к себе и начал медленно гладить по бокам, стягивая футболку вверх. Мин тихо засмеялся, поднимая руки и позволяя тонкой ткани свалиться с них. 

Лухан никогда не задумывался о статусе их отношений. Он и слова-то такого не знал – статус. Мин просил его в школе и вообще на людях вести себя, как обычно, потому что в их маленьком городке такие отношения не примут, и если их поймают, говорил Мин, то проблем не оберешься. Самому Лухану было с большой буквы насрать, но он верил Мину, старательно игнорируя его на переменах и терпеливо дожидаясь того момента, когда они останутся вдвоем на узкой кровати с покрывалом в полинявший ромбик. 

Мину было очень плохо. И слово «очень» надо подчеркнуть два раза. Лухан опять зацеловал его до состояния спотыкающихся мыслей – голые плечи, за которые он цеплялся, обводя торчащие на спине кости лопаток, тепло под руками Лухана, зажавшего его руки, две коричневых родинки на шее и темные пятнышки сосков, об которые он терся своими, чувствуя, как соприкасается растравленная кожа. Мину очень хотелось. Нестерпимо. Оглушающе.   
Между ног все одеревенело и гулко ныло, когда он в очередной раз зашевелился на коленях Лухана, беспомощно поглаживая его спину и тыкаясь носом в плечо, прижимаясь крепче, рассеянно прихватывая губами кожу, от которой поднималось тепло, как от радиатора, несмотря на холодный поток воздуха из открытого окна, бивший прямо в голую поясницу.  
\- Мин, я же вижу, что ты хочешь, - прошептал Лухан рядом с ухом, сдвигая его за ягодицы ближе. – Мин…  
Мин беспомощно выдохнул, опустошая легкие, втянул живот, так что ребра уродливо натянули кожу, и сжал Лухана бедрами. Сведенные мышцы затянули завязавшийся между ног узел еще туже – Мин заставил себя расслабиться, чувствуя, как по капелькам там собирается сладкое удовольствие. Если он будет продолжать так делать, он в конце концов кончит, и это будет унизительно и глупо – но ничего поделать с одичавшим телом он был не в состоянии… Только цепляться за Лухана и потихоньку скользить вдоль его тела, горячо выдыхая в сторону.  
\- Мин, почему мы не можем просто сделать это? – снова хрипло прошептал Лухан, поглаживая волной поднимающиеся на нем бедра, обернутые в раздражающую, плотную ткань темно-зеленых брюк, которую хотелось сорвать, сбросить, стащить с извивающегося тела Мина.   
Мин не ответил, только снова скользнул по его ширинке и сладко выдохнул возле уха, впиваясь губами в созвездие из родинок. Лухан начинал терять терпение… Хорошо, поцелуи взасос и откровенные ласки он терпеть научился, обнаженная кожа Мина больше не вызывала неудержимого желания завалить и трахнуть, но вот это он вынести был не в состоянии – когда аккуратная маленькая попка раз за разом скользила по его члену, а ее хозяин терся о его грудь, как невинная козочка. Мину было плохо. Но Лухану хуже в разы.   
\- Просто позволь… - пробормотал Лухан, сжимая пальцы на брюках Мина, сдавливая возбужденную плоть.   
Мин заупрямился тут же, уперся ладонями в его запястья, толкнул… И Лухан позволил убрать свои руки.   
\- Это тело, - хрипло проговорил Мин, уткнувшись лбом Лухану в плечо. – Просто тело. Оно хочет, а не я.   
\- И что мне надо сделать, чтобы ты дал мне? – Лухан сжал Мина в руках, не решаясь ни заставить, ни отпустить.   
\- Не знаю, - пробормотал Мин, жадными губами разыскивая губы Лухана. – Подумай.   
Лухан ответил на поцелуй, заваливаясь вместе с Мином на кровать – нестерпимый зуд под ширинкой думать не помогал. 

Лухан уже башку сломал, раздумывая над словами Мина. Что ему надо сделать? Подарок подарить? Лухан чувствовал, что это немножко не то, но все равно темным субботним вечером слонялся по городу, разглядывая витрины. Еда? Одежда? Украшения? Как будто у Мина нет денег, чтобы купить еду и одежду самостоятельно, а всякий побрякушек он на нем вообще никогда не видел и сильно сомневался, что у Мина они есть. Бесконечно разочарованный, он добрел до книжного и, посомневавшись, толкнул дверь.   
Внутри было ярко и как-то оранжево по сравнению с сырой и синей осенней улицей, и Лухан бессмысленно брел вдоль стеллажей, продолжая раздумывать – по сравнению со всем остальным барахлом книга, зная Мина, определенно, была убедительнее.   
\- Молодой человек, вам чем-нибудь помочь? – за спиной Лухана стояла красивая девушка-консультантка с большой грудью. Лухан заглянул в вырез блузки, непонятно почему испугался ее натренированного дружелюбия и пробормотал, мотая головой:  
\- Не-нет, - пятясь от нее подальше.   
Лухан остановился у полки и присмотрелся к корешкам. Ни названия, ни авторы ему ни о чем не говорили, и он с сожалением подумал о том, что зря он так сбежал от той девицы – если он будет опираться на свой вкус, максимум, что он сможет купить для Мина – энциклопедию по истории.   
Лухан еще раз помотал головой и огляделся – в углу напротив стояла девчонка с рюкзачком и листала книжку. На ней были вязаные полосатые чулки, а на рюкзаке болтался игрушечный зеленый тролль из какого-то мультика. Лухан подумал, что она подойдет. Он дождался, когда девчонка отойдет, а потом подошел к полке и взял книгу, которую она держала в руках. Название, опять же, ему ни о чем не говорило, и он пробежал наугад открытую страницу глазами. В мозгах зарябило – это был один из тех романчиков, при виде которых Лухан жалел, что вообще научился читать. Лухан стянул с полки еще две книжки того же автора и потащился к кассе, удовлетворенно ухмыляясь.   
Мин собирался спать, когда его телефон тихо булькнул, оповещая о пришедшем сообщении. Мин взглянул на экран и побежал к двери, забыв надеть тапочки. На экране светилось «Лухан» и «Выйдешь?».   
Мин открыл дверь и ткнулся носом Лухану в грудь.   
\- Ты чего здесь? – спросил Мин взволнованно.   
\- Да вот… - Лухан замялся, расчесывая волосы пятерней. – Ты сказал подумать, что я могу сделать, чтобы… - Лухан окончательно запутался. – Ну ты понял…  
Мин засмеялся. В синей ночной сырости под оранжевыми огнями Лухан бы выглядел возмутительно красиво – если бы не это придурочное выражение на его лице.   
\- Короче, это подарок, - Лухан протянул книги.   
Мин закусил губу и с любопытством посмотрел на обложку. А потом засмеялся еще веселее:   
\- Знаешь, наверно еще никто не пытался купить секс за романы Коэльо.   
\- Я так и знал, - пробурчал Лухан.   
\- Мой хороший, - ласково протянул Мин, поднимаясь на носочки, чтобы чмокнуть Лухана в нос. – Я не говорил, что мне нужны подарки.   
\- Тогда что? Я же тупой, никогда не догадаюсь, - пожаловался Лухан, вытаскивая Мина из дверей и заставляя встать босыми ногами на свои кеды, чтобы не дай боже не заморозить любимые пяточки.   
\- Ты не тупой, - хихикнул Мин. – Подумай еще.   
\- А что еще мне делать, - вздохнул Лухан, обнимая Мина, а потом нагибаясь, чтобы поцеловать. В черном сыром воздухе Мин, одетый в мятую футболку с лицом какой-то девицы на груди и тонкие полосатые пижамные штаны, казался удивительно мягким, домашним и теплым, и Лухан плавился от удовольствия, сжимая ягодицы под полосатой тканью, когда прижимал его к себе.   
Мин увлеченно возвращал поцелуи, цепляясь за куртку Лухана и вдыхая сырой от дождя запах кожи. На улице было не столько холодно, сколько сыро, и в этих болтающихся в воздухе капельках влаги чувствовать себя в объятиях Лухана было до неприличия приятно… Но Мин все еще не забыл, что Лухан целует его на пороге его дома, и если они не прекратят, рано или поздно мать придет выяснять, куда он пропал. Поэтому он оторвался от Лухана, спустился с его кроссовок на пол, еще раз на прощанье чмокнул в нос и сказал:   
\- Иди.   
Лухан облизнул губы и развернулся, спускаясь по дорожке к улице. 

Лухан от всей души заебался. Он приволок Мину те книги, написал чертову контрольную на четверку (нонсенс, конечно, математик уверовал в высшие силы), бросил курить (ну, почти бросил), перестал прогуливать, ругаться матом и бог знает что еще перестал делать – а дальше ремня на брюках по-прежнему не продвинулся.   
И в Лухане назрел бунт.   
Луханевский внутренний конфликт подсказывал, что Мин сам не знает, чего хочет – и поэтому его надо подтолкнуть. Причем подтолкнуть не так, чтобы он заехал ему по лицу и застегнул свои брюки вообще навсегда, а так, чтобы ему захотелось еще и еще… млеть… ласкаться… отдаться полностью.   
Лухан по своей любимой привычке потряс головой, заставляя мыслительные конструкции в голове рассыпаться, и вернулся к Мину, лежащему под ним с бабочками трепещущими ресничками и румянцем на щеках – окно открыть они забыли, и теперь вкус поцелуев, размазанных по полуголым телам, наполнял тесную комнатку, выдавливая из нее воздух.   
Лухан поцеловал его в скулу и вдруг сжал бедра, так что к Мину резко вернулось сознание.   
\- Что ты… делаешь? – пробормотал он в чужие настойчивые губы.   
\- Ничего, - ответил Лухан, двинув бедрами. – Ничего из того, что ты не разрешаешь мне.   
Лухан упивался: закушенной губкой, мутным взглядом и дрожащими пальчиками под своими ладонями, которые он прижимал к подушке по обе стороны от головы Мина.   
Мина скручивало от ощущений – до него наконец-то в полной мере дошло, как жестоко он издевался над Луханом, заигрывая с его возбуждением. А кроме горячего, разраставшегося в брюках желания, Мина выбивало из равновесия само его положение. Под Луханом, под весом его тела, с руками, прижатыми к подушке крепко, но нежно переплетенными пальцами, Мину все меньше хотелось сопротивляться и все больше – раздвинуть ноги и узнать, в конце концов, что значит принадлежать по-взрослому.   
\- Луха-ан, - простонал он. – Слезь с меня.   
\- Как бы не так, - весело отозвался Лухан, продолжая убедительно имитировать секс, втираясь в Мина ширинкой. – Скажи, что хочешь…  
Мин стукнулся головой о подушку и закрыл глаза. Горячее расползалось прямо от бедер Лухана к его паху и наливало голодную плоть жаром.   
\- Не скажу, - прохрипел Мин внезапно севшим голосом. – Слезь.   
\- У тебя там так твердо, - Лухан ехидно надавил задницей на ширинку. – Не хочешь, чтобы я помог?   
\- Слезь…  
Лухан послушался – но не для того, чтобы перестать издеваться над Мином. Он с ловкостью фокусника расстегнул его брюки и стащил белье, игнорируя пальчики Мина, вцепившиеся в его руки.   
\- Мне стыдно, перестань, - отчаянный шепот Мина горит на собственных губах, когда он чувствует, как губы Лухана касаются его. Нежное, влажное, красное… - Перестань, - Мин задыхается.   
\- Я люблю тебя, - говорит Лухан. – И мне не стыдно.   
\- Ты говоришь мне это, целуя член? – Мину хочется плакать от жуткого стыда и иронии – Лухан уже вдребезги разломал его мечты о первом поцелуе, о смущающем признании… Лухан реальнее, чем его мечты. Настоящий Лухан касается губами нежной твердой плоти и путается в волосах, разыскивая между ног яички, чтобы выжать из головы Мина вслед за мечтами и все мысли.   
\- Я говорю, что люблю тебя, - отвечает Лухан. – Какая разница, когда?   
Мин умолкает, не уточняя, что это «люблю» оседает только на поверхности горячей кожи, которую остужают губы Лухана. Это «люблю» не заставляет вселенную Мина завертеться в обратную сторону – только схватиться пальцами за волосы Лухана и крепко сжать.   
Лухан облизывает последние капельки, Мин торопливо поправляет брюки. Язык Лухана следит во рту его собственным вкусом, и Мин остервенело слизывает его с губ Лухана – вкус нежной распущенности и нехорошей, предосудительной откровенности.   
Вселенная все еще вертится давно заученным вихрем «по часовой», признание Лухана остывает, как освободившаяся от желания, обмякшая под бельем плоть, и Мин, пока еще помнит звук этих слов, пока в поцелуях со вкусом спермы еще не растворилось тонкое послевкусие первого «люблю», услышанного Мином в своей жизни, тянется к Лухану, ласкаясь, как котенок, обворачивает тонкие руки вокруг его тела, прижимает его к себе – полуголого, голодного, влюб-лен-но-го в него.   
\- Мин, - Лухан гладит его по волосам, смотря в глаза преданно и счастливо.   
\- Ты сказал это, - не к месту говорит Мин. Ему тяжело дышать под придавившим его телом, но он не просит Лухана встать.   
\- Я люблю тебя, - с удовольствием повторяет Лухан, скользя носом по шее Мина. – Люблю.   
\- Сказал, чтобы я позволил тебе, да?   
Лухан поднимает на него больше удивленные глаза.   
\- Нет. Просто сказал. Секс – это другое.   
\- Лухан, - Мин смеется, пытаясь скрыть смущение – он совсем не ожидал от Лухана такой принципиальности. – Это здорово. Потому что я все еще не уверен, что это будет правильно.   
\- Ну и ладно, - Лухан сваливается с Мина и обнимает его за пояс, пряча лицо в подушке. – Я спать хочу.   
\- Мне надо домой вовремя вернуться, - сопротивляется Мин. Но в руках Лухана слишком тепло и уютно, чтобы он начал возмущаться всерьез.   
В тот день он все-таки засыпает на кровати Лухана и возвращается домой около полуночи, получив хороший нагоняй от матери.


	5. Теплый день в середине осени

Мин грызет кончик ручки и без конца по-тихому оглядывается через плечо: Лухан на своей задней парте усмехается тому, что говорит ему одной рукой опирающийся на спинку его стула Чонин, обесцвеченные волосы закрывают лоб, и Мину не видно его глаз. А он очень хотел бы в них взглянуть – потому что привязанности Лухана к этому развязному испорченному парню он не понимает, ему все кажется, что Чонин его дурит, а Лухан только усмехается. Лухан усмехается, уголки губ невесело кривятся, а Чонин растекается в улыбке… Мину очень хочется встать и оттолкнуть Чонина – пальцами в грудь, чтобы он отлетел к шкафу у стены, врезался в него лопатками, и муляжи человеческих потрохов внутри свалились с полок. Потому что Лухан усмехается – уголки губ горькие, как сок алоэ, а Лухан никогда не по-настоящему смеется. Чонин не тот, кто бы мог помочь Лухану вспомнить, что такое искренний смех. Чонин играет с ним, чувствуя в Лухане отчаяние и безразличие. Чонин из тех, на кого достаточно бросить один беглый взгляд, чтобы понять, что от его беспринципных идей надо держаться подальше, но Лухан этого не видит, словно разрешает пользоваться собой, считая себя ниже таких ублюдков, как Чонин.  
\- Что с тобой? Ты как на иголках сидишь, - спрашивает Сехун, озабоченно вглядываясь в встревоженное лицо Мина.   
Но Мин обрывает:   
\- Ничего, - а Лухан поднимается и идет за Чонином, вытаскивая из заднего кармана пачку с сигаретами.   
Мин сделал все, чтобы Лухан научился ценить себя, чтобы увидел горизонт в давно проглотившей его темноте, и Мину отвратительно думать, что Лухан предложенной ему надежде предпочитает Чонина, который рано или поздно все равно засунет его с головой в грязь.   
Мин думает, что сегодня мерзкий день.   
Сехун слева от него глотает мятные леденцы, вытряхивая по два на ладонь. 

Мин редко позволял себе быть рассеянным на уроках, но сегодня был как раз один из таких редких дней – он не слушал учителей и смотрел в окно. Синее-синее небо золотой осени разматывалось полотном за большими окнами, и Мин наполовину с радостью, наполовину с грустью думал, что через год в такой же ярко-желтый осенний день он будет слушать лекции, а потом пойдет в одиночестве сидеть в кафе, пока ранняя темнота не накроет город. И тогда он будет ходить по улицам, облитым оранжевым светом фонарей, прятать замерзшие руки в карманах и наслаждаться одиночеством. Одиночество всегда было для Мина совершенно нормальным и органично-необходимым состоянием. Он много думал. Дышал холодным воздухом. Чувствовал, как секундная отстукивает время в прошлое. Честно говоря, он никогда особо не нуждался в ком-то рядом – в отличие от того же Сехуна, например, который ненавидел быть один. Даже если собеседник не нравился Сехуну, он удерживал его рядом с собой, чтобы не быть одному. И где-то в глубине души Мин подозревал, что их дружба, которой уже не один год, родилась как раз из этой сехуновской боязни остаться одиноким – Мин просто позволял рассказывать себе последние новости, принимал переживания Сехуна, давал советы… Но черт его знает, связывает ли их что-то кроме привычки.   
Когда прозвенел звонок, Мин рассеянно посмотрел на Сехуна – рядом с его рукой лежала почти выжатая пачка леденцов. И Мину почему-то стало неприятно – Сехун нервный, вздорный, эгоистичный ребенок, выросший в слишком любящей семье. И извилинам в его голове лет словно бы даже меньше, чем ему самому. Мин потянул с парты пенал с учебниками, намереваясь сложить их в рюкзак… а потом передумал и унесся к туалету.   
Стоя над раковинами, он разглядывал себя в зеркало, с неприязнью чувствуя накопившееся в нем раздражение – на него надавили слишком сильно, слишком надолго лишили одиночества, которое питает его. Путающийся и качающийся, словно по болоту шагающий Лухан и истерик-Сехун, свешивающий на него свои отчаянные душевные терзания… Мин понимал, что то, что он чувствует – неправильно. Лухан любит его, а Сехун его друг, очень старый друг. Но Мину больше всего на свете хотелось сейчас запереться где-нибудь и никого не впускать внутрь.   
\- О… - раздается от двери. – А я думал ты со своим блондинистым дружком ушагал уже…  
Мин видит, как его глаза в зеркале чернеют от испуга – откуда Чонин знает о Лухане? И только потом понимает, что он говорит про Сехуна.   
\- Он без меня… ушагал, - едко выделяя слово, Мин разворачивается. – А тебя что здесь держит?   
Чонин словил сочащийся в словах Мина яд и широко улыбнулся:   
\- Одна барышня обещала мне свидание среди этих очаровательных фарфоровых писсуаров. Так что шел бы ты отсюда, рано тебе еще на такое смотреть…  
Раздраженное «блядь» Мина не разобрать за звуком захлопнувшейся двери. 

Мин вернулся в пустой класс, собрал вещи и вышел на крыльцо. Порыв удивительно теплого для середины осени ветра взъерошил его волосы, и он достал телефон, чтобы проверить сообщения – Лухан все равно не ушел бы без него. Но Лухан не писал, а звонить самому Мину не хотелось, поэтому он снял куртку, поправил воротничок рубашки и тихо пошел за школу, туда, где стояла их с Сехуном любимая скамейка.   
И Мин подскочил, как ужаленный, когда из-за угла его окликнули:   
\- Мин…  
За углом стены, прижимаясь худыми лопатками к кирпичам, стоял взъерошенный Сехун и смотрел на него рассеянным и тоскливым взглядом.   
\- Я думал, ты ушел, - вздыхает Мин, подходя.   
\- Не хочется домой, - Сехун нервно чешет локоть. – А ты чего остался?   
\- Лухан куда-то пропал… - Мин беспомощно оглядывается по сторонам, словно надеется, что Лухан сейчас появится и избавит его от необходимости смотреть на то, как нервничает Сехун - абсолютно без желания его успокаивать.   
Но Лухан не появился, а Сехун смахнул с лица раздутую ветром челку и к удивлению Мина выковырял из кармана брюк тонкую белую пачку сигарет. Сехун вытряс из нее сигарету – с белым дамским фильтром, как машинально отметил Мин – и, обхватив руками огонек зажигалки, защищая от томительного теплого ветра, поджег.   
\- Ты же, вроде, не куришь, - удивленно роняет Мин, цепляясь взглядом за худые локти, взъерошенные волосы, вертикальные полоски на светлой рубашке – все в Сехуне словно кричит и просит помощи.   
\- Вроде, - отзывается Сехун, нервно затягиваясь.   
\- И чего тогда? – довольно неприязненно спрашивает Мин, кивая на быстро укорачивающуюся сигарету.   
\- Не знаю, - говорит Сехун. – Страшно.   
Сехун без конца топает носком кроссовка по бетону и выглядывает что-то за головой Мина. Что-то, чего, очевидно, не существует в этом вымазанном желтым и теплым ветром воздухе.   
\- Я совсем дерьмо, да? – вдруг спрашивает Сехун. – То, чего я хочу… обратно будет не вернуться?   
Мин перестает делать вид, что не понимает, почему Сехун такой… неприятный.   
Мин поджимает губы, громко думая «Нет». А потом все же не выдерживает и делает шаг к Сехуну, чтобы обнять его. Вертикальные тонкие полоски на ткани рубашки мнутся под его пальцами, а Сехун стоит, держа ненужную сигарету в вытянутой руке, второй обнимая Мина в ответ.   
Дым от сигареты несет Мину в лицо, и он с сожалением думает, что Сехун вдруг решил повзрослеть – и его эгоизм, и любопытство, и любовь тут ни при чем. Сехун понял, что во взрослом мире за все нужно заплатить. И сигарета разбрасывается пеплом, когда порыв удивительно теплого сладкого ветра бьет в изгоревший почти до фильтра столбик – Сехун думает, хочет ли он платить такую цену.   
\- Там твой Лухан… - тихо говорит Сехун, незаметно отталкивая Мина. – Иди.   
\- Сехун, не делай ничего, - серьезно просит Мин, заглядывая ему в глаза.   
\- Не буду, - с улыбкой обещает Сехун.  
Сехун всегда улыбается так, когда врет – и это Мин знает. Он думает об этом, когда идет к Лухану, дожидающемуся его у ограды, оглядываясь назад на словно надломленного в поясе из-за своей худобы Сехуна, запоминая вертикальные полосы и растрепанные светлые волосы, запутанные слишком теплым ветром – прежде, чем Сехун изменится.   
Сехун продолжает улыбаться, пока Мин не уходит, потом перекладывает пачку с сигаретами из кармана в рюкзак, задумчиво проверяя его содержимое. Кроме сигарет у него там еще много интересного. 

\- О чем думаешь? – спрашивает Лухан, поднимая голову и разглядывая спину Мина – тот уже с час стоит у открытого окна, шумно втягивая все еще теплый вечерний воздух.  
\- Тепло сегодня, - отвечает Мин, и Лухан замолкает. Ему безумно хочется прикоснуться к Мину, но он не решается, потому что от Мина веет какой-то тяжелой задумчивостью, и Лухан, несмотря на все свое желание разделить с ним все, что только возможно, робеет – все еще чувствуя себя никем. Тем никем, с кем не делятся переживаниями. Тем никем, кого считают неспособным эти переживания понять.   
Мин задумчиво кусает губу, думая, что пора завязывать с математикой – он просто бессмысленно мучает ей себя и Лухана, мысленно теряясь то в вертикальных штрихах на кирпичной кладке стены за школой, так похожих на рисунок на рубашке Сехуна, то в своем, как он надеется, будущем в большом городе, залитом оранжевыми фонарями огней в ночи. Что-то красиво-тревожное продолжает мешать Мину сконцентрироваться, и он неуверенно говорит:   
\- Давай сегодня закончим…  
И Лухан поспешно соглашается:   
\- Да… - а потом добавляет: - Хочешь посмотреть на звезды? Раз сегодня так тепло, наверно, в последний раз в этом году.   
И Мин внезапно смеется:   
\- Ты серьезно? – удивленный предложением, которого никак не ожидал от такого же романтичного, как бревно, Лухана.   
\- Серьезно, - бодро отвечает Лухан, откладывая учебник. Он поднимается, стягивает с кровати толстое покрывало в полинявший ромбик и говорит: - Нам нужен только плед и моя хонда.   
\- Хорошо… - смущенно соглашается Мин, думая, что это в общем-то плохая идея – стелить на землю покрывало с собственной кровати. Но это же Лухан в конце концов. 

Когда Мин спрыгивает с хонды, он может только восхищенно приоткрыть рот и выдохнуть:   
\- Как красиво… - он никогда не думал, что просто вид звездного неба может вызвать в нем столько глубокого и искреннего восхищения: Лухан говорил, что место, которое он хочет показать, на берегу реки – но не сказал, что это будет высоченный обрыв, открывающий огромное полотно темного бархатного неба, на котором рассыпаны звезды, как будто они проекция – протяни руку через пропасть над рекой, забудь о притяжении, перемахни сотни километров до неба – и сможешь погладить пальцами хвост млечного пути, исчезающего на юге за горизонтом.   
\- Я рад, что тебе нравится, - говорит Лухан, накидывая ему на плечи стянутый с кровати плед.   
Мин придерживает его концы на груди и смотрит на Лухана, пытаясь догадаться, как он раньше не замечал, что Лухан, несмотря на весь свой безразличный вид, умеет ценить красоту простых вещей.   
\- Пошли, - Лухан тянет Мина за руку. – Здесь где-то бревно есть, вроде скамейки.  
\- Ты часто здесь бываешь? – спрашивает Мин, подчиняясь тянущей его вперед руке.  
\- Иногда, - без внимания отвечает Лухан, шарясь в темноте по траве. – А, вот оно.   
Лухан падает задницей на поваленное дерево, и когда Мин собирается сделать то же самое, хватает его под коленями – и Мин неловко заваливается в подставленные руки. Лухан поправляет концы пледа и укутывает им Мина, свернувшегося у него на коленях, как беспокойный ребенок, которого укачивают, чтобы он заснул.   
\- Это глупо, - хихикает Мин, высовывая нос из пледа.   
\- Наплевать, - отвечает Лухан.   
Мин откровенно балдеет: именно от глупости своего положения – с ним уже много лет не обращались, как с ребенком, от тепла на шее Лухана и бесконечного чувства спокойствия перед этим нереально огромным небом, вдруг разогнавшим весь день мучившее его беспокойство.   
\- Смотри, звезда упала…  
\- Угу. Красиво.   
\- Загадаешь желание?   
\- Мне нечего желать, - говорит Лухан. А потом вдруг улыбается. Такой улыбки у него Мин не видел никогда – чистой, светлой, счастливой. – Ты мое единственное желание. Ты лучше, чем все подарки, которые мне никогда не дарили на день рождения…  
Мин серьезно задумывается: семнадцать подарков, которые никогда не получал Лухан – и он. Семнадцать лет маленького запущенного существа, которое из злого безнадежного ребенка превратилось в парня, который держит его на своих коленях и счастливо улыбается – так тоже бывает? Мин думает, что в этом есть и его заслуга – в том, что он отогрел эту улыбку в Лухане. И Мин внезапно спрашивает:   
\- Почему я?   
\- Почему ты? – переспрашивает Лухан.   
\- Ты понял, - Мин толкает его локтем.   
Лухан долго молчит, потом отвечает:   
\- Ты не помнишь, в первый день, когда я перевелся в вашу школу. У вас была контрольная, по литературе вроде, и та тетка потребовала, чтобы я тоже ее писал, - Мин вспоминает уволившуюся в том году литераторшу. – А у меня не было ручки. Я попросил ее у всех вокруг, но они делали вид, что не слышат. А ты тогда встал, хотя вроде и нельзя было, и положил ручку на мою парту.   
\- Не помню, - честно признался Мин.   
\- Я так и думал,- усмехается Лухан. – А я не забыл. Единственного человека, который относился ко мне нормально.   
Но Мин только качает головой:  
\- Вряд ли… Это была просто вежливость.   
\- Какая разница? – снова улыбается Лухан. – Я каждый день смотрел на тебя и мечтал, что ты заговоришь со мной.   
\- Я не замечал…  
\- Никто не замечал, - резонно отзывается Лухан. – Никто не обращал на меня внимания.   
Мина неприятно колет эта фраза, и он решает прекратить разговор. Он молча смотрит на Лухана: появившаяся над горизонтом луна отчерчивает его профиль от темноты, и Мин осторожно проводит пальцем по острой косточке челюсти:   
\- Худой какой. Ты вообще ешь?   
\- Я не худой, - смеется Лухан.   
\- А какой? – передразнивает его фырканье Мин.   
\- Сильный?   
\- Да ну.  
\- Проверишь?   
\- Как скажешь.   
Лухан просовывает руку под колени, а второй придерживает спину – и резко встает со своей ношей. Лухана качает, но он удерживается.   
\- Отпусти, - смеется Мин, цепляясь за его шею. – Тебе же тяжело.   
\- Не очень, - пыхтит Лухан. – Зато приятно.   
\- Приятно, - смущенно признается Мин, когда звездный хвост Млечного пути закруживается у него перед глазами высоко в темной глубине неба.   
Мин на секунду закрывает глаза – но его голова продолжает кружиться, и он тянется к Лухану, касаясь его губ своими. Лухан гораздо теплее вечернего воздуха и надежнее, чем карусель из звезд за закрытыми глазами, и Мин вцепляется в его волосы пальцами, подтягиваясь выше, выскальзывая из захвата. Плед съезжает с его плеч на землю, он толкает Лухана ко краю обрыва, не переставая целовать. Лухан останавливается у самой кромки, земля крошится из-под его кроссовок вниз, но он не сопротивляется. И Мин вдруг понимает, что он может сделать с ним, что угодно – столкнуть вниз, в звездную пропасть, уничтожить, обмануть, предать. А Лухан продолжит его целовать, доверяя до самого конца, не замечая, что за его спиной черное звездное полотно невероятной глубины, а из под кроссовок уже крошится земля.   
Мин дергает его обратно, оттаскивая от края, и Лухан благодарно обнимает его крепче. Эта благодарность в поцелуях подплавляет холодную решимость Мина дожидаться своей невероятной любви, которой захочется отдаться головой, сердцем и телом, и ему хочется дать Лухану больше. Чтобы он обожал его так же бесконечно и безупречно, как доверял, стоя на краю обрыва.   
Мин сжимает в кулаках ворот его куртки, притягивая к себе, и шепчет в самые губы:   
\- Я хочу тебя. Здесь. Сейчас.   
\- Но… - начинает Лухан.   
Но Мин перебивает:   
\- Презерватив? У тебя есть? Больше ничего не надо.   
Лухан кивает:   
\- В хонде, - и Мину кажется, что оттенок его глаз такой же, как у неба – бесконечный глубокий черный, сосредоточенно-серьезный, бездонный, затягивающий.   
\- Пошли, - Мин толкает его вперед.   
Лухан вытаскивает из-под отсека под сиденьем маленький черный квадратик, и Мин забирает его из ладони Лухана, возвращаясь ко краю обрыва, чтобы расправить плед на земле. Ему кажется, что он плохо соображает, хотя его сознание и не мутнеет от страсти, когда он стаскивает с себя куртку. Последнее, о чем он вообще заботится – это то, что в результате ему должно быть хорошо. Он не принуждает себя, но то, что это было решение, принятое головой, заметно в спокойных движениях, которыми он освобождает себя от обуви и рубашки.   
Босой и по пояс голый Лухан ступает на расстеленный по земле плед и тянет Мина на себя. Мин послушно позволяет опустить себя на грубую ткань, встречая лопатками ночной холод, а губами горячего Лухана, и изгибается дугой, не решаясь прижаться к выстуженной ткани.   
\- Не надо было снимать, - с сожалением говорит Лухан, проводя ладонью по прохладной коже на груди.   
\- Нет, - вдруг заявляет Мин. – Я хочу. Сними все. Совсем все.   
Лухан смеется, расстегивая ремень на его джинсах и стаскивая их вниз. За ними следует белье, и Мину совсем не стыдно, что он абсолютно голый перед Луханом. Впрочем, на нем остаются еще носочки – и он тянет ножку Лухану, требуя избавить его от ткани совсем. Когда последний клочок ткани покидает его тело, он довольно откидывается назад, наслаждаясь бесстыжим удовольствием ощущать свое тело совершенно обнаженным в холодном ночном воздухе под этим огромным звездным небом и ощущением голой и теплой кожи на спине Лухана, которую он поглаживает пальчиками, когда Лухан ложится на него.   
Поцелуи Лухана вдруг становятся пугающе бережными, когда он гладит обнаженные бедра, словно ему не хочется заставлять Мина кроме холода чувствовать еще и боль, и Мин вынужден притянуть его к себе за волосы и обнять ногами – давая еще одно разрешение. Лухан понимает, соскальзывая руками на живот, и Мин вытягивается, натягивая кожу на ребра, глубоко вдыхая, готовясь перетерпеть… Но Лухан так же медленно и бережно спускается к бедрам, раздвигая ноги и поглаживая нежную кожу на внутренней стороне. И Мин должен с удовольствием признать, что его решительность сменяется простым и таким знакомым желанием – он сжимается и расслабляется, бесстыже раскрывая перед Луханом согнутые в коленях ноги, не смущаясь того, что член медленно твердеет от этих тягучих поглаживаний, откровенным стояком демонстрируя, как ему хорошо. Ему нравится выгибать поясницу дугой и закусывать губу, сжимая руки в кулаки за головой, позволяя холодному воздуху ласкать наливающуюся кровью плоть и облизывать голый живот. Мин начинает двигаться, как волна, то поднимая, то опуская бедра, раздразнивая голодные глаза Лухана и собственное желание. И когда его странные движения становятся совсем резкими, так что он упирается затылком в землю, а закушенные губы не удерживают возбужденный вздох, Лухан кладет руку на стоящий член. Мин цепляется пальцами за ткань пледа у себя за головой, со всей силы стискивая бедра с зажатой между ними рукой Лухана, тяжело втягивая ночной воздух – последние трезвые мысли исчезают из его головы, когда Лухан нежно ласкает его. Пальцы на члене сжимаются и разжимаются, и Мину хочется, чтобы его пощупали отовсюду, чтобы Лухан забрался внутрь и накормил то голодное пламя внутри него, что заставляет так бесстыдно изгибать сошедшее с ума от желания тело и болезненно стонать одно имя:   
\- Лухан… - аркой выгибая спину, - Лу-Лухан… не могу больше…  
Мин добавляет:   
\- Пожалуйста… - когда Лухан собирает смазку с члена и раздвигает ягодицы, надавливая пальцем на вход.   
Мин часто заглядывался на руки Лухана – у него были действительно красивые руки с узкими кистями и длинными пальцами, и только теперь он смог по-настоящему оценить их длину и гибкость... Оно внутри двигалось холодным и уверенным, изучая стеночки, заставляя стонать от жгучего ощущения противоестественного удовольствия, когда Лухан легко поглаживал чувствительный бугорок внутри. Когда уже два пальчика Лухана надавили на него, Мин всхлипнул и стер с глаз выступившие слезы – ему казалось, что с него спустили кожу, и подушечки нежных пальцев Лухана гладят самый его центр, к которому пульсирующими нитями тянутся все его нервы.   
Лухан оторвался от Мина, потянулся, чтобы еще раз бережно поцеловать в губы, а потом занялся презервативом. Мин приподнялся и с любопытством следил за ним – за сосредоточенным и слишком взрослым выражением на лице.   
\- Расслабься, - прошептал Лухан, смотря на него глазами с нежной темнотой оттенком в небо. – Доверяй мне.   
Мин кивнул и опустился назад. Небо с каскадами звезд опрокинулось перед глазами.   
Мин приготовился к боли, когда почувствовал, как резинка касается его входа – но Лухан лишь слабо толкнулся, едва проникнув внутрь. А потом повторил это. И еще раз. Мин посмотрел на него изумленно, словно думал, что он продолжает его дразнить, и не понимал, зачем. Но Лухан был серьезен. Когда он толкнулся в него, Мин шумно выдохнул и закрыл глаза, только теперь сообразив, что делал Лухан – растянутые мышцы легко приняли член, не причинив Мину боли, которой он так боялся.   
И Мин едва ли помнит, что было дальше. Лухан был так же осторожен, продвигаясь вперед по сантиметру, замирая и давая привыкнуть, прежде чем двигаться дальше. И лишь после этого позволил себе двигаться, не жалея, насаживая несопротивляющееся тело Мина на себя и сильными толчками входя внутрь. Нервы Мина содрогались от слишком сильных импульсов, которые прорезали их каждый раз, что Лухан задевал это внутри… Мин думал, что это разорвет его, пытался свернуться и заставить Лухана двигаться медленнее, но Лухан только прижал его руки за запястья к земле и продолжал – тяжело, сильно, безжалостно – пока Мин не почувствовал, что его отпустило.   
Лухан хрипло откашлялся, заставил себя подняться и доласкать Мина до конца. 

Мин лежал под горячим телом Лухана и едва дышал, чувствуя, что все внутри продолжает жадно пульсировать, посылая по телу волны сладкого удовольствия.   
\- Доволен? – усмехнулся Мин, зарываясь пальцами в светлые волосы на своем плече.   
Вместо ответа Лухан приподнялся и прижался к нему губами, горячо целуя – и в этом поцелуе появилось что-то новое, чего раньше не было. Право вмешиваться в личное пространство Мина, право быть кем-то, кто может на него влиять и вправе требовать.   
Мин подумал, что лаконичность Лухана иногда ему безумно нравится. 

Сехун легкими и лишь едва заплетающимися шагами поднялся в кабинет информатики, осторожно толкнул дверь. Чондэ сидел за своим столом у открытого окна, сквозняк из-за открытой Сехуном двери лизнул его глубокого шоколадного цвета каштановые волосы и растрепал кипу листочков на столе. Сехун в очередной раз подумал, что никого и никогда красивее не видел.   
\- Сехун? – Чондэ поднял на него удивленные глаза. – Ты давно должен быть дома. В такое время запрещено находиться в школе.   
\- Знаю, - развязно сказал Сехун, пряча что-то в кармане брюк и забираясь на учительский стол. – Пофиг.   
\- Сехун, слезь, - Чондэ толкнул его в бедро. – Это ваши чертовы контрольные.   
\- Насрать, - снова высказался Сехун. – Поцелуйте меня, учитель Чондэ?  
\- Сехун, твою мать, прекрати это. Ненавижу, когда ты ведешь себя, как дурочка-истеричка, - зашипел Чондэ.   
\- Ну раз не хотите, я сам вас поцелую, - сделал вывод Сехун. А потом добавил с мерзкой интонацией, встав коленями на стол: - Учитель Чондэ…  
Сехун вцепился пальцами в плечи учителя и прижался к его губам.   
\- Блядь, Сехун, ты что, пьяный? – Чондэ вытирал рот рукой и смотрел на Сехуна с подозрением.   
\- Чуть-чуть, - пожал плечами Сехун. – Я пьяный тем, что люблю вас… Люблю тебя, Чондэ, - последнее признание против воли вырвалось из Сехуна с искренней горячностью.   
\- Иди домой, Сехун, проспись, - засмеялся Чондэ - для него не было разницы, издевается над ним Сехун или говорит искренне.  
Сехун поджал губы и по-пьяному неуклюже лег спиной на стол. Потом улыбнулся не менее нетрезво и нахально проговорил:   
\- Хотите заняться со мной сексом, учитель?   
Сехун не без труда справился с нижними пуговками на своей рубашке и распахнул полы, открывая живот, проговорил задумчиво:   
\- Ветерок тут у вас… Так что, хотите, учитель?   
\- Сехун, убирайся, - зло проговорил Чондэ. – Иначе я выкину тебя отсюда.   
Сехун пьяно рассмеялся. А потом соскользнул со стола прямо на колени к Чондэ и выдал с похабным смешком:   
\- Да у вас уже стоит, учитель Чондэ. Посмотрите, у меня тоже…  
Чондэ едва вырвал руку, которую Сехун прижал к своей ширинке.   
\- Сехун… - начал Чондэ, но Сехун помешал ему говорить, закрыв рот по-настоящему нежным поцелуем.   
\- Учитель Чондэ, я хо-чу вас… - облизываясь, произнес Сехун ему в губы.   
\- Тогда прекрати называть меня учителем, - усмехнулся Чондэ, принимаясь целовать розовые губы Сехуна, пахнущие непонятным мерзким алкоголем.   
\- Чон-дэ… - счастливо пропел Сехун, сцепляя руки на шее Чондэ.   
Удивительно теплый для середины осени ветер задувал в окно, играя с шоколадного оттенка волосами Чондэ, ласкал бледные обнаженные бедра Сехуна, пока Чондэ стискивал их пальцами, двигаясь внутри него.


	6. Тяжесть перьев

Тот теплый день действительно был последним. Ночное звездное небо задернулось облаками и бесконечно плакало, намачивая желтые листья. Протекторы шин выплевывали их пережеванными на сырой асфальт, и они чавкали истребленной плотью под подошвами кроссовок, когда Сехун наступал на них. Холодная дождливая суббота, три часа дня, пустые коридоры школы… Сехун подумал, что же держит Чондэ на работе дольше всех, когда застыл перед дверью кабинета информатики – Чондэ тоже некуда больше идти? Стильная оправа его очков и крепкий запах популярного мужского одеколона – всего лишь прикрытие одиночества?   
Сехун вздохнул и постарался не думать о том, что такое Чондэ на самом деле. Это было слишком опасно – Сехуну казалось, что он видит слишком много, вглубь, под плотный материал его пиджака – и начинает жалеть. Он всегда жалел. Слишком жалостливое сердце – плачущее дождем от несправедливости.   
Сехун толкнул дверь и проскользнул внутрь: Чондэ стоял у окна и смотрел на спортивную площадку внизу – пальцы на белом подоконнике, верхняя пуговица расстегнута, на столе чашка с остатками кофе, а на мониторе открытая страница фейсбука.   
\- Ты… ты здесь? – решимость Сехуна влезть в жизнь Чондэ несмотря на сопротивление, как нож под упаковывающую горло бутылки фольгу, немного присмирела и теперь переминалась с ноги на ногу: а что если Чондэ и в самом деле этого не надо? Несправедливо заставлять, а потом упрекать в том, что на твои чувства не отвечают искренне.   
\- Здесь, - хрипло ответил Чондэ – так голос ломается после нескольких часов молчания. – Зачем пришел? Опять разденешься? Будешь говорить про любовь или сразу перейдем к сексу?   
Чондэ опустился на стул и развернулся к Сехуну лицом, дожидаясь ответа. Чондэ стукал себе ручкой по пальцам и смотрел прямо на него, словно издевался. Дорогая ручка-автомат улетела на стол, влепилась в чашечку, и Чондэ сузил глаза:   
\- Ну что? Говори, не бойся. Ты же думаешь, что мне все равно, с кем это делать?   
\- Я не говорил этого, - Сехун прикусил губу, бездумно поправляя синюю дутую безрукавку. Худые без мяса руки торчали из нее совсем по-детски, и Сехуну хотелось стать опять ребенком – чтобы избежать этого взрослого разговора с Чондэ, чтобы его «хочу» снова стало оправданием всем его поступкам, чтобы не было так совестно за то, что он сделал – изгадил свое тело и заставил Чондэ, хотя сознание тогда орало «неправильно»… пока Сехун не залил в себя пару рюмок.   
\- Действительно, - рассмеялся Чондэ. – Ты просто залез ко мне на колени, да?   
Сехун поежился – Чондэ сегодня был странный. Едкий, как дым от костра, застревающий в волосах. И Сехуну хотелось пропитаться им до основания – чтобы его вкус перебил чувство вины. Сехун не должен был его ощущать – в конце концов, он просто предложил, а Чондэ согласился. Он виноват ничуть не больше самого Чондэ. Но Сехун всегда был слишком жалостливым. Сехун всегда хотел по-хорошему – чтобы облепленный кричащими ярлыками брендов Чондэ захотел…   
\- Так зачем пришел? Понравилось? Повторить? – усмехнулся Чондэ, развернувшись от него к столу. – У меня не стоит, может, позже заглянешь?   
И эта жесткая ухмылка подстегнула Сехуна – царапнула иглой по ненужной жалости, как по распухшей слизистой, и она съежилась, позволяя Сехуну ударить снова.   
\- Так давай я помогу? Раньше на меня стояло так, что грех жаловаться, - отчеканил Сехун прежде чем забраться задницей на стол и подарить учителю отвратительную, блядскую улыбку, от которой хотелось забраться на подоконник и вывернуть желудок вниз, на пустую спортивную площадку. Чондэ неизбежно ускользал от него.   
\- Знаешь, сложно сдержаться, когда тебе залезают в трусы, - ответил Чондэ. – Я вроде не импотент.   
\- Так в чем проблема? – Сехун вздернул бровь и поставил ноги на подлокотники стула Чондэ, бесстыже разведя колени, так что Чондэ хорошо видел плотно обтянутые джинсами бедра.   
Чондэ брезгливо поморщился и ткнул Сехуна в ногу:   
\- Вообще-то они грязные.   
Толстая белая подошва кроссовок оставила на пластмассе подлокотника след из песка, когда Сехун пошевелился.   
\- Чондэ… - позвал Сехун. – Хочешь, я не буду таким? Хочешь, буду слушаться и вести себя прилично? Тебе не надо будет краснеть за меня. Я не буду неприятным.   
Сехун оперся руками о стол и задел чашку. Она тихо прозвенела, напугав Сехуна больше, чем только что сказанные им слова.   
\- А ты сможешь? – усмехнулся Чондэ. – Или будешь продолжать делать то, что хочешь?   
\- Смогу, - быстро ответил Сехун, убирая ноги со стула. – Позволь мне попробовать.   
Чондэ промолчал, только его губы беззвучно шевельнулись один раз – а потом он замер, глядя в окно, игнорируя сидящего перед ним на столе Сехуна, будто его и вовсе не было. Будто Чондэ слишком устал, чтобы продолжать спорить с ним.   
Сехун слышал мягкое успокаивающее чавканье дождя за окном и смотрел на губы Чондэ. Его хотелось поцеловать, притянув за воротничок белой рубашки, вдохнуть вкусный запах одеколона и почувствовать холод от окна, запутавшийся в волосах, проведя по ним пальцами. Суббота за окном выплакивала дождь из неба, а белый на рубашке Чондэ был слишком чистый, чтобы Сехун мог позволить себе это. Поэтому он поерзал на столе, отодвигая бумаги, и сказал:   
\- Чондэ, пойдем в кино?   
Чондэ повернул голову и взглянул на него удивленно.  
\- Пойдем, Чондэ? На ночной сеанс? Нас там никто не увидит.   
Лицо Чондэ скривилось, он явно собирался отказаться, и Сехун заговорил быстрее:   
\- Пожалуйста, Чондэ? Я тебя не разочарую, дай мне попробовать? Я хочу просто побыть с тобой, я не буду приставать и делать глупости, – Сехун нагнулся, схватив чужую руку – Чондэ дернулся, пытаясь освободиться… И Сехун отпустил.   
Сехун просил, так горячо и искренне, что Чондэ забыл, что должен ответить. Внезапная мысль, что кто-то может настолько хотеть его присутствия рядом, проскребла его голову изнутри, обнажив чистый и белый металл – он думал, что ничто уже не сможет заставить его ощущать себя восемнадцатилетним подростком, задыхающимся от волнения только потому, что держит в своей руке пальчики любви всей своей жизни. Чондэ похоронил сияющий упрямый металл юношеских надежд под слоем грязи, позволяющим жить и думать, как прожженный циник, насмехаясь над тем, что давно перестал считать святым и… реально существующим. Он думал, что в голове Сехуна – блажь, невзрослый эгоизм и желание поиграть с запрещенным, выдавая это за любовь. Он это прекрасно понимал. Но свое вдруг забившееся быстрее сердце остановить не мог:   
\- Хорошо, - медленно и с хрипом проговорил он. – Только один раз. И ты исчезнешь.   
Сехун подумал, что черта с два что-либо сможет заставить его отступиться, но поспешно закивал:   
\- Тогда в двенадцать, у маленького кинотеатра за медицинским колледжем? Я буду ждать?   
Чондэ медленно кивнул, вспоминая место, о котором говорил Сехун.   
Сехун рассмеялся – звонко, легко, совсем по-детски – и спрыгнул со стола. А потом обернулся, взглянул на экран монитора и ехидно добавил:   
\- У тебя там все равно пять друзей, и четыре из них девчонки, на что ты смотришь?   
И прежде, чем Чондэ придумал, какую гадость ответить, Сехун наклонился к нему и чмокнул в губы, успев провести кончиками пальцев по волосам и белому воротничку. Сильный запах одеколона остался на коже, и Сехун сжал руку в кулак, чтобы не потерять его.   
\- Чондэ…  
«Чондэ-Чондэ-Чондэ» - пропели ступеньки под белыми подошвами, когда Сехун прыгал по ним вниз.   
\- Черт, - Чондэ откинулся на спинку стула и закрыл глаза, слушая чмокающий за окном, успокаивающий дождь. 

Дома Сехун не знал, чем заняться. Хотел было побрить себе что-нибудь, но потом подумал, что он идет всего лишь в кино… А еще немного погодя подумал, что он не ебнулся еще окончательно, и завалился на кровать, собираясь поспать. Но сон не шел, нервы дергали за ниточки, мешая расслабиться, и даже дождь за окном не помогал утихомирить скачущие мысли… Впервые он добился от Чондэ чего-то, что было всецело правильным и похожим на то, о чем ему мечталось. Подумать только, он сможет всю ночь вдыхать запах Чондэ, чувствовать исходящий от него хриплый, холодный холодок. Это сложно описать, но Сехун чувствовал Чондэ больше, чем видел. Мельчайшие жесты, оттенки голоса, движения пальчиков, взгляды – все складывалось для него в картину, которая двигалась – небрежно брошенные мазки перемещались, как анимированные, позволяя по цвету предположить, о чем Чондэ думает. Больше всего было коричневых мазков – цвет шоколада, кофе, кожаной куртки и глаз Чондэ – когда Чондэ задумывался о чем-то, глядя в окно, когда был настоящим.   
Сехун повертелся на кровати, как волчок – а потом резко спустил ноги на пол. Отыскал под кроватью ноутбук, отправил сообщение Мину… Но Мин не ответил, и Сехун закрыл его обратно, заменив на книгу.   
Любимый приключенческий роман усыпил его быстрее, чем дождь за окном. 

Сехун проснулся в одиннадцать, посмотрел на себя в зеркало и не стал даже причесываться – просто напялил куртку потеплее и вышел на улицу. Бесконечный дождь закончился, и сырость просто висела в воздухе. Сехун шлепал по пустому городу, по опавшим листьям, смотрел, как габариты машин расчерчивают дороги красными линиями, - и улыбался, как умалишенный.   
И чего он точно не ожидал – так это найти Чондэ на улице у входа, уже ждущим его. Высокий воротник пуловера давил ему на шею, и Чондэ заметно облегченно выдохнул, дернув его вниз, когда Сехун сзади положил руки ему на плечи – если бы ему пришлось ждать еще минут пятнадцать, он бы ушел домой, наплевав, что они договаривались на двенадцать, а еще только половина.   
\- Ты рано, - пропел Сехун. – Идем?   
Сехун незаметно ухватился за рукав куртки Чондэ и скользнул за ним внутрь.   
Сехун хотел сказать, что столько попкорна съесть просто не в состоянии, но Чондэ молча сгрузил на него две огромных упаковки и взял свой кофе, проходя в тускло освещенный зал. Чондэ было неуютно, и Сехун про себя смеялся над этим, не отпуская рукав Чондэ даже когда упаковки с попкорном его руках поехали и грозили опрокинуться.   
Свет погас, и Сехун уставился на экран – если Чондэ думал, что он собирается приставать к нему, Сехун докажет, что умеет держать обещания. Титры поползли по экрану вниз, и Сехун в последний раз взглянул на Чондэ – впереди у него около трех часов комедии, триллера и мультфильма, чтобы молча наслаждаться присутствием угрюмого Чондэ. 

Дверной звонок чирикнул птичкой, и Мин чертыхнулся – судя по запаху, кексы как раз было пора вытаскивать. Он добежал до двери, за ворот куртки втащил Лухана внутрь и ничего не объясняя убежал обратно на кухню.   
Лухан не без скепсиса почесал лохматую голову и снял кроссовки, готовясь напялить на хмурую от дождя и холода физиономию улыбку из категории «подружелюбней», когда мать Мина появится поприветствовать пиздец в его лице, который сын приволок домой. Но к его удивлению никто так и не вышел… И Лухан побрел на запах еды разыскивать Мина.   
Мин нашелся на кухне не по этикету матерящимся на горячие кексы, которые, обжигаясь, пытался выковырять из формы без ущерба для своих пальцев. Лухан потянулся к одному с самым румяным боком, чтобы урвать кусочек, получил по рукам, смирился и, вздохнув, спросил:   
\- А мать твоя где?   
\- Уехала на выходные, - ответил Мин. А потом, давя многообещающую улыбку, добавил: - Мы одни.   
Переводить значение улыбки Лухану было не надо, он сообразил сам – что можно абсолютно безнаказанно схватить Мина за мягкую попу и не без удовольствия потискать. А вдобавок еще исчмокать плечико, с которого он сдернул футболку. Поползновения такого рода, очевидно, мешали Мину сосредоточиться на кексах, и он решил откупиться от Лухана кусочком одного такого, разломанного в процессе извлечения из формы – он же не подозревал, в конце концов, что Лухан способен слопать его за три секунды, облизать его пальцы и продолжить с плечом, оставляя на его коже жирные следы испачканных губ.   
\- Перестань, ты меня испачкаешь, - завопил Мин и повернулся, чтобы толкнуть Лухана, но тот проигнорировал упирающуюся ему в лицо жирную от масла ладонь и прижался губами к шее Мина. – Хорошо, тогда я тебя испачкаю, - согласился Мин, позволяя приподнять себя и усадить на стол.   
Кексы изрядно подостыли, когда они закончили размазывать друг по другу масло, а руки Лухана совсем согрелись под футболкой Мина.   
\- Фу, перестань, - возмутился Мин. – У нас целый день впереди.   
\- Ага, - ответил Лухан. И врожденного целомудрия в его ответе было ноль целых ноль десятых.

Мин сидел на коленях у Лухана и кормил его кексами… Нет, сначала он сидел нормально на своем стуле, наслаждаясь пафосно сваренным с корицей кофе (Мин просто от души догонялся – ему хотелось накормить Лухана горячей выпечкой и угостить свежесваренным кофе – потому что он тихо подыхал от смеха, когда Лухан начинал смущаться и явно боялся притронуться к хрупкой чашечке из сервиза), но это в крови после того раза бурлило, как сомнительное варево в ведьмином котле, и булькающие пузырями гормоны звали творить хуйню, не оглядываясь на условности.   
Мин попробовал один раз и понял, что это наркота.   
Именно поэтому ни одна цивилизованная мысль не остановила его, когда он влез на Лухана и принялся скармливать розовым губкам кусочки теста без вишен – их он выедал сам. Лухан отчаянно пытался урвать хоть один не выпотрошенный кекс, но ему доставались только пальцы Мина и его смех.   
\- Зараза, - в конце концов сказал Лухан.  
Мин показал язык – на кончике лежала сморщенная вишенка.   
И ее единственную Лухан отвоевал – своровав прямо изо рта. 

Лухан думал, что в его жизни стало слишком много дней, которые он мог бы назвать лучшими в своей жизни. После тех жутких кексов, которых он сожрал столько, что ему грозило несварение, Мин потащил его гулять и сказал, что ему плевать на дождь, так что Лухан напрасно пытался его прикрыть от мелких падающих с неба капель, закрывая своим телом, когда они стояли на набережной и смотрели на серый туман над рекой. Челка Мина вымокла и упала на глаза, и Лухан бесполезно пытался стряхнуть с нее воду – в конце концов удалось только зачесать ее назад, так что она открыла лоб, и Лухан совсем попрощался с рассудком, пробормотав:   
\- Ты так на девчонку похож.   
Лухан поцеловал его прямо на набережной, наплевав на случайных прохожих. Мин вырвался и засмеялся, и необычную кривую его губ Лухан запомнил навсегда – в середине серой от дождя субботы.   
Они вернулись домой, шмыгая носами, и Мин трясся над чайником, согревая пальцы, совал нос в парящую кипятком кружку и жутко смеялся, когда Лухан умудрился чихнуть в свою и расплескать кипяток себе на ноги.   
\- Чем теперь займемся? – спросил Лухан, когда Мин закончил вытирать крошки от кексов со стола.   
Мин коварно глянул на него через плечо и ехидно ответил:   
\- Готов рассмотреть твои предложения.   
\- Э… - оригинальные идеи во множестве никогда не посещали бедную голову Лухана, и он ляпнул наугад: - Не знаю, правда… Может, фильм?   
Мин хихикнул, и только тогда до Лухана дошло, какой шанс он проебал.   
\- Э-э-э… - начал он, подтягивая Мина за бедра к себе, но Мин только приложил пальчик к его губам:   
\- Сам сказал фильм, - чмокнул в нос и невинно улыбнулся: - Да, мой хороший?   
После такого Лухана не могло огорчить даже то, что посмотреть Мин выбрал мультик про зеленого огра, живущего на болоте в компании дебила-осла.   
И вот теперь он лежал в темной комнате и смотрел в погасший экран ноутбука, перебирая волосы заснувшего на его плече Мина, а в его голове крутился отрывок прозвучавшей в мультике песенки:   
Ever fallen in love with someone you should’t have fallen in love with?  
Не то чтобы он так уж хорошо разобрал, о чем тут поется, но полным идиотом тоже не был – фразу «в того, в кого нельзя влюбляться», он догнал. И у него была масса времени, чтобы ее осмыслить, путаясь в волосах Мина. По всему выходило, что так не могло быть – чтобы он сейчас лежал на его кровати и глазами гладил губы, реснички и линии щек. Но он гладил, и еще как – несмотря на наступающую темноту, которая постепенно воровала у него мелкие детали вроде трещинок на губах Мина. Он никогда, ни за что не должен был позволять себе верить в это, позволять надеяться, что это навсегда… Но он позволил, и теперь чувствовал, что его сердце, должно быть, оборвется в тот же самый момент, что Мин решит оборвать то, что связывает их.   
\- М-м-м… Я заснул, прости, - Мин сладко потянулся, наморщил нос и провел пальцами по тачпаду ноутбука, так что экран загорелся синим.   
\- Ты сопел, как хомяк, - усмехнулся Лухан. – Разве что сопли не надувал.   
\- Неправда, - обиделся Мин и швыркнул носом, чтобы доказать, что соплей у него нет.   
\- Еще как правда, вон до сих пор слюни висят... – Лухан ткнул пальцем в подбородок.   
\- Где?   
\- Вот тут. И тут. И еще тут.   
\- Ты врешь!   
\- С чего бы мне врать.   
\- Ну тогда пусть тебе будет неприятно, - гордо заявил Мин и нагнулся, прижимаясь губами к Лухану.   
\- Не поверишь, - прямо в чужие губы рассмеялся Лухан. – Все равно приятно.   
\- И даже так? – Мин обвился вокруг Лухана руками и ногами и крепко поцеловал. Лухан такой бурной реакции не ожидал и, честно говоря, хотел бы вдохнуть, пока Мин его не придушил.  
\- Что ты де-делаешь? – пробормотал Лухан, пытаясь извернуться так, чтобы острые коленки не давили ему на ребра.  
\- Математикой с тобой занимаюсь, дурак, - ответил Мин. – Дифференциалы тебе, кажется, особенно нравились.   
\- Особенно, - согласился Лухан, припомнив неприличные аналогии, которые Мин проводил с производными. И упирающееся в печень колено как-то потускнело на фоне фейерверков, которые вспыхивали перед его глазами, когда влажный язычок Мина шарился у него во рту.   
Движения становились все более короткими, сменялись на легкое вверх-вниз покачивание, дыхание потяжелело, футболки задирались, и Мин поспешил на свободу:   
\- Подожди… Я переоденусь.  
Лухан не понял, зачем менять одну одежду на другую, если ее все равно хочется снять, но возражать не стал, позволив Мину захватить полотенце со спинки кровати и смыться в душ.   
За дверью побежала вода, и Лухан от нечего делать уселся за стол, развернув к себе ноутбук. Он просмотрел открытые странички, включил поставленный на паузу трек и снова задумался. Если так пойдет и дальше, он останется жить у Мина под кроватью, потому что в этом доме ему нравилось все – от запаха до слоя пыли на полу. Здесь все пахло им, нежно, сладко и уверенно-чисто. И сопротивляться этому запаху привыкший к холоду и неухоженности Лухан не мог, как ни старался. От сумасшедших размышлений, как ему будет хорошо жить под кроватью, его оторвал сигнал мессинджера. И если бы у Мина стоял стандартный, тихо мигающий в углу конвертиком, Лухану бы и в голову не пришло открывать сообщение. Но этот вылез по центру экрана и посмотрел на него улыбающимся аватаром Сехуна и текстом: «Привет. Пожелаешь мне удачи? Я иду в кино ты знаешь с кем». Лухан хотел свернуть улыбающегося Сехуна, но случайно задел колесико мыши, и история сообщений поползла назад, мелькнув перед ним собственным именем. Лухан удивился и уже намеренно стал скроллить назад. 

«Как дела с твоим двоечником?»  
«О-о… У меня появился план»  
«Да ну?»  
«Я серьезно. Я заставлю его полюбить себя. Приручу, как дворового щенка, чтобы он видел только меня и думал только обо мне»   
«А дальше что?»  
«Что-что… Я уеду из этого города, поступлю в университет»  
«А он?»  
«Да какая разница, что ты глупые вопросы задаешь»  
«Знаешь, никогда не думал, что буду защищать Лухана, но раз уж мы с ним в одном положении… Не заиграйся, он тоже живой человек»  
«Мать ты наша Тереза. Все будет ОК, не переживай… Ладно, я в душ»

 

Как дворового щенка?   
Лухан долго бессмысленно смотрел на монитор, а потом на кровать, под которой ему хотелось остаться жить.   
Как собачонку? Уеду и поступлю в университет?   
Лухану захотелось сбежать – подальше отсюда, к себе домой. А вернуться завтра и сделать вид, что он этого не видел. И он даже поднялся со стула, когда дверь ванной отворилась.   
\- Я все, - улыбнулся Мин. – Пойдешь тоже? Могу дать тебе полотенце.   
\- Как дворового щенка? – спросил Лухан, уставившись на Мина темными глухими глазами. – Заставишь полюбить?   
\- Что? О чем ты? – Мин от удивления открыл рот.   
А потом увидел за спиной Лухана развернутое на весь экран окно мессинджера.   
\- Черт, ты это прочитал.   
Лухан кивнул и сделал пару шагов к двери, но Мин повис у него на руке:   
\- Не смей уходить! Это глупо! Лухан, перестань, - Мин захныкал, когда понял, что ему не удается даже с места его сдвинуть.   
\- Не хочу быть собакой, - тихо сказал Лухан. – Не хочу, чтобы со мной играли.   
\- Перестань, - попросил Мин, вцепившись в его рукав. – Было грубо с моей стороны говорить так. Мне очень жаль.   
Мин потряс Лухана, но ничего от него не добился.   
\- Прости, - сказал Мин. – Я не хотел тебя обидеть.   
Лухан продолжал стоять, глядя на дверь, и, казалось, только и ждал, когда Мин уберет от него руки, чтобы уйти.   
А Мину этого очень бы не хотелось – не сейчас, когда ему так хорошо. Не так глупо – по чистой случайности расставаться с Луханом. Когда они еще столько всего могут попробовать вместе…  
\- Лухан, - Мин снова потянул за рукав, толкая к кровати. – Просто забудь.   
Лухан не сопротивлялся, ни когда Мин толкнул его на покрывало, ни когда залез сверху и осторожно прижался губами и замер, боясь пошевелиться. Лухан просто лежал и действительно пытался забыть – усмирить шторм в груди, забрасывающий его снегом: Мин сказал, что ему жаль… Но не сказал, что он так не думает. Потому что это не так. Действительно не так – и в этом подвох его счастливой сказки. И что ему теперь делать? Уйти и лишиться всего или знать правду и продолжать надеяться?   
\- Лухан, - снова повторил Мин, вытаскивая из-под них одеяло и расправляя сверху.   
Мин решил, что это все спасет. Лухан просто не мог оттолкнуть, когда его майку отодвинули и поцеловали в сосок. Под легкими пижамными штанами белья не оказалось, а под одеялом было слишком жарко, чтобы снимать его, когда они оба уже были голые и горячие.   
\- Лухан-лухан-лухан… - с наслаждением замирало в тени на потолке в углу комнаты.   
Лухан целовал косточку в основании шеи и считал каждое вырвавшееся из-под контроля хриплое:  
\- Лухан…  
Восемь, девять…  
Мин не делал ничего, чтобы привязать его. А он привязывался все крепче, повинуясь каждому полутону, спускающемуся вниз:  
\- Лу…хан…  
Из этого невозможно было вырваться – и не только потому, что нежные ручки держали его за волосы, когда терпеть сил не осталось.   
\- Хан… - он посчитал это за одиннадцать – хотелось сберечь все, запомнить каждый волосок на шее и вкус капель пота на пояснице.   
А потом всю ночь до утра косточки на плечах и закушенная губа. Пока от мыслей не станет совсем дурно, и только тепло в объятиях рук спасает от отчаяния… Удары чужого сердца о собственную грудь. 

 

Чондэ перестал слышать хруст попкорна минут десять назад и повернул голову – Сехун спал, повернув голову на подголовнике, приоткрыв губы. Рука лежала на подлокотнике, светлые волосы упали на лоб.   
Чондэ подумал, что может уйти, оставить его тут одного – кто-нибудь в конце концов разбудит. Или сам проснется, не найдет его и все поймет. Чондэ очень хотел сбежать – так привычнее и безопаснее. Чондэ всегда знал, что он трус, и искренне не понимал, что в нем нашел этот мальчик.   
Чондэ очень хотел сбежать. Но вместо этого накрыл руку Сехуна своей, скользнув пальцами между его тонкими и длинными… Сехун вздрогнул и проснулся. Пробормотал:   
\- Прости, я, кажется, заснул.   
-Пошли домой, - сказал Чондэ. – Нет смысла спать здесь.   
Сехун нехотя поднялся, поставил контейнер с попкорном на соседнее кресло и пошел за Чондэ.   
Чондэ купил себе еще кофе и стоял под фонарем, грея руки о бумажный стакан, пока дожидался застрявшего в туалете Сехуна. Сехун опять подкрался к нему тихо и обнял дрожащего Чондэ со спины:   
\- Тебе холодно? Ты всегда мерзнешь…   
Чондэ вздрогнул и чуть не выронил стаканчик.   
\- Шесть градусов, есть от чего мерзнуть.   
\- Откуда ты знаешь, что шесть? – спросил Сехун, отчаянно цепляясь за последние мгновения с Чондэ.   
\- На телефон посмотрел, - ответил Чондэ. – Домой пойдешь?   
\- Да нет, вряд ли, - Сехун оторвался от Чондэ и обошел его. – Дома сказал, что буду у Мина. Будет странно, если припрусь среди ночи.   
\- Понятно, - пробормотал Чондэ.   
Кофе в стаканчике все не заканчивался, Сехун не торопился уходить.   
\- Ищешь повод напроситься ко мне? – наконец, спросил Чондэ.   
\- И не нахожу, - спокойно согласился Сехун.   
\- Тогда пошли без повода, - сказал Чондэ, выбрасывая недопитый кофе в урну – колебаться и сомневаться не осталось ни сил, ни терпения.   
И потому, что сомневаться уже бессмысленно, и еще потому, что уже три часа ночи, Чондэ выключил свет и стянул с Сехуна водолазку. На электронном циферблате высветилось 3.05, когда он толкнул Сехуна на кровать. В 3.10 Сехун уже был без одежды, в 3.21 все закончилось, а в 3.29 Чондэ отвернулся от Сехуна и часов, закрыв глаза. 

Чондэ проснулся от того, что кто-то обводил пальчиками родинку на его спине. Чондэ открыл глаза и сморщился – хотя серый свет от задернутого тучами неба и не был ярким.   
\- Доброе утро, - промурлыкал Сехун за спиной. – Проснулся? Я есть хочу.   
Чондэ почувствовал, как Сехун уперся лбом ему в лопатку и пожалел, что не допил вчера тот кофе и не выгнал Сехуна.   
«Каждую ночь засыпаю с принцем, а просыпаюсь с мудаком», - некстати вспомнилась старая шутка.   
\- Сехун, - хрипло проговорил Чондэ. – Ты же понимаешь, что это ничего не значит?   
Пальчики на спине замерли. А потом Сехун ответил:   
\- Понимаю.   
\- Я рад, - сказал Чондэ. – Завтрак в холодильнике, кофе на столе.


	7. Бетонное благословение неба

Мин проснулся со стоном, приложил руку ко лбу и понял, что никуда сегодня не пойдет – его кожа просто горела. Он вылез из-под одеяла и добрел до кухни, устало опустившись на стул. Мать, торопящаяся на работу, ахнула, спросила, что случилось – а потом дала ему растворенную в кипятке шипучую таблетку и велела отправляться назад в кровать. Жаропонижающее усыпило Мина, и он проснулся только к обеду, найдя на телефоне пропущенный от матери, сообщение от Сехуна «Ты где? Я ушел без тебя» и два от Лухана «Что-то случилось?» и «Позвони, когда сможешь».   
Мин повозился под одеялом и кое-как напечатал: «У меня температура» - Сехуну и немного странноватое «Все в порядке, я заболел» - Лухану. Телефон завибрировал подряд два раза, и Мин прочитал «Выздоравливай» и «Можно я зайду?». Мин оставил сообщение Сехуна без ответа и, немного подумав, написал Лухану короткое «Да» - снова без сил зарывшись в одеяло.   
Проснувшись во второй раз, Мин почувствовал себя немного лучше и даже заставил себя дойти до кухни, чтобы опустить что-нибудь съестное в голодный желудок. Мать осторожно скрипнула дверью и с улыбкой опустила пакеты на пол:   
\- Я думала, ты спишь.   
\- Я и так весь день проспал, - отозвался Мин, про себя удивляясь тому, что Лухан так и не пришел. Впрочем, может быть, он спал слишком крепко и просто не услышал звонка?   
Мин выпил чай и переоделся, вернувшись в гостиную к матери, которая смотрела телевизор. Мин бессмысленно следил за картинками на экране, чувствуя, что снова засыпает, когда в дверь позвонили. Мин встрепенулся, но мать поднялась, сказав:  
\- Сиди, я открою, - а потом Мин услышал ее растерянный голос: - Мин, это к тебе.   
Мин чертыхнулся – разрешив Лухану зайти, он не подумал, что у него обычно бывал только Сехун, и что мать удивится, увидев в дверях незнакомого парня с пакетом зеленых яблок.   
Мин забрал яблоки из рук Лухана, пробормотавшего:   
\- Неудобно было с пустыми руками, - и ухмыльнулся в ответ:   
\- Какой догадливый, - поймав еще один удивленный взгляд матери. Что поделать, он не мог делать вид, что Лухан ему совсем никто – это бы встревожило Лухана, и он бы стал вести себя еще более странно, а Мину этого было не надо.   
\- Мальчики, будете чай? – спросила мать, и Мин, посмотрев на Лухана, вместо ответа поклонившегося, за двоих сказал:  
\- Да, - толкая его в спину на кухню, не забыв незаметно погладить между лопаток – то, что у Лухана не было семьи как таковой, неизбежно и отчетливо проскальзывало во всех его уважительных жестах и словах, обращенных к матери Мина.   
«Действительно как щенок, - подумал Мин, незаметно качнув головой – то ли из-за температуры, то ли из-за полусонного состояния в его голове возникали странные мысли, от которых он обычно отмахивался. - Почему он так хотел, чтобы я извинился за свои слова?»  
\- Как тебя зовут? – с улыбкой спросила мать Мина.   
\- Лухан, - Лухан еще раз отчаянно поклонился, едва ли не расплескав чашку.   
\- Ты такой забавный, Лухан, - мать Мина рассмеялась, прикрыв рот ладошкой, и Лухан с удивлением понял, что ее глаза почти не отличаются от глаз Мина, когда он смеется. – Мой сын такой отвратительный бука, что к нему почти никто не заходит…  
\- Мам, - недовольно прервал Мин, но женщина, нимало не смутясь, продолжила:   
\- Ты, наверное, принес ему домашнее задание?   
Лухан залился румянцем и пробормотал:  
\- Нет… вообще-то нет. Я довольно плохо учусь, - вряд ли стоило говорить, что у него не было никакого представления о домашнем задании, а, судя по пинку, который отвесил ему Мин под столом, надо вообще было придумать что-нибудь, похожее на правду – но Лухан не мог заставить себя врать этой красивой женщине.   
Мать Мина только удивленно вскинула бровь, посмотрев на сына – получается, что этот симпатичный мальчик действительно зашел к Мину просто так, чтобы навестить? Похоже, она чего-то не знает о Мине… Но не в ее правилах было влезать в чужое личное пространство, даже если это пространство принадлежало ее сыну, и она, допив свой чай и мило улыбнувшись Лухану:  
\- Ты должен заходить почаще, - вернулась к телевизору.   
\- Ты такой бледный, - сказал Лухан, пропустив пальцы Мина сквозь свои и сжав ладошку, когда они остались одни. – А я не могу для тебя ничего сделать.  
Мин вдруг подумал, что Лухан вообще не из этого века, он должен был родиться лет двести назад благородным корсаром, спасающим попавших в кораблекрушение барышень – осуждаемый обществом, но чистый сердцем. Мин хихикнул, осознав, что это бред, вновь навеянный болезнью, и благодарно промурлыкал:   
\- Хорошо, что ты пришел. Я скучал, - вдруг представив себя в роли целомудренной девицы в потрепанном штормом платье, которая может надеяться только на благородство души молодого пирата, чтобы спасти свою честь.  
\- Я тоже, - ответил Лухан, наклоняясь, чтобы коснуться губами виска Мина. – Если бы я мог остаться с тобой…  
\- И еще и переболеть за меня? – пошутил Мин, отодвигаясь. – Не наклоняйся, я тебя заражу или мать увидит.   
Лухан посмотрел на него так, что Мин по его глазам прочитал ответ – и про переболеть, и про заразу. То, как Лухан любил его, не было похоже ни на что, что знал Мин. Разве что на гитары в одном из его любимых треков – они взрывались мощной волной звука, не зная компромиссов, закручивались тяжелой спиралью, больно давили металлом, заставляя принимать себя от самой верхней частоты до самой нижней, не оставляя места ни для чего другого. Они не были красивыми, но их было не удержать. И больному Мину, замученному температурой, искренне хотелось вновь окунуться в вихрь обожания, в который всегда заворачивал его Лухан – почувствовать, что даже такой, больной и почти беспомощный, он остается для Лухана самым важным на свете. Настолько, что Лухан не сомневаясь, если бы было можно, забрал бы его болезнь или заразился, чтобы мучиться вместе с ним. Но Лухану нужно было уходить, пока мать не начала подозревать больше, чем уже успела – и Мин проводил его до двери, нежно улыбнувшись на прощанье.   
\- Интересный мальчик, - начала мать, когда Мин вернулся. – Ты никогда не говорил о нем.   
\- Просто одноклассник, - Мин равнодушно зевнул. – Я пойду спать. Доброй ночи.   
\- Доброй, - ответила мать, отмечая, что для «просто одноклассника» Лухан слишком долго просидел с ее сыном на кухне, разговаривая при этом слишком тихо… И ей было искренне жаль, что Мин слишком скрытный и никогда не делится с ней тем, что его волнует. 

Мин прошел в свою комнату, а потом задумчиво остановился у окна. Из-за болезни он почти не чувствовал запаха, но ему казалось, что вся его одежда пропиталась Луханем – от складочки на рукаве до самого плеча, где Лухан касался его, остался четкий след чего-то похожего на неудовлетворенность. Мин достал телефон и быстро набрал сообщение: «Ты далеко ушел? Можешь вернуться?» Прочитав ответ, он бросил мобильник на стол и встал у открытого окна, спрятавшись за шторкой. Насквозь сырой ветер затягивало в комнату, и холод заставлял кожу Мина покрываться мурашками – но ему было все равно. После целого дня, который он провел в комнате, голова от недостатка чистого воздуха тяжело гудела, и теперь вдыхать уличную сырость было искренне приятно.   
Лухан тихо кашлянул, остановившись на дорожке под окном, и Мин выбрался из складок шторы, чтобы тихо позвать:  
\- Иди сюда.   
Лухан удивленно шагнул вперед, беспокойно заметив:  
\- Тебе не надо стоять у окна, опять поднимется температура.   
\- Луха-а-ан, - с нездоровым восторгом протянул Мин, снова чувствуя, как аккорды гитарных волн вкупе с болезненным бредом приподнимают его над землей – трогательная заботливость Лухана отдавалась нетерпеливым эхом внутри, и он высунулся из окна, схватив Лухана за куртку и потянув на себя. Он скользил пальцами сквозь высветленные пряди волос и наслаждался этим. Он горячо и беззастенчиво целовал Лухана – и наслаждался этим еще больше. Руки скользили по черной коже куртки на плечах, и Мин потянул их на себя, еще раз сказав:   
\- Иди ко мне…   
Лухан убрал руки с шеи Мина и, положив ладони на подоконник, подтянулся, ступив коленом на деревяшку – Мин быстро втащил его внутрь, едва ли не уронив при этом. Лухан с недоумением посмотрел на него, словно спрашивал, что Мин собирается делать дальше – и Мин, обвив руки вокруг затянутого в кожу Лухана, быстро захлопнул окно за его спиной… А потом отошел к двери, повернув в ней ключ, и щелкнул выключателем.   
\- Мин, - начал Лухан, но Мин положил палец ему на губы, прошептав:  
\- Тш-ш-ш… Нас не должно быть слышно. Не говори.   
И Лухан подчинился, без слов наблюдая за тем, как Мин в полумраке, рассеянном только светом фонарей из окна, снимает с себя футболку, бросая ее на стул. Черные спортивные штаны съехали по гладким белым бедрам вслед за футболкой, и в глазах Лухана начало двоиться – Мин задумчиво потянул за резинку трусов, а потом и их дернул вниз, быстро нырнув в кровать. Лухан продолжал стоять и смотреть, как Мин под одеялом согнул ноги в коленях, положив руки возле головы на подушку, с наслаждением собирая горячим телом оставшуюся после открытого окна прохладу… Мин повернул к нему голову и одними губами в третий раз за вечер произнес:   
\- Иди ко мне.   
Лухан стянул кроссовки и чиркнул молнией замка на куртке, выбросив ее на пол – а потом навалился на Мина, помогая ему стянуть с себя оставшуюся одежду.   
Лухан целовал Мина так, будто раньше никогда этого не делал – покрывая поцелуями лицо, руки шею… Под одеялом за секунды стало жарко, но Мин только с одержимостью цеплялся руками за чужие плечи, прижимаясь еще теснее, отчаянно и с головой погружаясь в жестокий вихрь обожания Лухана, стекающего с его рук и губ, капающего горячими капельками, как пот, прокатывающийся по вискам Мина. Болезнь и чужое безумие закружили Мина, и понятия «стыд» и «мораль» осели тяжелым ненужным песком где-то за гранью пожирающей этот жар воронки – когда ручка на двери повернулась, и язычок замка со стуком уперся в пройму, а потом Мин услышал за дверью удаляющиеся шаги.   
Пот катился с Мина большими прозрачными каплями, и Лухан держал его лицо в ладонях, целуя в губы, собирая влагу с висков кончиками пальцев. Мин, целуя его в ответ, отрешенно думал о том, что он совсем больной, и Лухан непременно заразится от него – но эта мысль только заставляла хотеть сильнее. Ему на самом деле приятно от нее – думать, что Лухан готов окунуться в самую грязь для него, внутрь, в то, что считается недопустимым и неприличным.   
Мин задыхался от того, что делает Лухан – и отчаянно обхватывал его коленями, словно Лухан мог вернуть ему тот воздух, который не возвращался в его легкие. Лухан придавил его, сжал совсем, мешая груди свободно подниматься – и замер, ткнувшись губами ему в ухо, так что тяжелое дыхание оглушило Мина, и он сам проскреб ногтями по луханевской спине и толкнулся вперед. Лухан убивал его – медленными движениями, иногда совсем прекращавшимися, так что Мин измученно прикусывал губы, помня о том, что не имеет права издать ни звука, откидывал голову назад, открывая шею губам Лухана, сильнее стискивал его бедрами. Лухан убивал его – тем, что двигался не вперед и назад, как раньше, а скорее вверх и вниз, унизительно и сладко растягивая его, лишь вскользь проходясь по отчаянному, пульсирующему желанием внутри, заставляя сходить с ума от того, что поймать эту волну удовольствия окончательно никак не получалось, никак не выходило просто получить то удовлетворение, которое обычно давала близость. Лухан лишь бесконечно мучил его, заставляя чувствовать волнующую заполненность, теплое, пульсирующее, связывающее их тела – зависимость, соединенность, погружение.   
В конце концов сил сдерживаться у Мина совсем не осталось, и он лишь безжалостно сжимал в кулаках светлые волосы Лухана, изгибаясь под ним с болезненными гримасами на лице, пока Лухан с хрипом не опустился на него… Но и такое долгожданное удовлетворение не помогло Мину избавиться от измучивающего его вихря, сворачивающегося где-то внутри него самого – уже весь потный, лежа на боку, он продолжал гладить Лухана по волосам, касаясь его лица кончиком носа и скользя ступнями под одеялом по его ногам. Мин не знал, это запрет на слова разбудил в нем вдруг такое невыносимое обожание и желание вечно чувствовать между пальцев жесткие от краски пряди волос, или дело в том пожирающем его вихре. Как бы то ни было, Мин рад был заснуть с руками Лухана, обвившимися вокруг его пояса, затылком чувствуя его теплое дыхание. Молчать было хорошо. Иначе сегодня Мин наговорил бы лишнего. А так можно было просто прижиматься к Лухану, получая постыдное, но такое ласкающее удовольствие от ощущения, что чужое обнаженное тело под одеялом крепко переплелось с его собственным – и закрыть, наконец, глаза, позволив сну медленно восстанавливать ослабленный болезнью организм. 

Утром Мин проснулся один в пустой кровати, сладко потянулся – он чувствовал себя гораздо лучше – и посмотрел на неплотно прикрытое окно с улыбкой, которая слегка поутихла только тогда, когда он подумал, что вечером придется объяснить матери, какого черта он вчера закрыл дверь на ключ.

 

Лухан стоял у невысокого заборчика, огораживающего спортплощадку, и щелкал зажигалкой перед мятой сигаретой. Чонин выхватил ее у него изо рта, выбросив на потрепанный осенью газон, и предложил свою пачку. Лухан пробормотал:  
\- Спасибо, - и затянулся.   
\- Ты какой-то веселый в последнее время, - игриво заметил Чонин. – Случилось что или просто так?  
\- Обычный я, - буркнул Лухан, с наслаждением затягиваясь.   
\- Да ладно тебе, - Чонин хлопнул его по бедру. – Скажи честно, девочку завел?   
\- Придурок, - пробормотал Лухан, тщетно стараясь скрыть улыбку.   
\- Ну скажи-и-и, - протянул Чонин, вдруг начиная двигаться, как девицы из школьной группы поддержки, сексуально виляя задницей и размахивая несуществующим шаром с бахромой блестящих ленточек. – Я тебе друг или кто?   
Лухан усмехнулся и сказал:  
\- Отвали.  
\- Она красивая, да? – невозмутимо продолжил Чонин. – У нее аппетитная попка?   
\- Очень красивая, - улыбнулся Лухан. – И попка тоже ничего.   
Чонин похабненько заржал, а Лухан потянулся к прозвеневшему телефону. Пока Лухан читал сообщение, Чонин думал, что никогда не видел у него такой улыбки – она была ласковой на самом деле, открытой и даже нежной. Эта улыбка раздражала Чонина – он по-прежнему считал своего одноклассника кем-то, кто ниже его по определению, и его от души взбесила мысль, что даже у него нет никого, чьи сообщения он мог бы читать, улыбаясь так. Чонин ловким движением выхватил телефон из рук Лухана и отбежал на пару шагов, быстро скользя глазами по строчкам: «Я приду на третий урок. Я соскучился по твоим поцелуям» с подписью «Мин».   
\- Что? – Чонин уставился на Лухана – к подобной информации он явно был не готов. – Это наш куколка Минсок?   
\- Отдай, - раздраженно сказал Лухан, отбирая телефон обратно.   
\- Ну ты даешь, - удивленно проговорил Чонин, все еще пребывая в шоке. – Минсок?   
\- Не говори никому, - облизав губы, попросил Лухан.   
\- Да не вопрос, бро, - Чонин широко и искренне улыбнулся – эти сведения еще могут ему пригодиться. 

 

Мин увлеченно объяснял Сехуну задачку по геометрии, когда заметил на себе чей-то заинтересованный взгляд. Мин поднял глаза на парту Лухана, увидел, как он незаметно показал ему большой палец, и рассмеялся в кулак, сообразив, в чем дело – он почти лежал на их с Сехуном парте, так что задница красиво торчала высоко вверх. А задница, между прочем, была обтянута в новые и какие-то слишком узкие брюки – очевидно, их и оценил Лухан, улыбнувшись ему.   
Но было кое-что, чего ни Лухан, ни Мин не заметили – острый взгляд Чонина, проследившего всю эту сцену от начала и до конца и, наконец, уверившегося в том, что между этими двумя все серьезно. Проще говоря, Мин спал с Луханом. И Чонин подумал, что сделать этот факт достоянием общественности – великолепная идея, чтобы раз и навсегда опустить и Лухана, и этого умничающего выскочку Мина заодно.  
Чонин слез с парты, на которой сидел, и подошел к Мину, звонко шлепнув по отставленной заднице.   
\- Ты совсем сдурел? – с недоумением обернулся к нему Мин. – Обкурился или чего?  
Половина класса, включая напрягшегося Лухана, повернулась к ним, когда Чонин весело ответил:   
\- Что, Лухану можно, а мне нельзя? Я думал, ты всем даешь…  
Лухан со скрипом отодвинул стул, с трудом веря своим глазам – он просто не понимал, зачем Чонин это делает.   
\- Что ты несешь? – прошипел Мин.  
\- Ты же спишь с Луханом? – ровным тоном поинтересовался Чонин, а потом развернулся к Лухану. – Скажи, Лухан, ты же эту попку называл классной? Неужели он и правда лучше, чем девка?   
Мин никак не мог поверить, что слышит все это на самом деле. Ему казалось, что сейчас он моргнет – и проснется. Но из под сомкнувшихся на мгновение ресниц показалась только вода, горячей струйкой прокатившаяся по щеке, пока он смотрел на Лухана, который молча стоял перед ним. Мин схватил рюкзак и вылетел из класса, вытирая слезы рукавом, услышав за спиной только сехуновский голос:  
\- Мин!  
\- Надо же, расплакался, - с деланным сожалением вздохнул Чонин.   
И Сехун успел заметить только сильно проступившую под футболкой Лухана лопатку, когда он ударил. Короткий и яростный взмах рукой, от которого Чонин зашатался, схватившись пальцами за парту Сехуна. Очевидно, никто из присутствующих не понимал, насколько зол был Лухан – и поэтому никто не остановил его, когда Лухан подхватил падающего Чонина, еще раз ударив по лицу. Кровь размазалась по красивым губам Чонина, а Сехун продолжал в ступоре смотреть на руку Лухана, снова и снова поднимающуюся, чтобы ударить… Сехун ни на мгновение не сомневался, что слова Чонина – правда, и то, что Мин не сказал ему ничего о Лухане, тогда как он сам успел выболтать ему почти все о Чондэ, неприятно задело Сехуна. К тому же, Чонина он просто не любил, и, несмотря на всю обиду на Мина, думал, что сейчас он получает именно то, что заслужил. И единственная мысль, заставившая его в конце концов остановить руку Лухана, повиснув на нем, оттаскивая назад, была простой и до неприличия убогой – он чувствовал, что сам Лухан виноват во всем этом меньше остальных. Ему просто стало его жалко… Лухана и так накажут достаточно – судя по тому, что он сделал с лицом Чонина, ужаснувшим Сехуна, когда он разглядел его, пока двое его одноклассников провожали Чонина к медсестре. Избить сына самого богатого спонсора школы – за такое, пожалуй, могли просто отчислить. Сехун смотрел на то, как Лухан вернулся к своей парте, брезгливо вытер запачканный кулак о штаны и упал на стол, зарывшись лицом в скрещенных руках.   
«Он даже не попытался убежать», - с сожалением подумал Сехун.   
\- Надо же, - Сехун услышал раздавшийся рядом голос Кенсу, - никогда бы не подумал, что Минсок гей.   
\- Ты дурак что ли? – развернулся к нему Сехун. – Чонин же специально это придумал, чтобы разозлить Лухана. Мин вообще ни при чем.   
Сехун мог немногое, и ему вряд ли удастся исправить положение – но он обязан был попробовать.   
\- Но, - начал Кенсу…  
\- Лухан, по-твоему, похож на гея? – жестко спросил Сехун, с отчаянием бросив взгляд на продолжающего лежать, уткнувшись носом в парту, Лухана, чей безразличный вид явно не помогал Сехуну врать. – Это же был самый простой способ выбесить его.   
\- Наверно, ты прав, - неуверенно пробормотал Кенсу.   
\- Я бы посмотрел, что бы ты стал делать, если бы Чонин решил так пошутить над тобой, - бросил Сехун напоследок первое, что пришло ему в голову, чтобы как-то объяснить странный побег Мина. Он вернулся к своему столу, чтобы одно за другим отправить Мину полные беспокойства сообщения: «Ты как? Я надеюсь, ты не натворишь глупостей. Иди домой», «Черт, не надо было тебе уходить» и, наконец, «Кто бы и что ни сказал о тебе, я все равно люблю тебя».

 

Мин прочитал сообщения от Сехуна, еще раз вытер набежавшие слезы и отключил телефон. Что ему теперь делать, когда остренькая сплетня разнесется по всей школе? Какой, к черту, институт, когда он испортил себе жизнь? Что он должен будет сказать матери?   
Мину хотелось умереть – спрыгнуть вот с этого моста, взмахнув крыльями, которых у него никогда не было, которые он себе придумал – и разбиться об асфальт. Серый осенний день давил, как бетоном, выгибая ребра, и Мин шел домой, спотыкаясь от застилающих глаза слез. Что он сделал, чтобы заслужить это? Позволил себе немножко побыть счастливым? Один единственный раз отступил от того, что должен был сделать, и поступил так, как хотелось?   
Это несправедливо, несправедливо, несправедливо…  
Несправедливо то, что Лухан предал его. 

 

Лухан сидел на диване перед кабинетом директора и тупо смотрел на погасший экран телефона перед ним – в нем вообще не осталось ни одной мысли после того, как Мин убежал. Если бы кто-то не оттащил его от Чонина, Лухан уверен, он бы продолжал уродовать его лицо, пока не разбил бы Чонину голову. Чонин четырьмя фразами отобрал у Лухана самое ценное, что было у него в жизни – и теперь ему ни к чему ни сама эта жизнь, ни мысли, которых в его голове нет, ни этот телефон. Потому что Лухан не знает, что может сказать Мину. Это точка. Финал счастливой сказки, в которой он так ненадолго заблудился – ее не спасло и то, что Лухан все прощал Мину, и то, что он готов был пожертвовать чем угодно, лишь бы оставаться с ним и дальше. Мин не простит его теперь, и Лухан никогда больше не сможет держать в ладонях его лицо с удивительными лисьими глазами, целовать теплые губы, гладить тонкое нежное тело. Лухан не проронил ни слова с тех пор, как убежал Мин, и в его сердце не было ни обиды на Чонина, ни на себя самого, он не жаловался на несправедливость, в очередной раз без вины пролившуюся на него – только отчаяние.   
Черное липкое отчаяние, внутри которого невозможно было вдохнуть, заслонило мысли, свет, смысл…

 

Сехун задумчиво шагал по коридору, направляясь в кабинет информатики, когда наткнулся на Лухана, все с тем же отрешенным видом сидящего на диване перед кабинетом директора. И Сехун, подумав, остановился перед ним:  
\- Лухан… - позвал он, и Лухан поднял голову, рассеянно взглянув на него – но ничего не ответил. Сехун понадеялся, что Лухан его хотя бы слышит, заговорив:   
\- Я не знаю, чем ты думал, когда решил изуродовать Чонина, но я искренне надеюсь, что ты сделал это из-за того, что по-настоящему любишь Мина. И если я прав, и это так на самом деле, я думаю, ты понимаешь, что, когда тебя спросят, зачем ты это сделал, тебе лучше сказать, что вы просто подрались с Чонином… например, из-за какой-нибудь девчонки, - Сехун неопределенно взмахнул рукой. – Мне не надо объяснять, что чем дальше от всего этого окажется Мин, тем лучше, да?   
Сехун дождался от Лухана слабого кивка и, пробормотав:  
\- Ты знаешь, кого надо защищать в первую очередь, - пошел дальше. 

 

Сехун привычно проскользнул в кабинет информатики, с теплой улыбкой опустив ладони на плечи Чондэ:  
\- Я весь день ждал, когда смогу увидеть тебя.   
Улыбка Сехуна заметно потускнела, когда Чондэ стряхнул с себя его руки:  
\- Опять ты? Почему ты просто не можешь оставить меня в покое? Убирайся!  
Отчаяние темной лужей поползло внутри Сехуна, и он, робко взглянув на Чондэ, попросил:  
\- Чондэ, пожалуйста, не надо… не кричи на меня.   
\- Твою мать, Сехун, что еще я должен сделать, чтобы ты оставил меня? Просто уберись отсюда, перестань мучить меня своей дурацкой улыбкой, - Чондэ безжалостно выговаривал Сехуну все, что в нем накопилось, с неприятным даже самому себе удовольствием отмечая, как дергаются губы Сехуна и сам он как будто становится меньше, сжимаясь от ярости Чондэ. – Как еще мне объяснить тебе, что я не хочу ни тебя, ни твоей смешной любви? Мне не нужен глупый мальчишка, увивающийся за мной хвостиком. Мне не нужна ни твоя забота, ни твоя идиотская нежность. Мне не нужен ты.   
Чондэ даже задохнулся от того, что говорил слишком быстро. Как он и думал, больше всего Сехуна задело то, что он назвал его любовь глупой.   
«Что же, - с усмешкой подумал Чондэ, - это именно то, что надо было сделать».  
\- Я уеду отсюда, как только мне найдут замену, - Чондэ поправил воротничок рубашки, заговорив гораздо спокойнее. – И надеюсь, что за это время мы с тобой будем видеться только на уроках.   
\- Нет, - пробормотал Сехун, удерживая всхлип – это было совсем не тем, чего он добивался. – Нет, ты не можешь уехать.   
\- И что же меня остановит? – иронично спросил Чондэ, отворачиваясь к окну.  
Когда за его спиной раздался какой-то шорох, Чондэ подумал, что Сехун, наконец, образумился и решил уйти. Но вместо хлопка двери он услышал щелчок, а потом какой-то пожеванный механический голос Сехуна произнес знакомую фразу:   
\- Хотите заняться со мной сексом, учитель?  
Чондэ пораженно обернулся – Сехун стоял у дверей, швыркая носом и держа в руках диктофон.  
\- Это? – спросил Сехун. – Это тебя остановит?   
Сехун правда не хотел этого. Он и диктофон-то тогда, когда пришел к Чондэ, включил просто так, наудачу – но Чондэ сам вынудил его воспользоваться записью.   
\- Ты ничего этим не докажешь, - медленно произнес Чондэ, облизывая пересохшие губы.   
\- Не докажу, - согласился Сехун. – Но этого хватит, чтобы с головой окунуть тебя в дерьмо.   
\- Гаденыш, - прошипел Чондэ, в секунду оказавшись рядом с Сехуном. – Почему ты решил испортить мне жизнь? Почему мне? – последнюю фразу Чондэ проорал, забыв об осторожности.   
\- Потому что я люблю тебя, - пробормотал Сехун, умоляюще глядя ему в глаза.   
\- Какая же ты дрянь, - Чондэ отобрал диктофон из рук Сехуна и бросил его на пол – пластиковые осколки заскакали по покрытию, и Чондэ повторил: – Ненавижу таких, как ты. Расчетливая дрянь!  
Сехуну хотелось расплакаться, но вместо этого он только рассмеялся:  
\- Ты думаешь, у меня нет копии?   
И Сехун даже не успел зажмуриться, когда Чондэ ударил его – пощечина полоснула по коже, заставив Сехуна заскулить от боли и обиды.   
\- Никогда, - прошипел Чондэ, - никогда я не смогу полюбить такое дерьмо, как ты, даже не надейся.   
Чондэ вылетел за дверь, от души приложив ей о косяк, и Сехун уныло сполз на пол, вытирая мокрые ресницы – на всем свете не было никого, кто бы мог сказать Чондэ, что он не такой плохой, каким кажется. Что он, Сехун, на самом деле хороший – просто так получилось…


	8. Ангел на коленях

Мин и без того был сильно замкнутым человеком, а после всей этой истории и вовсе ушел в себя, отзываясь только тогда, когда его звал Сехун. Для него ничего больше не осталось – ни мечты о поступлении в вуз, ни надежд на будущее, ни желания, чтобы из взглядов одноклассников пропала едкая насмешка. Он приходил в школу, открывал учебник и смотрел на случайно выбранную страницу – все то время, что шел урок. На перемене он менял учебник и прятался за высоким Сехуном – а потом все продолжалось по новой.   
Он не поднимал глаз – и поэтому не мог видеть Лухана, который… Что же, Лухан тоже не смотрел на него, продолжая вспоминать слова Сехуна о том, что чем дальше Мин окажется от всего этого, тем лучше. Лухану и не надо было смотреть – он закрывал глаза, и перед ним возникал Мин. Смеющийся или красный от ласк, раздраженный или бесконечно нежный, как тогда, когда, открыв окно, сказал «Иди ко мне». Лухан просто ждал, когда его выгонят из школы – а пока утопал в безвременье, все чаще бездумно закрывая глаза, чтобы воспоминания о Мине сгладили его боль.   
Но Мин все же видел Лухана – почти каждый вечер. Лухан сидел на скамейке в сквере напротив его дома, скрестив руки на коленях, глядя в землю, и Мина тошнило от него. Мин хотел, чтобы он исчез, перестал преследовать его – Мин не понимал, как он мог продолжать любить его, предав.   
Сехун молча наблюдал за своим другом и Луханом, и только тихо вздыхал, когда Мин в очередной раз шарахался и жался к нему, расслышав за спиной смех, который, как он думал, раздался в его адрес. Сехуну казалось, что все вдруг запуталось – закрутилось, поднятое каким-то диким жестоким вихрем, повыдиравшим изнутри все надежды и радость. И ничего не осталось, кроме запоздавшего сожаления... Дни медленно исчезали один за одним, задернутые пеленой бледного насмешливого солнца, которое словно издевалось – ну, где вы? Те, которые боролись за свою любовь? Сехун жалел Мина – но еще больше он жалел самого себя, щурясь на жестокий солнечный свет и уже не вновь затягиваясь сигаретой – теперь он обходил кабинет информатики за километр, ходил по коридорам с нарочно опущенной головой, чтобы случайно не наткнуться на совершенно ни в одной черте не изменившегося Чондэ. Один раз ему не повезло, и он встретился с ним в туалете. Чондэ мыл руки, и Сехун, глянув на него в зеркало, вылетел из туалетной комнаты, с трудом удержавшись от того, чтобы не поскользнуться на кафеле – неприязненный удивленный взгляд Чондэ словно оборвал внутри него тросы, которые удерживали его отчаяние – и тысячи тонн бетона и металла обрушились вниз, снося опоры, погребая под собой то, что было прежним Сехуном. Это был вихрь, с бесцельной жестокостью оборвавший им крылья и рассыпавший слишком тяжелые, чтобы летать, металлические перья в насмешливом золотистом солнце. И Сехун ненавидел его от всей души, вытаскивая из пачки вторую. 

 

Сехун закашлялся и хрипло спросил:  
\- Что ты теперь будешь делать? Всю жизнь бегать?   
Мин болезненно дернул плечом, щуря раскосые глаза на ненавистное солнце:  
\- А что еще мне осталось? Мне и так хватает этих насмешек с головой.   
Во рту Сехуна горчило постоянно, и он не был уверен, что это от сигарет. Вихрь несчастья вымотал его до основания, сорвав кожу с костей, и ему уже не было больно – и отчего-то он думал, что Мину тоже не было. И поэтому в разговорах друг с другом они больше не обходили стороной ничего – выкладывая все прямо, болезненно и откровенно.   
\- Ты знаешь, что его хотят выгнать из школы?   
Сехун не смотрел, но знал, что Мин продолжает глядеть на беспощадное солнце, раздевавшее его кости, и даже не ждал ответа, просто спросил:   
\- Неужели тебе все равно?   
\- Нет, - медленно ответил Мин. – Я ошибся, когда позволил себе… Теперь я сделаю то, что должен…

 

Мину было больно, просто невыносимо больно, он словно разламывался на куски – а это намного больнее, чем простая физическая боль. Когда твой мир, который ты считал таким прочным, согретый светом – вдруг разлетается на холодные осколки, которые уже невозможно собрать вместе. Наверно, думая об этом, он даже понял, почему на руке Сехуна – прямо под указательным пальцем – появилось ярко-алое пятно ожога диаметром с кончик сигареты. Он бы подумал об этом, как о средстве избавиться от боли – но он знал одно получше. Он хотел наказать себя за все – за наивность, за попытку довериться мечтам, за глупость – он хотел замучить себя окончательно, чтобы боль перестала тревожить его нервы и похоронила бы под собой насовсем. Под этим бледным светом солнца, отражающимся от покрытой снегом травы. Он хотел сделать себе так больно, чтобы перестать чувствовать – и отомстить Лухану. Совершенно по-садистски отомстить этому бедному мальчику, у которого не было ничего, и который предал то последнее, что было. У него больше нет гордости, он теперь ничто – и ему нечего беречь.   
Мин больно закусил губу и после урока математики выскользнул за старым учителем за дверь:  
\- Господин Ким, позвольте с вами поговорить.   
\- Минсок? – математик удивился, но, разглядев нервно закушенную губу мальчика, который когда-то так нравился и не нравился ему одновременно, раскрыл перед учеником дверь пустого класса – даже до него дошли слухи о драке в их классе, после которой все словно бы изменились, закрылись в себе, не пуская внутрь никого, не позволяя помочь. Он уже много лет работал с детьми и не удивлялся этому – в семнадцать лет невозможно говорить откровенно. Можно либо помочь этим маленьким запутавшимся дикарям, либо толкнуть – и утопить быстрее.   
\- Господин Ким, - проговорил Минсок, отчаянно стараясь убрать дрожь из голоса, - вы должны помочь… Лухану, - Мин с трудом выговорил имя, которое так любил произносить, когда ОН-уже-без-имени целовал его.   
\- Почему? – спросил математик. – Он избил Чонина. Почему я должен за него вступаться?  
\- Потому что, - голос Мина снова задрожал. – Он сделал это из-за меня. Чонин при всем классе унизил меня… - Мин знал, что раз он решил, он должен идти до конца – не стесняясь в выражениях, причинявших ему боль, которую он так хотел почувствовать, и, стерев слезы, продолжил: - Чонин сказал, что я спал с Луханом, и спросил у него, нравится ли ему это.  
Старый учитель закашлялся, когда его самые худшие опасения оправдались, подтвержденные словами Минсока – который не мог врать, заливаясь беззвучными слезами.   
\- Вы и в самом деле… - математик сделал над собой усилие, чтобы выговорить: - вы с Луханом… встречались? – он так и не смог выбрать слово грубее и точнее.  
\- Да, - ответил Мин, яростно вытирая глаза так, словно собирался сорвать тонкую кожу под глазницами, и произнес те слова, на которые не решился учитель. – Мы действительно спали вместе.   
Математик откинулся на стуле и устало прикрыл глаза. Эти дети… они были как бомба, которая все равно взорвется – жестокие, смелые, отчаянные, уродливо-красивые и беззащитные – и ты никогда не знаешь, какое из твоих действий приведет к тому, что провода замкнутся. Когда он в начале учебного года просил Минсока позаниматься с Луханом математикой, он ведь не думал, к чему приведут эти занятия. Сама мысль об этом, предложи ее кто-нибудь, показалась бы ему верхом абсурда – а теперь перед ним стоит этот мальчик, ставший изгоем, пытаясь защитить другого, который хотел защитить его. Старый учитель осторожно коснулся груди под пиджаком – когда он думал о том, как непредсказуемы и, в сущности, беззащитны эти дети, так отчаянно пытающиеся казаться взрослыми, его больное сердце начинало биться тяжелее от жалости и обиды за них, от обиды на самого себя. Тогда, в начале учебного года, Минсок казался ему монеткой с двумя сторонами, черной и белой, и он, возможно, с тревогой ждал, когда она перестанет вертеться на ребре и упадет в конце концов на одну из сторон. И вот теперь, когда металл лязгнул, перестав кружиться – он не мог уверенно сказать, что перед ним, черное или белое. Не сомневался он только в одном – оно болело и нуждалось в его помощи.   
\- Хорошо, - сказал старик. – Я сделаю все, что могу.   
\- Если будет нужно, я повторю это перед кем угодно, - хрипло ответил Мин. – Он должен доучиться.   
\- Я понял, Минсок. Можешь идти.  
Минсок поклонился, и две горячие капельки шлепнулись на пол и разбились осколками.  
\- И еще, Минсок, - Мин обернулся уже в дверях, смотря на учителя красными глазами. – Жизнь на этом не кончается.   
Минсок кивнул и толкнул дверь – в самом начале, когда ничего из этого еще не случилось, все ведь просто хотели, чтобы несчастный дворовый щенок Лухан закончил эту чертову школу? Мин расковыряет ногти в кровь, чтобы это так и было. 

 

Чонин вернулся в школу через неделю – с пластырем на сломанном носу и швом на губах. Его сторонились, как прокаженного – так же, как Мина и Лухана. И Чонину, возможно, в первый раз в жизни было жаль… Очевидная неприязнь со стороны тех, кого он считал хорошими знакомыми, даже не оскорбила, не обидела его – просто он чувствовал себя так, словно испортил что-то, что уже невозможно восстановить. И это были не только две жизни его одноклассников – но и своя собственная. Когда отец забрал его из школы с разбитым лицом, Ким-старший угрожал размазать того мальчишку, который это сделал, по стенке – и его семью заодно, чтобы знали свое место. Но Чонин недолго мстительно радовался неприятностям, которые ждут Лухана – через пару-тройку дней до отца каким-то образом дошел слух о причине этой ссоры, и он, стащив Чонина за ворот рубашки с кровати, дрожащим от гнева голосом осведомился у сына, какой еще реакции он ожидал, назвав того парня геем.   
\- Если у тебя хватило ума связаться с этими отбросами, если хватило ума вслух обозвать кого-то, тогда, я думаю, у тебя достанет толку и разбираться с этим самостоятельно, - Ким-старший едва удержался от того, чтобы отвесить сыну пощечину, и ушел, хлопнув дверью – в наказание оставив Чонина без денег и развлечений до конца учебного года.   
Чонин слышал, как отец звонил директору и раздраженным голосом сообщал, что не настаивает на том, чтобы того мальчишку выгнали из школы.   
Мир маленького эгоистичного Кима Чонина тоже перевернулся, грохнув тяжелым металлом и обвалив его амбиции – Чонин увидел обратную сторону луны.   
Чонин осторожно задел пальцами сломанный нос и оглядел столовую, держа в руках поднос. Идти к своим бывшим друзьям, чтобы они настороженно пялились на его лицо, покрытое фиолетовыми синяками, про себя строя предположения о том, зачем Чонин вообще все это начал, ему не хотелось, и он решил сесть за столик рядом с Сехуном.   
Как ни странно, Чонин мало помнил из того, что происходило, когда кулак Лухана впечатывался в его лицо – ему просто было слишком больно – но он помнил, кто оттащил Лухана от него. Сехун был одним из тех, над кем он не стеснялся смеяться, называя цветочным мальчиком и проча, под смех остальной компании, шикарную карьеру голубой шлюхи. И, как оказалось, цветочный мальчик был единственным, кто не побоялся оттолкнуть взбесившегося Лухана от него.   
Чонин тихо присел на скамейку напротив светловолосого одноклассника, с какой-то неожиданностью отмечая, как красиво маленький черный браслет обхватывает его тонкое запястье, когда Сехун поднимает руку, чтобы откусить от кусочка хлеба.   
\- Привет, - неуверенно сказал Чонин.  
Сехун поднял на него взгляд и одно долгое мгновение смотрел в глаза – и Чонин отчего-то подумал, что его пепельно-седым волосам пошел бы аметистовый, ярко-фиолетовый цветочный оттенок – наверно, это просто был цвет Сехуна.   
\- Извини, - сказал Сехун, поднимаясь, - у меня нет желания сидеть с тобой за одним столом.   
Чонин увидел обратную сторону луны. 

 

Лухан безразлично смотрел себе под ноги, стоя перед школьным советом. Учителя смотрели на него с осуждением и не понимали, почему старый учитель Ким так защищает этого неприятного безучастного ребенка.   
\- Я прошу вас всех еще раз, под мою ответственность, дать Лухану возможность доучиться…  
\- Господин Ким, успокойтесь, - попросил директор. – Вы должны помнить о своем здоровье.   
\- Я помню, - хрипло ответил математик. – Но Лухану и так уже назначили условный срок и наказали исправительными работами. К тому же, отец Чонина отказался от претензий… Почему мы просто не можем дать мальчику шанс закончить школу и начать нормальную жизнь?   
\- При всем уважении, господин Ким, - прервал молодой физик, - если мы будем оставлять без внимания каждый такой случай, во что превратится наша школа?   
\- Кроме того, он совсем не раскаивается, - осуждающе заметила литератор, с неприязнью разглядывая Лухана.   
\- И все же я прошу за него, - снова начал математик. – Он никогда раньше не дрался, и впредь не будет. Я ручаюсь за него.   
Директор тяжело вздохнул, откидываясь на спинку кресла – совесть не позволяла ему и дальше спорить со старым уважаемым учителем, который, стоя перед ним, весь покрывался пятнами и, кажется, задыхался. Директор вместе с остальными не понимал, что заставляет старика Кима так горячо защищать этого хулигана, попортившего им уже немало нервов – нет, он слышал об этой грязной истории, послужившей причиной драки, но не хотел в нее верить – хотя и не мог отрицать, что под каждым бродившим по школе слухом в конце концов рано или поздно обнаруживалось реально существующее основание. Как говорится, дыма без огня… Вот и этот слушок про Чондэ и его ученика… Директор вздохнул, отгоняя ненужные мысли, и еще раз оглядел нервного математика, стоящего рядом с Луханом. Что же, доброта этого старика уже спасла не одного ученика, и директор отрешенно подумал, что, возможно, эта доброта, раз запустив огромное вращающееся колесо событий, еще не раз вернется к старому Киму – и ему неприятно было думать о том, чтобы прервать тяжелое вращение этих лопастей судьбы, в которую сам директор верил, полагаясь то ли на религию, то ли на свой опыт. Это было неправильно с административной точки зрения, но, работая с людьми, иногда приходилось поступать просто по-человечески, и директор, поднявшись, сухо произнес:   
\- Хорошо. Запись об этом будет занесена в его личное дело, но Лухан может продолжать учиться. Естественно, до первого предупреждения. Если он еще раз нарушит устав, никакое ваше заступничество, господин Ким, ему не поможет… Все свободны.   
Скрип отодвигающихся стульев – вот что оторвало Лухана от разглядывания солнечных пятен, мягким золотистым светом укрывающих полированную поверхность длинного стола в кабинете директора. Солнечные пятна были тем, что наравне с воспоминаниями о Мине, облегчали тупую отчаянную боль внутри него. Лухан смотрел на них и думал о том, почему они кажутся золотыми. Смутные представления о длине световой волны, полученные на физике, никак не объясняли, почему он чувствовал то же золото, когда смотрел на Мина. Почему…  
Старый математик положил руку на его плечо, и Лухан вздрогнул и обернулся к нему:  
\- Меня отчисляют?  
Математик взглянул удивленно – этот вопрос кольнул его в сердце. Лухан был здесь, но даже не слушал. Старый учитель, проработавший с детьми почти сорок лет, вдруг почувствовал, что хочет уйти, уйти насовсем – его сил уже не хватает, чтобы остановить, уберечь эту молодость, равно одинаково несокрушимо пробивающуюся ростками и в добро, и в зло…  
\- Нет, - сказал он. – Можешь учиться дальше, Лухан. Жизнь на этом не кончается.   
Лухан кивнул и медленно побрел к выходу, осторожно наступая на солнечные пятна, покрывавшие не только стол, но и пол, пролеты лестницы, перила. Мин жил внутри него золотом солнца, и Лухан не мог его отпустить. Золото оставит его только тогда, когда кровь в нем остановится, замерзнет, не чувствуя силы двигаться дальше. 

 

Сехун держался, отчаянно держался столько, сколько мог. А потом вес обломков согнул его еще раз – и он упал на самый последний этаж своей надежды, и никого не было рядом, чтобы поднять его с пола.   
В том, что Сехун напился, даже не было его вины. Ведь это было лучше, чем спрыгнуть с моста, верно?   
В том, что Сехун решил еще раз увидеться с Чондэ, чтобы отдать ему все, что еще держало его – в надеже освободиться раз и навсегда – его тоже винить нельзя. Сехун просто хотел как лучше. Сехун хотел освободить и себя, и Чондэ из этой вязкой омерзительной темноты, в которой он все продолжал искать проблески надежды, мучая свое сердце. Он просто хотел поставить точку.   
Сехун надавил на ручку двери, ведущей в кабинет информатики, и замер, даже не поднимая головы, чтобы не встретиться с – он был уверен – снова презрительным взглядом Чондэ.   
Чондэ просто молчал, когда Сехун подошел к нему, осторожно вынимая из кармана синей куртки сломанный диктофон и укладывая обломки перед ним на стол. Черная цепочка браслета на его запястье жалобно звякнула, задев металлическую кнопку на куртке, и Сехун тихо произнес:  
\- Это единственная запись. Я не делал копий.   
Чондэ хотел встать, даже почти поднялся, качнув стул – когда одна за другой о руки Сехуна начали разбиваться прозрачные капельки.   
\- Я больше не буду преследовать тебя, обещаю, - сказал Сехун. – Теперь делай, что хочешь.   
Чондэ чувствовал, что это тот самый момент, после которого все будет кончено – раз и навсегда. И он очень хотел встать и, даже, может быть, приласкать этого мальчика, у которого бедра были исчерчены ниточками вен, синими, как русла рек на карте, так сильно испугавшими Чондэ, когда он увидел их впервые. Синие русла рек снились ему по ночам, превращаясь в один сплошной кошмар, в котором он тонул в них, отчаянно пытаясь выплыть. Но вода топила его, тянула на дно и угрожала раздавить весом километров глубины. Чондэ панически боялся воды – в детстве он чуть не утонул, и только чудо спасло его. Чондэ панически боялся того, с чем не мог справиться, чего так и не научился понимать – той любви, о которой раз за разом твердил ему Сехун. Он уже был влюблен в того, в кого влюбляться не стоило – и только чудо спасло его.   
Чондэ очень хотел встать. Но лишь крепче сжал пальцами подлокотники кресла, уставившись на синие пластиковые обломки перед собой.   
Сехуну выжигало глаза слезами, как кислотой – он понял, что, когда шел сюда, на самом деле надеялся не отпустить Чондэ, не освободить себя от него. Сюда его привела омерзительная, глупая надежда – на то, что его поступок изменит мнение Чондэ о нем, и Чондэ примет его, распахнув объятия, как в счастливых сказках про принцесс, которые он читал в детстве.   
Но Чондэ не шелохнулся, и Сехун, развернувшись, помчался к двери – а потом вниз, вниз, вниз по ступеням лестницы, отчаянно надеясь свернуть себе шею на скользких камнях ступенек. Его обломки с волнующим, тяжелым грохотом провались снова – еще на этаж вниз. И этот был последним. Надежды больше просто не было.  
Сехун помнил, как Мин любил подпевать своей любимой песне:  
\- Шестидесятитонный ангел падает на землю…  
Сехуна окончательно придавило его обломками. 

 

\------------------***  
\----------------**---**  
\------------------*-*  
\----* * * * * * *-----* * * * * * *  
\--------* * * * *-----* * * * *  
\------------* * *-----* * *  
\------------------*-* 

Мин, сидя на подоконнике, смотрел на снег, падающий за окном, рисовал звездочки на замороженном стекле туалета и тихо повторял строчки из песни:  
\- Шестидесятитонный ангел падает на землю… обломки старого металла, сияющий свет…  
Сехун стряхнул воду с рук и подошел к нему.  
\- Как думаешь, Сехун, как выглядят ангелы?   
\- Что? Спроси чего полегче…  
\- А я думаю… вот их обычно рисуют как маленьких детей, с мягкими крыльями за спиной, а я думаю, ангелы похожи на огромных металлических монстров.  
\- Это еще почему? – спросил Сехун.  
\- Потому, что только шестьдесят тонн металла и бетона могут заставить двигаться, продолжать шагать изо дня в день. Твой ангел весит шестьдесят тонн, представляешь, Сехун? В тебе шестьдесят тонн света и добра.   
\- Мин, тебе пора в психушку с такими разговорами.   
\- И когда эти шестьдесят тонн падают, ничто уже не может поднять тебя с земли, да, Сехун?   
Сехун рассеянно приложил руку к замороженному стеклу, и отпечаток его ладошки расплавил рисунок Мина.   
\- Не знаю, Мин, - сказал Сехун. 

 

Снег падает бесконечность дней. Миллионы секунд снега ветер уносит в подворотни, накрывая белым покрывалом безразличия. Когда Мин думает о времени, у него кружится голова. Снег прерывается только яркой вспышкой развешанных по городу рождественских огней – мелькает на одну секунду из тысячи, что Мин вновь думает, что счастлив, перепив с матерью горячего вина за пять дней до нового года и звоня Сехуну через день после – и исчезает за поворотом, усыпляя еще на два месяца, наполненных сплошной вьюгой, испещряющей ночь за окном черточками, полосочками, крупинками снега, затирающей время белым шумом, в котором среди случайных сигналов только один повторяющийся – бесконечность. Символ из двух петель, из которого никогда не выбраться, сколько ни кружи по ним. Потому что это бесконечность безнадежности.   
Вьюга жадно выедает белые волосы Лухана, сидящего на скамейке в сквере напротив едва ли больше десяти минут в своей слишком-тонкой-куртке, висящей мешком на его плечах, но Мину, в общем-то, все равно. Он заваривает себе чай и ставит ноги на батарею под окном, радуясь тому, что у него есть этот вкус и тепло, когда у многих, вроде Лухана, нет и этого. Единственное, чему научился Мин – ценить то, что у него есть.   
Вьюга затихает к марту, и боль вместе с ней почти успокаивается, нежнея капельками, стекающими по сосулькам. Кап-кап-кап под легким негреющим солнышком – тридцать одна капелька. Это так мало, что Мин не замечает, как март кончается.   
В апреле они с Сехуном прячутся за углом школы, и, расстегнув куртки, подставляют лицо уже теплому солнцу, представляя с закрытыми глазами, что сейчас май и зелень листвы ест глаза. Сехун снова курит, и Мин даже пробует вместе с ним, прикладывая сигарету к сухим губам. Он не понимает, что такое новое и приятное может подарить ему дым, разлившийся по легким, и так и сообщает об этом Сехуну. Сехун смеется и предлагает попробовать алкоголь.   
Свежесть после первого весеннего дождя режет Мину легкие почище сигаретного дыма, и он засыпает на кровати с открытым окном, успев со смехом подумать, что не запоминает ничего, кроме погоды – и это даже приятно.   
Когда наступает май, кожа начинает чесаться и зовет снять лишнюю одежду, открыв ее солнечному свету и ветру. Мин запоминает шорох распустившейся листвы и новый синий с аметистовым браслет, купленный Сехуном, блестящий цветными стекляшками, когда он поднимает руку, чтобы прикрыть глаза от солнца.   
Лухан начинает ходить в одной футболке еще с апреля, и колеса его синей хонды незаметно расчерчивают маленький городок восьмерками бесконечностей, когда он развозит заказы из маленькой пиццерии. Лухан часто оставляет хонду на парковке у школы и спешит на урок, потому что звонок уже прозвенел, сталкиваясь в дверях с тоже вечно опаздывающим Чонином. Он бросает на него быстрый взгляд и исчезает в дверях, чтобы незаметно скользнуть на свою заднюю парту и оставить Чонина одного извиняться в дверях. Чонин никогда не прячется и, улыбаясь, просит разрешения зайти – потому что в этот момент весь класс оборачивается к нему, включая Сехуна, на запястье которого блестит синий с аметистовым браслет. Чонин продолжает улыбаться, садясь на свое место, и надеется, что скоро сможет заговорить с Сехуном, и тот не подожмет губы, отвернувшись от него – Чонину кажется, что он исправился и заслужил. На обратной стороне луны Чонина тоже май – машет зелеными листьями и заставляет надеяться. 

 

Мин выходит на школьное крыльцо, поправляя волосы пальцами, и улыбается – яркое солнце начала июня и оставленное закончившимися экзаменами чувство свободы заставляют его губы вспомнить, как это делается. Мин дожидается Сехуна, отходя к ограде, чтобы не путаться под ногами у выходящих школьников.   
\- Ну как? – спрашивает он, когда нервный и пошедший какими-то красными пятнами Сехун останавливается рядом с ним – последним экзаменом была математика, а Сехун с ней не то чтобы не дружил, скорее, его успех зависел от удачи.   
\- Последнюю часть совсем не сделал, - загробным тоном отзывается Сехун.  
\- Не переживай, - улыбается Мин. – Уже ничего не исправить. Волноваться бессмысленно.   
\- Да уж, - мрачно отвечает Сехун.   
Мин расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке и с наслаждением подставляет лицо теплому ветру.   
\- Все закончилось, Сехун. Представляешь?   
\- Это единственное, что есть во всем этом хорошего, - бурчит Сехун.  
Мин рассеянно смотрит на ручку в своих руках. Ручка – единственное, что им разрешили взять с собой на экзамен кроме бутылки минералки. И Мин, глупо улыбаясь, говорит:  
\- Сехун, давай побежим?   
\- Куда? – спрашивает удивленный Сехун.  
\- Не знаю, - Мин смотрит на ручку, прежде чем кинуть ее в мусорный контейнер рядом с собой и толкнуть Сехуна в бок. – Давай, выбрасывай тоже. Больше ни к чему.   
Сехун ничерта не понимает – а может быть, понимает даже слишком хорошо. У него дешевая ручка из пластика, и он легко выбрасывает ее в мусор, как Мин раньше. Мин тянет его за рукав, пока Сехун сам всерьез не начинает бежать вслед за ним.   
Ярко-зеленые от листвы улицы проносятся перед глазами, пока белые подошвы кроссовок поедают отпечатками асфальт. Мин совсем не умеет бегать, и Сехун тоже лучше его не на порядок. Они выдыхаются через три квартала и останавливаются, тяжело опираясь руками о колени. Взбудораженная кровь булькает где-то в горле, и сердце бьется в груди быстро и замученно.   
\- Я задохнулся, - хрипит Сехун, успевший на мгновение пожалеть о бесконечных белых пачках в его карманах.   
\- Я тоже, - отвечает Мин, яростно расстегивая еще пуговицу на рубашке, которая перегрелась и душит его. – Бежим дальше?  
\- Бежим, - отвечает Сехун.   
Потому что бежать хорошо. Задыхаться, давиться воздухом, но продолжать бежать к своей свободе.   
Пузырьки кислорода лопаются в крови Мина, и ему кажется, что она закипает – когда он прощается с Сехуном на их обычном месте не перекрестке, договариваясь встретиться вечером после шести. И понимание того, что они больше не будут встречаться на этом месте под старыми кленами, отзывается в Мине нежной тоскливой грустью – хотя бы по Сехуну он будет скучать. Очень будет.   
Мин влетает в дом, сбрасывает кеды и у холодильника залпом выпивает огромный стакан холодной воды – а потом просто падает на кровать и засыпает. Чувство свободы пьянит. Кажется, что у него впереди вечность – вечность до шести часов, когда он выйдет на перекресток к Сехуну, вечность до того, как он узнает, приняли ли его в вуз, вечность до того, как он покинет этот городок, сам ставший его вечностью, которую ему теперь, словно в подарок за терпение, разрешили покинуть.   
Лухан отказывается от подработки вечером, и старая хонда послушно отвозит его к берегу реки, с которого видно огромное полотно неба. Лухан находит ствол старого дерева, но усиживает на нем не больше десяти минут – а потом возвращается домой и засыпает на своей кровати. Звезды ночного неба продолжают стоять у него перед глазами, но он слишком разучился говорить, чтобы понять, что они значат.   
Чонин улыбается отцу, когда тот хвалит его за успехи и разрешает, по случаю сданных экзаменов, пойти вечером в город, чтобы отпраздновать с друзьями, и даже дает немного денег. Деньги Чонин берет, но проводит вечер за экраном ноутбука с заставкой сталкивающихся планет в ярко-фиолетовых тонах, спокойно думая о том, что сказать Сехуну, когда они встретятся.   
И даже Чондэ в этот теплый летний вечер уходит с работы пораньше, чтобы посидеть в одном спорт-баре с бокалом пива, затерявшись среди толпы болельщиков футбольного матча. С недавних пор эта привычка приросла к нему, и Чондэ думает, что это здорово – летние вечера слишком длинны, и ему надо научиться коротать их за чем-то. 

 

Сехун возвращается в опустевшую после экзаменов школу, чтобы забрать из шкафчика в раздевалке спортивную форму и кеды. Он с удивлением замечает, что дверь в спортзал не заперта, и толкает ее, зажмуриваясь от яркого после темной раздевалки солнечного света, проникающего в большие зарешеченные окна. Огромный спортзал совсем пустой, и на Сехуна накатывает какая-то тоска, но светлая, словно этот солнечный свет удерживает ее на той грани, от которой начинается настоящая грусть – после выпускного он вряд ли когда-либо еще увидит это место. Сехун замечает у стены оставленный кем-то баскетбольный мяч и с дурацкой улыбкой решает закинуть его в кольцо пару раз – в персональном порядке попрощавшись со школой таким оригинальным способом.   
Чондэ просто идет по коридору, собираясь подняться на свой второй этаж, когда слышит за дверью спортзала глухие ровные удары тяжелого мяча. Чондэ думает, что для летних секций еще слишком рано, а у физрука, насколько он знает, вообще отпуск. И Чондэ из чистого любопытства открывает дверь – когда под ноги ему прикатывается большой оранжевый мяч, останавливаясь прямо у ботинок. Чондэ машинально поднимает его и смотрит на того, кто этот мяч уронил.   
Сехун попал уже девять раз, и в десятый последний решил выпендриться – бросив из-за спины. Мяч, естественно, пролетел мимо кольца, глухо ударился о деревянный стенд и покатился к дверям. И Сехун подумал, что у него галлюцинации, когда Чондэ в жестких выглаженных брюках и рубашке с галстуком наклонился, чтобы подобрать подкатившийся к его ногам мяч. Сехун почти не видел Чондэ последние полтора месяца и даже не думал, что скучал настолько. По твердым стрелочкам на брюках, по мягким движениям, по кофейному оттенку глаз. Чондэ-галлюцинация подошел к нему и протянул мяч:  
\- Уронил.  
Сехун забыл слова и только смотрел на Чондэ широко раскрытыми неподвижными глазами. Запах одеколона в одну короткую секунду разбудил в нем все воспоминания, которые он так долго и трудно забывал в завывающей вьюге. Солнечный свет словно весь сфокусировался на Чондэ, и Сехун хотел только одного – прикоснуться к воротничку белой рубашки, сжать его руками и вдохнуть поглубже, вновь впитав в себя и запах, и солнечный свет, и кофейный вкус Чондэ.   
Сехун протянул руки к мячу, не заметив, что Чондэ держит его за бока, и его пальцы лягут прямо поверх пальцев Чондэ. Сехун испуганно отдернул руку, с ужасом подумав, что случайно нарушил границы зоны неприкосновенности Чондэ, снова сделав ему неприятно… Но в глазах Чондэ что-то поменялось, он отпустил мяч, позволив ему, глухо ударившись несколько раз, покатиться обратно к дверям, и взял руку Сехуна – там, где ладонь переходила в запястье, задев многочисленные браслеты.   
Сехун искренне подумал, что это галлюцинация. Потому что так просто не может быть… Но неуклюжая слеза, выкатившаяся из его глаза, горячим расчертив щеку, убеждала, что его мозг в порядке – это в Чондэ что-то изменилось, что-то защелкнулось, позволив ему крепче сжать руку Сехуна и сделать короткий шаг вперед.   
Сехун просто не мог больше ждать – тот огромный вихрь, о котором он думал раньше, проснулся вновь, распахнув железные лопасти – и закрутился в обратную сторону, давя его под тоннами выхлестнувшихся из него эмоций. Сехун резко шагнул вперед и обвил руками плечи Чондэ, спрятав лицо у него на шее. Его собственные лопатки вздрагивали от рыданий, когда Чондэ осторожно поглаживал их ладонью, а слезы все лились и лились, оставляя пятна на белой рубашке. Сехун сжимал кулаками тонкую ткань на плечах Чондэ и беззвучно плакал, пока река слез не вылилась из его глаз, заставив их покраснеть – и тогда Сехуну перестало казаться, что его голова лопнет от всего того, что он не может сказать вслух, а только выплакать, погружаясь в жалость Чондэ, мягко опутывающую его прикосновениями холодных ладоней. И тогда в Сехуне остались только те слова, которые не смогли оглохнуть ни в белом шторме зимней вьюги, и в бесконечной весенней льющейся с неба воде:   
\- Я люблю тебя.   
Чондэ обнял его крепче, сжав руками, погладил по волосам, прошептав:   
\- Я не принесу тебе ничего хорошего, Сехун.  
И Сехун только счастливо улыбнулся мокрыми от слез губами, прошептав над самым ухом Чондэ:  
\- Мне все равно, - отчаянно и глубоко вдыхая запах его рубашки.   
Его ангел в шестьдесят тонн вставал на колени. 

\- Да ты просто красавчик, - улыбнулся Мин, поправляя бабочку на шее Сехуна. – Будешь сегодня моей дамой?  
Сехун стукнул его по рукам и показал язык:   
\- Я, вообще-то, занят.  
\- А, Чондэ, - Мин так и не научился произносить это имя, не морщась.   
\- А ты можешь с деревом сфотографироваться, - улыбнулся Сехун. – Или могу тебе плюшевого мишку одолжить.  
\- Ха-ха-ха, - сказал укоризненно Мин. – Как смешно.   
\- Конечно, смешно, - уже серьезнее сказал Сехун. – Лучший ученик выпуска как самый неудачник будет танцевать на балу один.   
\- Иди в задницу, Сехун, - обиделся Мин.   
\- Да ладно тебе, я же шучу, - оправдывался Сехун, обнимая Мина. – Пошли, а то опоздаем. 

На официальной части Мин чуть не отсидел себе задницу, а над моментом, когда ему пришлось подняться на сцену, чтобы выслушать поздравления директора, вообще поржал – едва не споткнулся на лестнице, криво улыбнулся, когда его фотографировали, а потом и вовсе сказал какую-то чушь в микрофон, вызвав всеобщий смех.   
Но это мало волновало Мина – когда официальные поздравления закончились, и счастливые выпускники разбрелись по украшенному для выпускного школьному саду, Мин просто бродил среди них, среди цветов и улыбок, тихо пил шампанское из своего бокала и наслаждался спокойным пламенем горевшей в нем и теперь никогда не покидавшей грустью. Мин смотрел на звездное небо, дергал Сехуна за рукав, говорил глупости или просто молчал.   
На сцене уже бывшие школьники исполняли все – от нежных песенок про любовь до жесткого панка – и Сехун дразнил Мина, когда тот, подпевая, путал слова. После одиннадцати даже веселые артисты разошлись пить и танцевать, а на сцену вышла звезда местного кабака, затянув что-то чувственное и трогательное – и открытая площадка наполнилась покачивающимися в медленном танце парочками.   
Сехун бесконечно вертелся у Мина под боком, начиная раздражать его, и Мин с усмешкой поинтересовался:  
\- Неужели он не пришел?   
\- Нет, он обещал, - ответил Сехун, выглядывая Чондэ в толпе.   
Мин вздрогнул, когда почувствовал, что кто-то остановился у него за спиной.   
\- Сехун, - позвал этот кто-то, и Мин обернулся – Чонин, затянутый в темно-синий костюм с белым цветком в петлице тянул Сехуна за рукав, смотря на него большими блестящими глазами. Мин никогда не считал его привлекательным, но сейчас было что-то, что украшало его – возможно, именно этот необычный блеск в глазах, будто отражавших большое звездное небо над головой.   
\- Чонин? – Сехун удивленно и безразлично скользнул по нему взглядом. – Чего тебе?  
Мину показалось, что Чонин сжался от небрежности Сехуна, но, несмотря на нее, продолжил:  
\- Сехун, я хотел…  
\- Я нашел его! – весело сказал Сехун, поворачиваясь к Мину. – Он все-таки пришел, - Сехун на прощанье еще раз быстро обнял Мина и, бросив: - Я пошел, - скрылся в толпе.   
\- Удачи, - пожелал Мин ему вслед, отворачиваясь.   
К его удивлению, Чонин все еще стоял рядом и продолжал смотреть туда, где исчез Сехун. И Мин вдруг понял. Все понял. И почему-то пожалел, покрутив бокал в руках и сказав:  
\- Забудь его. У него есть тот, кому он отдает все свое внимание, - в конце концов все, что было в школе, останется этим вечером здесь, под увядшими цветами и мусором конфетти.   
Чонин взглянул на него, теребя свой белый цветок в петлице, и Мин, судя по его глазам, подумал, что Чонин тоже про себя что-то решил.   
\- Я искренне ненавидел тебя, Мин, - сказал Чонин, обрывая белые лепестки. – Но думаю, что должен сказать…  
Мин поднял на него заинтересованный взгляд, с осторожностью слушая с трудом дававшиеся Чонину слова:  
\- Лухан никогда не говорил мне, что вы вместе. Я просто отобрал у него телефон и прочитал твое сообщение.   
В голове Мина взорвался и закружился тот мир, что он с осени собирал по кускам – опадая в сырой летней ночи танцующими оборванными лепестками. Мину пришлось откинуть голову назад и с трудом проглотить – так просто не могло быть. Чонин кивнул Мину и ушел, оставив после себя на земле белые капли оборванного цветка – а Мина переживать последствия очередного крушения. Значит, дождь и снег, едкое солнце и безнадежная зеленая листва – все то, что стоило ему таких слез и крови – было просто насмешкой? Это было слишком ужасно, чтобы поверить, абсурдно, нелепо – хотелось заплакать и закричать так, чтобы у всех этих людей вокруг болью полоснуло по нервам. Это было так обидно…  
Но шестидесятитонный ангел в Мине вставал на колени.   
Мин поставил бокал на стойку и понесся вперед, беззастенчиво расталкивая парочки, пробираясь через костюмы и платья с пышными юбками, толкая учителей и родителей и без извинений пробегая мимо. Мин столкнул Кенсу, взволнованно спросил:  
\- Ты не видел Лухана? - и, получив отрицательное покачивание головой, помчался дальше.   
Лухана не было ни на площадке, на которой танцевали, ни у сцены, ни у стойки с напитками. Мин пробежал по всем аллеям, горящим фонариками, сбил баскетболиста Ифаня, нашел в кустах какую-то увлеченно целующуюся парочку – но не Лухана. Мин сжал кулаки и подумал, что этого тоже не может быть – чтобы после всех его несчастий он просто не смог найти его. Мин в отчаянии развернулся, побежал и… Лухан стоял под фонарем, щелкая зажигалкой – тонкий и высокий в темно-сером костюме, похожий на иллюзию своими высветленными волосами, красивый, как никогда. Лухан убрал зажигалку в карман и развернулся…  
Между Мином и им было десять шагов. Мин точно помнит. Десять секунд взгляда из глаз в глаза, прежде чем Лухан прижал Мина к груди, выбросив ненужную сигарету.   
Груда старого металла, сияющий свет…

Чондэ опять вздрогнул, когда Сехун сзади положил ему руки на пояс и, опустив подбородок на плечо, промурлыкал:  
\- Я так рад, что ты пришел.   
Чондэ улыбнулся:  
\- Это же твой выпускной. Поздравляю.   
\- Да, мой выпускной, - кивнул Сехун, широко и беспечно улыбаясь. А потом потянул Чондэ за руки ближе к сцене: - Потанцуй со мной, Чондэ…  
\- Сехун, перестань, - заупирался Чондэ. – Это глупо. И потом я учитель.  
\- Я больше не учусь в этой школе, - сказал Сехун, - ее правила меня больше не касаются… Всего один танец, Чондэ. Один короткий танец со мной.   
\- Сехун… - Чондэ не сдавался, не позволяя Сехуну сдвинуть его с места.   
\- Чондэ, пожалуйста, - Сехун остановился и взглянул ему в глаза со всей любовью, что в нем была. – Хоть раз сделай что-то для меня.   
И, глядя в эти глаза, Чондэ уступил, произнеся медленное:  
\- Хорошо, - и позволяя Сехуну затянуть его в лабиринт кружащихся пар. 

Мин сидел на траве, глядя на праздничные огни вдали – держа руку Лухана в своей. После полуночи начало сыреть, но Мину было безразлично на то, что его костюм покрывается влагой и промокает от свежей травы.   
\- И что мы теперь будем делать? – спросил Мин, чуть сжав теплую ладонь своей.   
\- Не знаю. Что хочешь, - сказал Лухан.   
\- Я хочу поступить в вуз, ты знаешь, - ответил Мин. – Я спросил, что НАМ делать.   
Лухан помолчал, потом произнес:  
\- Ты поступишь, а я… найду работу, наверно…  
\- И ты думаешь, мы продержимся так?  
\- Почему нет?  
\- Я буду учиться, а ты работать? Тебе будет неприятно, неприятно и обидно, ты будешь злиться на меня, и все опять закончится.   
\- Разве я когда-то злился на тебя? Разве я не остался даже тогда, когда ты назвал меня дворовым щенком?  
Мин покраснел и опустил голову.   
\- Теперь я так не думаю. Прости меня. Я сам больше щенок, чем ты. Это ты учил меня, а не я.   
\- Не знаю, - сказал Лухан. – Но я больше тебя не потеряю.   
\- Не знаю, - вслед за ним тихо произнес Мин. Просто повторил его фразу – признавая, что он не может дать такое же обещание, как Лухан. Хотя бы потому, что есть тысячи крохотных случайностей, способных разрушить вселенную. Признавая себя слишком слабым, чтобы бороться с ними, или, еще хуже, с самим собой.   
Но он постарается. Постарается не потерять. 

 

A 60 ton angel falls to the earth  
A pile of old metal, a radiant blur


	9. Вечность спустя

\- Ты такой милый в этих штанишках в горошек, - сказал Сехун, с улыбкой разглядывая фотографию в старом альбоме Мина. – У твоей матери, определенно, был вкус, - Сехун не сдержался и заржал. – А еще ты был толстым.  
\- Перестань, Сехун, - Мин обиженно толкнул Сехуна в плечо, перевернув страницу.   
\- Толстый, как бу-у-улка, - прогундел Сехун. А потом внезапно воскликнул: - О, а это же мы на уборке… Это класс восьмой?  
\- Девятый, - поправил Мин. – Ты тогда свалился в лужу и заревел.   
\- Я не ревел, - теперь была очередь Сехуна надуться. Он снова перелистнул альбом и, взглянув на фотографию, довольно сказал: - Черт, никогда не думал, что разглядывать старые фотографии так интересно.   
Со снимка на него снова смотрели два надутых парня в костюмах помидорин:  
\- Школьная постановка, - улыбнулся Мин. – Вот откуда у тебя пристрастие к литературе.   
\- Изыди, - гневным голосом пророкотал Сехун. – Самое позорное воспоминание из школы.  
Сехун помолчал, поглаживая страницу пальцами, и добавил:   
\- Я стал учителем литературы только потому, что больше ни на что не годен.   
\- Только глубоко впитывать волнующие тексты, - поддразнил Мин.   
\- Ага.   
\- И плакать.   
\- Ага, - машинально отозвался Сехун. А потом понял, что сказал, и пнул Мина ногой.   
\- Листай дальше, идиот, - пробурчал Мин.   
Сехун переворачивал листы, тыкая пальцем в «ужасно, как пельмень, фотогеничного Мина» и «вполне так себе ничего красавчика Сехуна», пока не дошел до последней страницы. Мин вспомнил, что на ней было, и с запозданием пожалел, что дал альбом Сехуну.   
\- Выпускной, - тихо сказал Сехун, разглядывая фотографию, на которой в обнимку были изображены они все четверо: Мин, Лухан, Сехун и Чондэ.   
Мин смотрел на лица из прошлого и думал, что, хоть они все и улыбаются, за каждой из улыбок легко прочитать то, что они пережили, и даже крепкие объятия не спасают от этого впечатления.   
Мин понял, что дело совсем плохо, когда глаза Сехуна остекленели, и он пробормотал:  
\- Я даже не знаю, где он.   
Мин погладил его по плечу, но Сехун был не здесь, не с ним.  
\- Мы прожили вместе два года, а я даже не знаю, где он…  
Сехун сжал губы, зажмурил глаза – но на его глазах все равно выступили слезы. Кап-кап-кап – горячими капельками закапали вниз, намачивая страницу. Сехун отвернулся.   
\- Ну что ты, - тепло сказал Мин, поглаживая Сехуна по плечу. – Не надо.  
\- Ничего, - пробормотал Сехун, - все в порядке.   
Но Мин видел, какой это был порядок – хрустальные капельки продолжали дробиться о руки Сехуна, и Мин не нашел ничего лучше, чем развернуть его к себе и обнять.   
\- Сехун, не плачь, - разглаживая все те же пепельные волосы. – Я искренне верю, что ты забудешь это и встретишь кого-то по-настоящему заслуживающего тебя. Просто потому, что так должно быть. Просто потому, что ты слишком хороший.   
Раздался звук открывающейся двери, и Мин еще раз прошептал в волосы Сехуна:   
\- Лухан пришел. Все будет хорошо, - поднимаясь, чтобы встретить того, с кем он, вопреки всему – и это даже звучало смешно – провел шесть лет.   
\- Явился? – произнес Мин, выходя из комнаты. – Не запылился?   
\- Да нет, - с явным сарказмом ответил Лухан, снимая обувь и щелкая себя по плечу. – Промок вот…  
Лухан избавился от кроссовок и быстро шагнул к нему, крепко целуя. И, оторвавшись наконец, произнес:  
\- Там дождь на улице. Я позвал Сухо, чтобы не намок. Ты не против?   
Мин отодвинул Лухана и принялся разглядывать невысокого парня с крашеными в сливовый волосами, стоящего у двери.   
\- Чунмен, - сказал он, улыбнувшись красивой и мягкой улыбкой, протягивая руку. – Или Сухо, если проще.  
\- Здорово, - почему-то сказал Мин, пожимая протянутую руку. – А ко мне Сехун зашел. Сейчас чай сделаю, посидим.   
\- Заходи, - Лухан подтолкнул Сухо к двери в гостевую, а сам исчез на кухне вслед за Мином – он еще не успел его потискать.   
Сухо неуверенно шагнул в комнату и замер, остановившись взглядом на высоком парне с почти пепельными волосами. Парень заметил его не сразу, но, видимо, почувствовав на себе чей-то взгляд, повернул голову – а потом быстро отвернулся.   
Но Сухо успел разглядеть красные глаза.  
\- Вы… вы плачете? – тихо спросил он, подойдя ближе.   
\- Нет, - быстро ответил Сехун, еще раз проводя пальцами по сырым ресницам. Сехуна насмешило то, что этот незнакомый парень обратился к нему на «вы», и он подумал, что это потому, что он ревет. Как же глупо… - Нет, просто я… неудачник, - с горьким смешком произнес Сехун, вставая.   
Альбом соскользнул с его коленей и шлепнулся на пол, рассыпав вложенные под корку фотографии.  
\- Ну вот, - Сехун улыбнулся сквозь слезы. – Я же говорил.   
Сехун нагнулся, чтобы собрать фотографии, и странный парень присел вместе с ним.   
\- Может быть, - сказал он, протягивая снимки, - ваши неудачи нужны были, чтобы сберечь вас для чего-то… кого-то особенного?


End file.
